


Amor Que Te Liberta

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But it won't be between KaiSoo, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Pining
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Nesse mundo os enamorados podem ser ligados tanto pela marca quanto pela alma. A ligação entre as almas ocorre bem antes do nascimento e não pode ser escolhida, representando que um pertence ao outro. A marca é feita em seu parceiro e demonstra a entrega total do corpo de ambos, geralmente é utilizada para fortalecer a ligação entre as almas.Mas e se você fosse mordido por alguém que não fosse a sua alma gêmea? Como as coisas iriam se desenrolar?KyungSoo foi marcado por um alfa canalha, mas um dia ele conhece JongIn, um alfa mais novo extremamente carinhoso, que começa o conquistar e mostrar como a vida pode ser boa.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Observando

__

_“O jeito que você chora,_

_O jeito que você sorri,_

_Eu imagino o quanto isso significa para mim,_

_As palavras que eu queria dizer.”_

_EXO – Sing For You_

**05 de Maio de 2016**

**16h00min**

Lá estava JongIn novamente naquela cafeteria, observando de longe o ômega. Todos os dias o alfa tentava se convencer que ia nesse lugar durante seu intervalo por ser o mais perto de seu trabalho, mas no fundo ele sabia que seu verdadeiro motivo era o ômega que aparecia de vez em quando, sentava no balcão e começava a conversar com o garçom. Pela interação dos dois, JongIn pode deduzir facilmente que os dois ômegas eram amigos.

JongIn se repreendia mentalmente por observar tanto o ômega que claramente tinha um alfa, pois além da mordida bem exposta no pescoço delicado do outro, a mistura do cheiro natural de lavanda do ômega com o de canela de um alfa deixava claro que o menor já possuía alguém.

Porém, o alfa não conseguia evitar. Desde a primeira vez que viu o menor, sua atenção foi toda para ele, seu corpo pequeno que atiçava seu instinto de cuidado, a pele branca que parecia delicada e macia ao toque, os lábios em um formato de coração nunca visto antes... Mas o que realmente prendeu a atenção de JongIn e o fez continuar a observar o ômega foram seus olhos tristes. O menor possuía os olhos mais tristes que o alfa já tinha visto e isso o impelia a querer vê-los brilhando de felicidade. 

\- Boa tarde. Qual o seu pedido? – o garçom que sempre conversava com o menor apareceu ao lado de JongIn na mesa que o mesmo ocupava. O alfa se encontrava tão distraído observando o menor que nem percebeu a aproximação do garçom.

\- Âh... – JongIn tentou se concentrar, desviando os olhos do ômega no balcão. – Um milk-shake de chocolate e uma fatia de bolo de chocolate. – acabou pedindo o de sempre.

\- É para já. – o garçom falou quando terminou de anotar os pedidos no bloco que trazia.

JongIn esperava que o garçom saísse dali para ir atender outros clientes, então já tinha desviado seu olhar de volta para o ômega no balcão.

\- Até quando vai ficar só olhando? – o garçom perguntou, surpreendendo JongIn.

\- O que?! – o alfa perguntou assustado, voltando sua atenção para o garçom.

\- Você sabe o que. – o garçom respondeu com sarcasmo. – Se apresse e faça alguma coisa. Vai falar com ele. – dito isso, saiu de perto do alfa, voltando para perto do balcão, indo providenciar o pedido do cliente.

BaekHyun voltou a seu lugar atrás do balcão após atender os clientes, para continuar a conversa com seu amigo, que continuava o esperando.

\- Então, Kyung, tenho uma novidade ótima! Estão abrindo audições para uma peça de um diretor conhecido meu. – BaekHyun comentou animado, mas vendo que não obteve a reação desejada do amigo, que continuava apático, continuou a falar. – Isso não é ótimo?! Você podia tentar uma vaga, afinal, mistura duas coisas que você adora, canto e atuação. Um pouco de dança também, mas isso você aprende rápido. – ponderou.

\- Baek, eu acho que isso não é para mim. Eu não canto tão bem assim. – disse KyungSoo, se encolhendo um pouco a espera da reação do amigo.

\- Como assim não canta tão bem, Kyung?! – BaekHyun perguntou exasperado. – E o que todos os nossos professores de canto falavam para você?! Você fez cursos e faculdade por isso, para se aprimorar em algo que é bom. Não importa o que o idiota do DongHoon pensa sobre isso.

\- Baek, você não entende. Eu realmente acho que não sou bom o bastante para isso agora. Prefiro continuar minha vida caseira. – o mais novo tentou argumentar.

\- E daí? Vai ficar a vida toda sendo dono de casa? Esperando o alfa babaca chegar com um jantar pronto? Você não estudou e se dedicou tanto para isso, Kyung. – BaekHyun vendo que palavras sensatas não estavam adiantando, resolveu apelar para um aegyo. – Por favor, tenta. Vai, Kyunggie, tenta, tenta!

Antes que KyungSoo pudesse dar uma resposta ao amigo, ChanYeol entrou na cafeteria e se juntou aos dois ômegas no balcão.

\- Channie! – BaekHyun disse feliz, se inclinando por cima do balcão e dando um selinho no namorado.

\- Oi, pequeno. – ChanYeol disse após se separar do namorado. – Olá, Kyung. Que bom te ver aqui, faz tempo que não nos vemos depois... daquilo. – o maior disse sem jeito.

Automaticamente o clima ficou tenso entre os três amigos. Mas o momento incomodo logo foi quebrado por um riso contido de BaekHyun, chamando a atenção do namorado. BaekHyun olhava um alfa sentado em uma mesa distante, o que intrigou ChanYeol.

BaekHyun por sua vez, se divertia vendo as constantes olhadas nada discretas que o alfa dirigia ao seu amigo. E o acanhamento do mesmo, quando era pego no flagra por BaekHyun. Apenas o tapado de seu amigo não notava as olhadas do alfa, mas BaekHyun percebia elas muito bem e como via que o alfa não tomava atitude, resolveu dar um empurrãozinho. Talvez fosse até imoral da parte de BaekHyun querer que seu amigo conhecesse alguém sendo um ômega marcado, mas como o alfa de KyungSoo era um imbecil, BaekHyun se via no direito de tentar fazer o menor conhecer alguém decente, mesmo que isso pudesse ser complicado.

\- Soo, eu estou atolado de trabalho. Pode levar esse pedido para mim? – BaekHyun perguntou após entregaremo pedido pronto para si.

\- Você não está fazendo nada. – KyungSoo constatou indignado.

\- Estou passando o pano no balcão. – BaekHyun falou e para confirmar, começou a passar um pano de prato no balcão. KyungSoo apenas olhou para ele sério, do seu jeito “SatanSoo”, como os amigos o tinham apelidado. – Vai, Kyunggie! Que mal tem você fazer um favor para seu grande amigo? Lembra daquela vez que eu te emprestei meu lápis super lindo prateado para colorir na primeira série?

\- Aff, tá bem, BaekHyun. Não precisa apelar. – KyungSoo cedeu, achando que era melhor fazer logo o que o amigo queria antes que lhe perturbasse mais.

KyungSoo pegou a bandeja com o pedido do cliente e foi em direção a mesa que BaekHyun apontou. Enquanto o amigo seguia para o lugar, ChanYeol indagava com um levantar de sobrancelhas o namorado e BaekHyun se divertia vendo a cara de espanto do alfa ao ver KyungSoo indo entregar seu pedido e não ele.

\- Olá, boa tarde. Aqui está seu pedido. – KyungSoo disse de forma simpática, mesmo que estivesse com vergonha por estar entregando um pedido sendo que nem era garçom daquele lugar. Podia ver a surpresa do cliente também, torcia para que o mesmo não reclamasse, não queria que BaekHyun entrasse em apuros com o chefe.

\- O-Obrigado. – JongIn se atrapalhou ao falar, ainda não acreditando que estava falando com o ômega e tinha sua atenção. Porém, mais rápido do que o alfa gostaria, o menor fez uma reverência e saiu dali, voltando ao balcão com os amigos.

No entanto, assim que o ômega retornou, um novo alfa entrou no lugar e pelo cheiro, JongIn sabia que era o alfa do menor. Pode farejar também o medo que assolou o ômega e isso o fez ficar curioso o suficiente para que apurasse os ouvidos e prestasse atenção na conversa alheia.

\- KyungSoo. – ouviu o recém-chegado chamar.

\- D-DongHoon. – o menor falou claramente receoso, se encolhendo.

KyungSoo sabia que não podia ser visto com ChanYeol, e agora seu alfa o tinha pego no flagra. A possibilidade do que DongHoon faria com ele por tê-lo desobedecido o assustava.

ChanYeol agiu por instinto, se botando na frente de KyungSoo assim que DongHoon se aproximou.

\- Não se meta, ChanYeol. Saia da frente. Ele é meu ômega. – DongHoon falou irritado.

\- ChanYeol, tudo bem. – KyungSoo sussurrou, segurando a blusa do amigo por trás, impedindo o maior de avançar e tentando tranquiliza-lo.

\- Kyung. – BaekHyun chamou, mas KyungSoo já estava saindo de trás de ChanYeol, seguindo para fora da cafeteria com DongHoon e ver o amigo partir assim partia o coração de BaekHyun. Dos dois amigos na verdade, pois eles sabiam o que aconteceria com KyungSoo quando chegasse em casa.

BaekHyun saiu em direção ao banheiro dos funcionários, com os olhos marejados e ChanYeol foi atrás do seu ômega.

JongIn observava a cena estático. Era a primeira vez que via o alfa do menor e percebia o medo genuíno que esse sentia dele, algo que não deveria existir entre duas pessoas que se amassem e compartilhassem o laço da marca.

**12 de Maio de 2016**

**16h14min**

JongIn continuou voltando a cafeteria, mas por uma semana não houve nem sinal do ômega. Ele podia notar também certo desânimo no garçom amigo do menor, por mais que tentasse disfarçar com um sorriso simpático quando atendia os clientes.

O alfa que era namorado do garçom – que ele descobriu ser ChanYeol quando ouviu aquela conversa semana passada – entrou na cafeteria, parecendo tão soturno quanto o ômega – que JongIn também descobriu se chamar BaekHyun ao prestar mais atenção e ouvir seus colegas de trabalho o chamando – e se dirigiu ao balcão.

\- Quanto dessa vez? – BaekHyun perguntou e parecia estar contendo a raiva.

\- Duas costelas e o braço quebrados. – ChanYeol respondeu em um sussurro. BaekHyun assim que ouviu o namorado, bateu no balcão com força, o que chamou a atenção de vários clientes. Vendo que estava chamando atenção, o menor foi para a área da cozinha.

\- BaekHyun. – ChanYeol seguiu o namorado, que estava visivelmente transtornado.

JongIn automaticamente ficou preocupado. “Eles estavam falando do KyungSoo?”, logo que o pensamento lhe ocorreu, percebeu o quanto óbvio isso era após a cena que o alfa do menor fez e seu sumiço durante essa semana.

O moreno saiu transtornado da cafeteria enquanto lhe caia a ficha: KyungSoo era abusado por seu alfa.

JongIn queria ir até BaekHyun e pedir mais informações, mas isso seria muito estranho. Afinal, ele era um alfa desconhecido. Nem deveria ter interesse nenhum em KyungSoo. Era errado, mas o que o alfa do pequeno o fazia também era.

O alfa caminhava tão absorto em pensamentos pela rua que não notou a tempo o carro desgovernado, e antes que pudesse tentar escapar, foi atingido com tudo pelo carro.

Apenas sentia sua consciência se esvaindo enquanto estava deitado no chão frio, ouvindo de longe vozes.

**13 de Maio de 2016**

**16h30min**

\- O que esse alfa faz no mesmo quarto do meu ômega? – foi a primeira coisa que JongIn ouviu enquanto recobrava a consciência aos poucos.

\- Senhor, nós estamos com superlotação no momento e como o ômega é marcado, não vimos problema em dividir o quarto com um alfa. – uma voz feminina respondeu.

\- Pensaram errado. Eu não quero meu ômega perto de um alfa. Arrumem um jeito de trocá-lo de quarto. – a voz soou autoritária, o comando de um alfa. Após isso, pode ouvir uma porta se fechar rapidamente.

\- Por favor, DongHoon. Não arrume briga por causa disso. – JongIn desejou conseguir abrir os olhos nessa hora. Essa voz... Estaria sonhando?

\- Fique quieto. – o alfa mandou irritado.

JongIn finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, se deparou com um quarto branco. Não conseguia virar o pescoço, mas com o canto do olho espiou o lugar de onde tinha vindo à voz. Porém, apenas encontrou uma cortina separando seu leito da do seu vizinho de quarto. Tentou respirar mais fundo, para sentir os cheiros, mas automaticamente gemeu de dor, sentindo seu corpo latejar e o cheiro de remédios invadir seu olfato. Mas uma leve fragrância de lavanda e canela foi o suficiente para JongIn confirmar suas suspeitas.

Antes que o alfa pudesse pensar sobre sua descoberta a porta do quarto foi novamente aberta e por ela entraram seus dois melhores amigos.

\- JongInnie, você quase nos matou de susto! – TaeMin disse afobado, se aproximando rapidamente da cama do alfa, querendo o ajudar de alguma forma, mas sem saber como.

\- Que bom que já está acordado. – SeHun falou, ao se posicionar ao lado de TaeMin. – Os médicos falaram que iriam te dopar para ajudar na recuperação. Está sentindo alguma dor? Quer que eu chame um médico para aplicar outra dose?

\- N-Não. – JongIn teve dificuldade ao falar, talvez pela falta de uso e pela dor em seu corpo, mas não queria dormir novamente. O alfa queria se manter acordado para ficar com KyungSoo, cuidar para que DongHoon não fizesse nada com o menor, mesmo que nesse estado não fosse de muita ajuda.

\- Seus pais estavam acampados aqui no hospital até agora a pouco, os convencemos a irem descansar um pouco. – TaeMin comentou.

JongIn podia imaginar o nervosismo de seus pais pela sua situação.

\- Prometemos ligar quando você acordasse. Vou ir... – SeHun disse, já indo em direção a porta do quarto.

\- Não. Deixe que eles descansem. – JongIn se forçou a continuar a falar, mesmo que a dor fosse grande. – A-Avise que acordei, para não se preocuparem comigo... e conseguirem dormir melhor. Mas diga que já voltei a dormir... Assim eles não precisam vir correndo para o hospital.

SeHun apenas assentiu para o amigo e saiu da sala, indo telefonar para os pais do moreno.

\- Você está com dor. – TaeMin afirmou, não era uma pergunta.

\- Não, por favor. – oamigo já estava com a mão estendida para apertar o botão e chamar o médico quando JongIn falou.

\- Por quê? – o ômega perguntou confuso.

\- Eu não posso dormir de novo. – o maior respondeu, implorando com o olhar para que o menor atendesse seu pedido.

\- Você vai me explicar melhor isso depois. – TaeMin não contestou o amigo pois pode ver a determinação no olhar do alfa.

SeHun voltou ao quarto e os dois amigos ficaram informando JongIn de como as coisas estavam sendo resolvidas sem ele na escola de dança. Após o horário de visitas acabar, tanto TaeMin e SeHun foram embora quanto DongHoon, e isso automaticamente aliviou o moreno.

KyungSoo tinha se mantido calado durante todo o tempo desde que o alfa o tinha mandado ficar quieto. DongHoon falava algumas coisas ocasionalmente, comentando sobre algo que devia estar vendo aleatoriamente no celular. JongIn podia estar ouvindo os amigos, mas se mantinha atento ao que acontecia no outro lado da cortina.

Quando o sol já estava se pondo uma enfermeira trouxe comida aos dois ocupantes do quarto, ajudando JongIn a se posicionar melhor na cama, pois ainda não podia fazer muitos movimentos. O alfa tinha quebrado as duas pernas com o impacto do carro nelas – o que preocupava JongIn, pois ele sabia o quanto demoraria para se sentir bem dançando novamente – e usava um imobilizador no pescoço, pois tinha batido contra o chão de tal jeito que machucou o pescoço na queda. Depois do jantar a enfermeira aplicou a nova dose de sedativo em JongIn, mesmo que ele não quisesse. Mas a senhora não lhe deu ouvidos, injetando o remédio e em poucos segundos o alfa já estava mergulhando na inconsciência mais uma vez.


	2. Primeiro Contato

_“Uma voz que veio até você na luz de um dia,_

_Te acordando sem saber com um sussurro como um beijo,_

_Seus olhos se encheram lentamente de sonhos,_

_E você sorri para mim como se estivesse esperando.”_

_EXO – Walk On Memories_

**14 de Maio de 2016**

**06h00min**

JongIn acordou e sentiu a claridade do quarto o cegar por um momento. Percebeu que devia ser cedo ainda.

Ele ouvia os batimentos cardíacos regulares de KyungSoo de seu lado, diferentes do que ficavam quando o alfa do menor estava por perto.

\- Está acordado? – JongIn sussurrou, com medo de acordar o menor se ele estivesse dormindo. Mordeu os lábios nervoso, não sabia bem o que fazer se KyungSoo lhe respondesse, mas queria falar com o menor. O silêncio era agonizante, sabendo que o ômega que observou por todo aquele tempo estava ao seu lado e também por saber como o menor foi parar ali.

JongIn já estava desistindo de obter uma resposta depois de algum tempo.

\- Sim. – a voz grossa e melodiosa de KyungSoo foi ouvida naquele espaço silencioso.

O ômega sabia que não devia estar falando com um alfa. Por isso demorou tanto para responder ao outro, mas a voz de seu vizinho de quarto parecia tão convidativa, de certa forma, o fazia se sentir mais leve.

Depois da resposta do menor, o mais novo estava tremendo de nervoso. “Ótimo, JongIn, ele está falando com você! Não seja um idiota! Seja legal!” o moreno pensava alarmado.

\- O que você faz da vida? – JongIn perguntou o que achou mais plausível. O maior não tocaria no assunto do por que o menor estar ali.

\- Eu sou dono de casa. – KyungSoo respondeu aliviado pelo outro não ter feito a pergunta que seria de praxe em uma situação dessa. A famosa “E por que você está aqui?”.

\- Ah... Nunca quis fazer outra coisa? – JongIn perguntou, por mais que lembrasse claramente de BaekHyun insistindo para KyungSoo fazer uma audição no teatro.

\- Mesmo que quisesse, meu dever é ficar em casa esperando meu alfa. – o menor respondeu após suspirar. KyungSoo sabia o quanto aquela frase era ensaiada por si. Algo que DongHoon queria que respondesse.

O alfa ficou sem responder o outro por um tempo, o que fez KyungSoo se questionar se o mesmo estava bem ou se apenas voltou a dormir. Porém, a situação de JongIn era pior. O moreno se encontrava em seu leito, tentando aplacar a dor que estava sentindo emocionalmente ao ouvir KyungSoo chamar outro alfa de seu que não fosse ele. JongIn sabia que esse sentimento pelo menor estava forte demais para o pouco tempo que o conhecia, racionalmente sabia que estava agindo igual um louco, ao sentir tantas coisas por um ômega marcado, que nem reparava em sua existência.

\- E você? O que faz? – KyungSoo tomou coragem de continuar a conversa, o que fez JongIn sorrir sem nem perceber. O ômega não queria voltar ao silêncio, que o permitia pensar em sua vida.

\- Eu sou professor de dança. – JongIn respondeu ainda sorrindo. Era a primeira vez que KyungSoo tomava uma atitude envolvendo a si.

\- Oh, nossa! Que interessante. – KyungSoo se surpreendeu. – Que tipo de danças? – perguntou animado.

\- Ballet é minha especialidade, mas também sei valsa, tango e arrisco alguns passos das Girls’ Generation.

KyungSoo riu da brincadeira do moreno, deixando que pela primeira vez o alfa o ouvisse rir. JongIn estava abismado ao ter seu ouvidos banhados por aquela risada gostosa. E mesmo sem saber, podia sentir que fazia muito tempo que KyungSoo não ria assim. Mesmo enquanto o observava durante esses meses na cafeteria, nunca tinha visto o menor rir enquanto conversava com BaekHyun. Os olhos desbotados de tristeza estavam sempre presentes e seus sorrisos pareciam sempre apagados.

Assim os dois passaram o dia conversando. Descobriram gostos em comum e desacordos em relação a algumas coisas. JongIn amava ler e KyungSoo adorava ver animes e filmes. KyungSoo e JongIn queriam conhecer o Japão. JongIn gostava de milk-shake e KyungSoo preferia um forte expresso. KyungSoo e JongIn gostavam de chocolate. JongIn adorava dançar e KyungSoo gostava de cantar. KyungSoo e JongIn gostavam de atuar. KyungSoo gostava de assistir filmes sozinhos enquanto para JongIn quanto mais gente junto melhor. Havia muitas coisas em comum e coisas diferentes também. Mas tudo parecia se juntar em uma perfeita junção aos olhos de JongIn.

KyungSoo estava gostando de conversar com JongIn, pois o alfa não sabia sobre sua história. A cortina permanecia entre os dois, então o maior não conseguia ver seus machucados. Era bom conversar com alguém que não sabia em que situação estava.

Quando perceberam já era fim de tarde, no horário das visitas e passos apressados cortaram a frase que menor estava pronunciando. Automaticamente KyungSoo ficou tenso e JongIn percebeu pela batidas aceleradas do coração do menor. Não demorou muito para que um alfa entrasse no quarto. Mas não era qualquer alfa, era o alfa de KyungSoo.

DongHoon parecia irritado enquanto fuzilava os dois ocupantes do quarto, KyungSoo automaticamente se encolheu. 

\- O que esse alfa ainda faz aqui? – DongHoon perguntou a ninguém em especial e sem esperar resposta continuou a falar. – Escuta aqui, moleque. Esse ômega é meu e não ouse se dirigir a ele.

KyungSoo estava estático. Apavorado por ver DongHoon irritado, sabia o que acontecia quando maior ficava assim. Estava com medo do que o alfa podia fazer a JongIn, que no momento nem teria como se defender. Recebeu um olhar do alfa, deixando claro que se voltasse a pegar eles conversando, o menor estaria em sérios problemas.

Antes que JongIn pudesse falar algo, SeHun e TaeMin entraram na sala. Vendo o clima tenso, os dois foram logo para o lado de JongIn.

\- O que está acontecendo? – SeHun perguntou.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar direito, JongIn tomou uma atitude, com medo de ser afastado do menor.

\- Não estou dando em cima de KyungSoo. Já tenho um namorado. SeHun. – terminando a frase, pegou a mão do amigo que estava perto de si. Recebendo na mesma hora um olhar que questionava sua sanidade do mais novo enquanto TaeMin abria a boca em um perfeito “o” em espanto.

DongHoon avaliou bem JongIn e a situação a sua frente, bufando em seguida.

\- Já vi que é o omegazinho do alfa. – desdenhou o maior.

SeHun na mesma hora olhou irritado para o mesmo e tentou avançar, mas TaeMin o segurou, o que deu mais crédito a mentira de JongIn. Mesmo que não fosse proposital. SeHun apenas odiava pessoas como DongHoon.

\- Ainda não gosto de você, moleque. – dito isso, DongHoon foi se sentar na cadeira ao lado da cama de KyungSoo, que continuava paralisado.

Os amigos de JongIn lançaram olhares bem significativos para o mesmo, deixando claro que iriam cobrar explicações mais tarde. O moreno apenas deu de ombros, suspirando.

“Que merda eu fiz? Será que foi o certo?”, se perguntou internamente, não prestando atenção na conversa que seus amigos iniciavam. Mas lembrando do sorriso triste de KyungSoo, soube que fez o certo. Ele queria fazer o menor rir mais vezes, como tinha feito naquele dia, mesmo que para isso, tivesse que mentir um pouco.

Após terminar o horário de visitas, um silêncio se instalou entre os dois.

\- KyungSoo, você está bem? – o moreno perguntou.

Como o ômega não lhe respondeu de imediato ficou com medo de KyungSoo estar levando as palavras de DongHoon a sério e cortando contato consigo. E KyungSoo realmente estava considerando isso. Medindo os riscos de desobedecer DongHoon e continuar a conversar com JongIn. Mas o menor não queria parar de falar com o outro. Esse dia que tinha passado conversando com o alfa foi um dos mais felizes que já teve, mesmo com a tensão dos últimos momentos. KyungSoo não queria desobedecer DongHoon, mas desde que ele fosse o único a ser prejudicado por isso e não JongIn, estava tudo bem, podia lidar com isso.

\- Estou. – KyungSoo respondeu finalmente, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, o que foi torturante para JongIn. – Desculpe pelo comportamento de DongHoon, ele exagerou. Mas ele é bem possessivo com o que é dele. – a frase doeu tanto em KyungSoo quanto em JongIn.

Antes que KyungSoo percebesse ele estava chorando silenciosamente e não sabia o porque disso.

\- Está tudo bem. – JongIn respondeu depois de se recuperar da frase do outro.

\- JongIn, eu vou dormir um pouco. Estou cansado. – KyungSoo disse, mas sabia que não conseguiria dormir. As lágrimas continuavam a cair silenciosamente e ele continha qualquer possível soluço para não alertar o outro.

\- Ok. Descanse, Soo. Não se force demais. Precisa se recuperar. – JongIn disse e logo arregalou os olhos, ficando surpreso em como o apelido carinhoso saiu fácil de sua boca.

\- Obrigado. Boa noite. – KyungSoo falou. Tinha ficado surpreso com o apelido. Parecia conter tanto carinho. Mais carinho do que todas às vezes que DongHoon chamou seu nome. Sorriu em escárnio. Um estranho conseguia o tratar melhor do que seu próprio alfa. Isso era tão triste. O resto da noite passou em silêncio, com ambos acordados e perdidos em pensamentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, a fic pode até parece triste e trevosa, mas ela é fluffy misturada com drama. Mas já aviso que eles vão sofrer, então leiam por sua conta e risco. ;) Mas ninguém se preocupe! Terá um final feliz e amorzinho como KaiSoo merece. 
> 
> Gente, se alguém quiser falar comigo, vou deixar meu twitter aqui: @BioStormKS. 
> 
> Ate o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	3. Sentimento Inconsciente

_“Olhe para mim,_

_Qual a situação?_

_Além do seu olhar envergonhado,_

_Eu vejo as paredes caindo,_

_E aos poucos o amanhecer vai chegando.”_

_EXO – The Eve_

**15 de Maio de 2016**

**12h13min**

KyungSoo sabia que tinha pelo menos mais uma semana dentro daquele hospital, assim como JongIn também tinha um longo tempo pela frente. Então para matar o tédio conversavam. Dessa vez estava bem melhor a estadia do ômega no hospital do que das outras vezes. Ter JongIn ao seu lado melhorava seu humor, fazendo um pouco da melancolia sumir de suas feições. Infelizmente, JongIn não conseguia ver isso, mas podia notar o tom de voz mais alegre do menor.

A manhã se iniciou normal com o alfa acordando e questionando se KyungSoo estava acordado. A partir daí engataram uma conversa.

KyungSoo estava grato por JongIn não mencionar DongHoon, nem a situação de ontem.

Por outro lado, JongIn só queria ouvir mais a voz de KyungSoo, queria mantê-lo falando.

Quando a hora do almoço chegou KyungSoo ouviu um murmúrio de desgosto do maior.

\- O que houve? – perguntou o menor.

\- Detesto comida de hospital. Nunca tem frango frito. – o mais novo respondeu emburrado, embora o mais velho não pudesse ver o bico que JongIn estava fazendo.

KyungSoo riu alto.

\- Ora, é claro que não tem! Como frango frito pode ser uma comida saudável para servir a doentes? – o ômega sentia certa dor em suas costelas machucadas por rir tão energeticamente. Mas não se importava de todo, pois era bom poder rir assim.

\- Não interessa, Hyung. É frango frito, não precisa de justificativa. – o maior argumentou enquanto revirava em seu prato o frango cozido que não parecia ter tempero algum. O maior comeu um pouco a contragosto e confirmou sua suspeita sobre o tempero. – E nem tempero tem! – exclamou indignado.

\- Você é uma criança, JongIn! – KyungSoo murmurou enquanto ria da indignação do maior perante o frango sem gosto. 

No horário das visitas, diferente das outras vezes, TaeMin e SeHun não vieram visitar o moreno, em vez disso, o quarto dos dois foi invadido por um grupo de pessoas.

\- Meu Deus, JongIn! Como não viu o carro?! Estava tão desatendo assim?! – BoYoung, a mãe do maior, falou com um tom visivelmente preocupado.

\- Desculpe preocupar vocês. – o alfa falou envergonhado, se lembrando do porque estava tão distraído. E a resposta estava no mesmo quarto que si, uma grande ironia do destino.

\- Está tudo bem, não se preocupe com nós. – SangHyun, o pai do mais novo disse.

\- Nem sei por que se surpreendem, sabem que JongIn vive no mundo da lua. – a irmã do meio, JongAh disse.

\- Ya! – JongIn exclamou e logo recebeu um tapa na cabeça da irmã.

\- Me respeita que eu sou mais velha. – JongAh disse.

\- JongAh, não bata no seu irmão, ele está doente. – BoYoung ralhou com a filha.

\- Como está RaHee? – JongIn quis saber.

\- Ela está bem. Não a quis trazer aqui para não se impressionar com o tio desse jeito. – a irmã mais velha e mãe da menina, JongHee, respondeu.

\- Eu entendo. Só sinto falta dela. – JongIn falou com ar triste.

\- Ela também sente muita falta de vocês. Fica perguntando toda hora quando você vai vir brincar com ela. Precisei inventar que você viajou. – a irmã mais velha falou.

\- Aigo, quando meu bebê melhorar, vou fazer o melhor frango frito, está bem? – BoYoung falou para animar o filho que ainda parecia triste por sentir falta da sobrinha.

\- Omma! – o maior falou com vergonha, por saber que KyungSoo estava escutando tudo.

\- Está corando por que, JongIn? – JongAh perguntou, não perdia a oportunidade de envergonhar ainda mais o irmão mais novo.

\- Aish. – o moreno resmungou.

Risos se seguiram entre a família, deixando o maior ainda mais acanhado.

Do outro lado da cortina KyungSoo ouvia tudo e ostentava um sorriso no rosto. Parecia óbvio para si agora de onde vinha o jeito de criança do mais novo. A família o mimava bastante por ser o caçula. O menor podia ver claramente o quanto aquela família era unida e feliz, brincavam muito facilmente uns com os outros.

KyungSoo nesse momento sentiu saudades da sua própria família. Por morarem em Goyang era difícil vê-los com frequência. Questionou internamente se eles sabiam que estava internado. Provavelmente não, já que os únicos que podiam avisar seriam BaekHyun e ChanYeol e sabia que os amigos não iriam preocupar sua família com uma notícia dessa. Principalmente por ter pedido há alguns meses que eles que não envolvessem sua família no desentendimento com DongHoon.

Quando DongHoon apareceu ficou temeroso do alfa falar algo, mas ele apenas reclamava sobre o barulho no quarto por causa dos visitantes de JongIn. Ficou aliviado pelo alfa não ir falar algo diretamente à família do moreno, não queria outra confusão.

Após o horário de visitas ser encerrado, JongIn ficou quieto e KyungSoo interpretou aquilo como tristeza pela família ter ido embora. Pode notar que o mais novo ficava realmente alegre junto de sua família.

A noite chegou e com ela, à hora de dormir. KyungSoo ouviu os suspiros inquietos do moreno e o barulho de seu corpo mexendo contra o lençol da cama.

\- Soo? – JongIn chamou incerto, sem saber se o menor estava ou não acordado, já que há um bom tempo estava quieto e parado.

\- O que houve? – KyungSoo perguntou.

\- Eu não consigo dormir. – o mais novo constatou. – Como já estou um pouco melhor, diminuíram os sedativos, mas agora eu não consigo dormir.

\- Sinto muito por isso. – o menor disse, sem saber o que poderia dizer ou fazer para ajudar o outro.

\- Soo... – o moreno disse inseguro. – Canta para mim?

\- O que? – o mais velho perguntou espantado. Seu corpo ainda tinha reações estranhas ao ouvir JongIn lhe chamar por um apelido.

\- É que minha mãe sempre cantava para mim quando eu não conseguia dormir quando pequeno. – o mais novo disse, agradecendo a todas as entidades por KyungSoo não poder ver seu rosto corado nesse momento. – Geralmente eu leio um livro antes de dormir, mas aqui não tem nada com que eu possa me distrair assim. E como você me disse que gostava de cantar... – apressou-se a explicar de maneira nervosa.

\- Eu entendi, JongIn. – o ômega interrompeu o outro, sentindo que o alfa poderia continuar falando eternamente, com vergonha. – Mas... Eu não acho uma boa ideia.

\- Por que, Soo? – o maior perguntou.

Como KyungSoo responderia essa pergunta? Ele não sabia ao certo até que ponto falar.

\- Eu disse que gosto de cantar, mas a minha voz não é boa para isso. Provavelmente ia lhe causar pesadelos. – tentou brincar para distrair o outro, mas JongIn percebia a tensão na voz do menor.

\- Eu duvido, Hyung. Sua voz é tão melodiosa apenas falando, catando deve ser ainda mais linda. – JongIn disse o que pensava e isso acabou rendendo aos dois bochechas coradas.

\- Exagero seu, JongIn. – o mais velho falou sem graça com o elogio do mais novo.

\- Mas... – o maior tentou falar, mais foi interrompido pelo outro.

\- Vamos fazer assim, eu fico conversando com você até cair no sono. Prometo que não vou dormir antes de você. – KyungSoo falou levantando a mão boa, mesmo que o alfa não pudesse ver e fosse sua mão esquerda, mas a promessa ainda valia na sua visão.

\- Hmm, ok, então. – JongIn concordou, percebendo que seria inútil insistir nisso agora.

O moreno se lembrava da conversa de KyungSoo com BaekHyun, sobre não achar que seria bom o suficiente para a peça musical do teatro. Na verdade, JongIn não conseguia dormir com música, ela sempre o fazia querer dançar, mesmo as mais calmas conseguiam achar um caminho por seu corpo. Porém, o maior achou uma boa oportunidade para tentar, queria ouvir o menor cantar e elogiá-lo, quem sabe assim ele recuperava um pouco de sua confiança.

Do outro lado da cortina, KyungSoo só conseguia ouvir a voz de DongHoon em sua cabeça. “Você não canta tão bem assim.”, “Existem melhores por aí.” e “Pare de se iludir com isso. Não vai chegar a lugar nenhum assim.”, eram frases que lhe machucavam muito. Não aguentaria ouvi-las da boca de JongIn também. Por mais que um lado seu se questionasse quando passou a achar a opinião do mais novo tão importante. Afinal, estavam dividindo o mesmo quarto há apenas três dias. Era loucura pensar em quanto seus sentimentos por um quase desconhecido tinham crescido.

Os dois ficaram acordados até bem tarde naquele dia e KyungSoo cumpriu a sua promessa, apenas descansando quando o moreno já ressonava baixinho.

**16 de Maio de 2016**

**18h00min**

\- Por favor, InHa. Nos deixe vê-lo. – ChanYeol pediu a mulher.

\- ChanYeol, já pensou se DongHoon sente seu cheiro no quarto depois? Isso só vai piorar a situação do KyungSoo. – a enfermeira contestou.

InHa era uma mulher jovem, só era dois anos mais velha que eles. Trabalhava no hospital há cinco anos. Infelizmente, via muitas coisas tristes no trabalho e a história de KyungSoo era uma delas. Foi InHa quem o atendeu na primeira vez que veio ao hospital, alegando ter sofrido uma queda, quando claramente seus machucados foram feitos por mãos. Não precisou de muito após conhecer o alfa do menor para deduzir quem o tinha machucado. E assim os meses foram passando e InHa sempre via KyungSoo voltar ao hospital com ferimentos e desculpas absurdas.

Em uma dessas vezes ela conheceu ChanYeol e BaekHyun. Os dois enfrentavam DongHoon enquanto tentavam a todo custo ver o mais novo. Após serem levados pelos seguranças do hospital e DongHoon proibir a visita deles ao seu ômega, InHa só ficou mais intrigada com a história. Ela tentava se aproximar de KyungSoo, mas o ômega nunca dava brechas. Sempre escapando de suas tentativas de aproximação. As brigas entre ChanYeol, BaekHyun e DongHoon voltaram a se repetir nas internações seguintes do menor. Em uma delas, InHa resolveu tomar uma atitude. A ômega foi falar com ChanYeol e BaekHyun que tinham sido expulsos mais uma vez. A partir daí a enfermeira entendeu cada vez mais a história do menor e quis ajudar o mesmo e os amigos. Tentava ser uma amiga para o menor enquanto estivesse no hospital e aos poucos ele ia cedendo. Já tinha falado com seus superiores sobre a situação do ômega, mas nenhum deles queria se intrometer entre um alfa e seu ômega, o que a tirava do sério. Chegou a pensar em realizar uma denuncia anônima, mas sabia que não resolveria. Por que, se por milagre os policiais fossem checar a história, sabia que KyungSoo não contaria nada. Geralmente, InHa passava informações a ChanYeol e BaekHyun de como KyungSoo estava durante seu período no hospital, tentando tranquilizar eles.

No entanto, dessa vez o que o casal queria era arriscado demais.

\- Por favor, InHa! Se formos agora de noite, até amanhã a tarde não vai ter mais nenhum cheiro. – BaekHyun argumentou.

\- Isso não me parece seguro. – InHa falou, mas já dava sinais de que concordaria com a ideia.

Depois de checar se tudo estava certo no setor, a enfermeira levou discretamente o casal até o quarto do menor.

Naquela noite pacata, JongIn se surpreendeu com a entrada de uma enfermeira e ela não estava sozinha: ChanYeol e BaekHyun vinham atrás dela.

KyungSoo arregalou os olhos já grandes ao notar os amigos ali.

\- ChanYeol, BaekHyun, o que fazem aqui? – o ômega perguntou alarmado.

\- Vocês têm meia hora. – InHa informou e saiu do quarto.

\- Kyun... – BaekHyun parou o que ia dizer ao notar o alfa que dividia o quarto com o menor, por estar perto da porta conseguia ver claramente o outro lado da cortina que era impossível para KyungSoo. JongIn também retribuía seu olhar. – Kyunggie! Eu estava preocupado. – retomou a fala. Fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Mas por dentro BaekHyun estava com os pensamentos a mil. Afinal, o alfa que observava constantemente seu amigo tinha ido parar no mesmo quarto que ele no hospital. Só podia ser o destino lhe dando um aviso de que deveria investir no moreno e o ajudar com seu amigo.

\- Eu estou bem. Vocês que não deviam estar aqui. DongHoon... – o menor falou preocupado.

\- DongHoon que se dane, KyungSoo. – BaekHyun cortou o amigo.

\- Só queríamos ver como você estava, KyungSoo. – ChanYeol se pronunciou.

\- Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo. – o mais novo disse, e por mais que pudesse parecer uma fala rude, ele não a disse com essa intenção, apenas não queria preocupar os amigos.

\- Eu queria que isso fosse verdade. – BaekHyun resmungou.

KyungSoo olhou o outro ômega estreitando os olhos, pois sabia o que viria a seguir.

\- Kyunggie, você não precisa passar por isso. Você poderia ir para nossa casa. – o mais velho suplicou indicando a si próprio e ChanYeol. Pedia a todas as divindades que o amigo aceitasse.

\- Já disse que não precisam se preocupar. Foi um acidente. DongHoon só estava com raiva por me ver com ChanYeol. – o menor tentou justificar. KyungSoo sentia-se grato por JongIn estar dormindo, ou assim ele pensava, pois o mais novo tinha dito que ia dormir após o término da visita dos amigos e até agora não tinha lhe dado sinais que tinha acordado. No entanto, o moreno se encontrava muito bem desperto, prestando atenção na conversa dos três.

\- Acidente o caramba! – BaekHyun exclamou.

\- Baekkie, estamos no hospital. – o maior lembrou o namorado. Por mais que estivesse indignado com a situação do amigo, não podiam perder a calma aqui.

\- Tudo bem. – o mais velho disse após respirar fundo. – Mesmo se fosse um “acidente”... – fez aspas com a mão quando disse a palavra. – É idiotice aquele alfa proibir você de ver o ChanYeol. Pelo amor, nós crescemos juntos. – tentou fazer o ômega ver a face podre de DongHoon mais uma vez.

\- Ele tem seus motivos. – o menor retrucou.

BaekHyun estava prestes a perder a paciência novamente quando sentiu o braço de ChanYeol o envolver, lhe passando calma através da ligação que possuíam. JongIn não estava muito diferente em sua cama, precisava de toda a sua força de vontade para se manter quieto durante a conversa. Um rosnado parecia estar preso em seu peito. Ver KyungSoo desconsiderar a si próprio em beneficio daquele alfa lhe dava muita raiva.

\- Tudo bem. Não vamos mais falar nesse assunto agora, ok? – o maior tentou apaziguar o ambiente. – KyungSoo ainda está se recuperando e não devemos estressá-lo agora, Baekkie.

\- Ótimo. – o companheiro concordou contrariado. A verdade era que BaekHyun estava cansado dessa situação. Talvez por isso tenha mandado os bons costumes as favas e quisesse desesperadamente separar KyungSoo do outro alfa, mesmo que fosse quase impossível pensar em alternativas de se livrar desse laço sem envolver a morte de um dos envolvidos. E mesmo assim a vida de KyungSoo nunca mais seria a mesma. O mais velho estava tão desesperado que imaginava formas de matar DongHoon e esconder o corpo.

\- Já que viemos aqui, não vamos perder esse tempo brigando. – ChanYeol falou alegre, tentando animar o ambiente. – Vamos botar o papo em dia.

\- Não tenho nada para contar, o hospital não é um lugar movimentado. – KyungSoo entrou na onda do maior, tentando brincar.

\- Hmm, percebi que está dividindo o quarto com alguém. – BaekHyun disse como quem não quer nada, por mais que ChanYeol pudesse sentir que o companheiro iria aprontar.

\- Ah, sim. – KyungSoo disse corando sem querer. “Bingo!”, pensou o outro ômega ao ver a reação do amigo.

\- E vocês não conversam para matar o tempo? – o mais velho questionou normalmente.

\- Na verdade, nós conversamos bastante. O nome dele é JongIn, é mais novo do que nós um ano e dá aulas de dança. Tem sido bastante agradável com ele aqui para conversamos. – o menor disse envergonhado, por mais que se repreendesse internamente pela vergonha desnecessária.

\- Entendo. – BaekHyun disse e não conseguiu segurar o tom malicioso, que alertou o menor.

\- Baek, pare de pensar bobagem. Ele é só um alfa gentil. Bem diferente dos que vemos por aí. E... – não conseguiu se conter, sorrindo ao pensar nas ações do mais novo. – Ele é uma criança grande. Sempre emburrado com pequenas coisas, como a comida. Adora falar dos livros que já leu e fica muito irritado com as coisas que acontecessem com seus personagens preferidos. Parece que está sempre tentando me fazer sorrir, por que sempre brinca ou fala algo bom.

Se BaekHyun tinha alguma dúvida, ao ouvir KyungSoo falar de seu colega de quarto, essa dúvida sumiu. O amigo provavelmente nem se dava conta, mas ao falar sobre o alfa, seus olhos ostentavam de maneira simples um brilho que o mais velho não via há muitos anos. E seu sorriso demonstrava um pouco da antiga vivacidade que tinha. O lembrou dos velhos tempos, de quando o menor teve sua primeira paixão. E isso foi o suficiente para perceber que KyungSoo já se encontrava apaixonado pelo outro alfa. Não sabia como o moreno tinha conquistado seu amigo em tão pouco tempo, sem nem sequer se verem, mas estava feliz por presenciar KyungSoo assim mais uma vez.

BaekHyun trocou um rápido olhar com ChanYeol e percebeu que o maior tinha notado a mudança em KyungSoo também, porém não sabia de onde ela vinha, diferente de si.

Já JongIn quase morria de vergonha do outro lado da cortina, completamente vermelho por ouvir o menor falar aquelas coisas sobre si.

\- Gente, está na hora. – InHa disse ao entrar no quarto.

BaekHyun suspirou, não querendo se separar do amigo. E ChanYeol sentia o mesmo, KyungSoo era como um irmão para si e saber que precisava deixá-lo a mercê daquele alfa partia seu coração. Porém, o maior era otimista e acreditava que um dia conseguiriam tirar DongHoon da vida do amigo.

\- Ok. Você se cuide, hein? – BaekHyun disse, dando um abraço cuidadoso no menor. Logo sendo seguido por ChanYeol, que por ser mais desastrado acabou batendo no braço machucado do amigo quando foi abraçá-lo.

\- Ai, ChanYeol! – KyungSoo reclamou.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. – o maior se desculpou apressado, com medo de ter piorado a situação do mais novo, mas KyungSoo garantiu que estava tudo bem consigo ao notar o estado quase choroso do alfa.

Após a visita inesperada dos amigos, KyungSoo ficou quieto, perdido em pensamentos assim como JongIn. O alfa só pensava em maneiras de tirar KyungSoo de perto do outro alfa. Não o queria machucado mais. Cada dia que passava ficava mais perto do menor receber alta.

KyungSoo por outro lado ficou apreensivo com os amigos. Ele não queria dar toda aquela preocupação a eles e sabia muito bem, por conhecê-los há anos, que eles não desistiriam simplesmente.

**17 de Maio de 2016**

**06h13min**

Mais um dia se iniciava. Os dois pacientes do quarto foram acordados pela enfermeira ao aplicar seus devidos remédios. A enfermeira tinha acabado de sair quando KyungSoo tomou coragem de falar antes que o moreno dissesse algo.

\- JongIn? – o maior ouviu a voz melodiosa pelo quarto.

\- Sim, Soo? – o moreno indagou o outro.

\- Eu queria conversar. – o menor disse.

JongIn estava perdido em sua euforia. KyungSoo finalmente tinha vindo falar consigo. Nos outros dias sempre era o alfa que iniciava a conversa, isso deixava JongIn meio incerto se KyungSoo realmente queria conversar consigo ou só respondia por educação.

\- Pode falar, Soo. Eu estou aqui para te ouvir. – o moreno respondeu e isso era tudo que KyungSoo precisava ouvir. Saber que tinha alguém disposto a lhe ouvir. O menor não se sentia desconfortável ao falar com o alfa, ele podia agir naturalmente sem medo de represálias.

Porém, uma parte sua ainda estava temerosa, por estar desobedecendo as ordens de DongHoon e falando com JongIn, agora ainda mais, por ter sido ele a iniciar a conversa.

\- Eu não tenho algo especifico para falar, é só que... – o ômega parou de falar, sem saber ao certo como continuar.

\- Só o que? – o alfa perguntou, incentivando o mais velho a continuar.

\- Bem, hoje vai ocorrer um teste para uma peça de teatro. Bem, não que eu fosse disputar por alguma vaga ou algo assim, mas eu estava pensando em como seria. É meio inevitável pensar. – KyungSoo segredou.

\- E por que não iria tentar fazer o teste? Se você gosta de atuar, podia muito bem tentar. – o maior questionou, por mais que já soubesse a resposta provável do menor não tentar e isso lhe enraivecia.

\- Bem, eu... Eu gosto de atuar. A sensação da primeira vez que pisei em um palco foi inesquecível, mas... – o mais velho parou de falar novamente. KyungSoo não imaginava que seria tão difícil externar seus pensamentos depois de tanto tempo os guardando.

\- Soo, você pode falar o que quiser comigo. – JongIn disse de forma suave, passando conforto ao outro.

\- Eu sei. – o menor sussurrou, mesmo sabendo que o alfa ouviria. Sentiu as bochechas corarem e JongIn não estava atrás. Pois, sentia na pele a alegria pelo ômega estar demonstrando confiança em si ao querer se abrir consigo. – DongHoon não quer que eu trabalhe. Na verdade, ele não gosta que eu saia muito de casa. Já foi uma verdadeira luta ele permitir que eu fosse visitar meu amigo em seu local de trabalho. – ao dizer as palavras se sentiu livre. – Quer dizer, ele não quer que eu fique perto de outros alfas e dá para entender isso. Você deve saber do que eu estou falando por ser um alfa também. – se apressou a dizer.

JongIn estava com muita raiva, mas tentava se controlar, pois sabia que se rosnasse ali podia assustar o ômega. Ele não duvidava que se não estivesse com as duas pernas quebradas, na próxima vez que visse DongHoon avançasse nele.

\- Eu não sei não, Soo. – o moreno disse quase entredentes. – Quer dizer, eu nunca marquei ninguém. Mas eu não acho certo privar um ômega de fazer as coisas que gosta e é bom por ciúmes. Quer dizer, ele deve lidar com seu ciúme e deixar seu parceiro viver a vida como quiser.

Um silêncio pairou entre os dois. KyungSoo começava a se arrepender de ter falado algo, pois JongIn seria mais um que lhe falaria para largar o alfa. Mas como faria isso? A marca o prendia eternamente.

\- E eu acho que se você quer atuar, deveria tentar fazer algum teste. Talvez quando DongHoon o ver encima de um palco, resplandecente, ele mude de ideia e saiba apreciar o ômega talentoso que você é. – JongIn disse o que o menor menos esperava. O alfa não parecia julgar a si ou sua situação com o outro alfa. Entretanto, JongIn estava se corroendo por dentro ao falar aquilo. Mas queria o menor feliz, mesmo que isso pudesse estar ligado a ele estar com o outro alfa lhe apoiando. E o moreno pode perceber claramente com aquela conversa que o que o ômega mais queria era apoio e aceitação, provavelmente do alfa que estava ligado. Afinal, KyungSoo tinha a marca de DongHoon e isso queria dizer que o ômega gostava o suficiente do alfa para ter permitido a mordida. Tais pensamentos eram como veneno para JongIn e ele sentia que estava verdadeiramente começando a passar mal fisicamente.

\- Obrigada, JongIn. – KyungSoo agradeceu sorrindo. Mais um sorriso que o alfa queria tanto ver, mas não conseguia.

Realmente, naquele dia JongIn passou mal pouco tempo depois da conversa com o menor. O médico responsável pelo seu caso não sabia o que tinha ocasionado o mal estar, mas no fim associaram ao estresse de estar tanto tempo no hospital. E JongIn queria que esse fosse mesmo o motivo, mas sabia bem que não era. O motivo era sua mente tentando lhe forçar a pensar que KyungSoo e DongHoon se amavam e ele não deveria tentar se intrometer entre eles, apenas ajudar o menor a ser feliz independente de com quem estava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se vocês quiserem saber como os outros personagens da fic são visualmente na minha cabeça:  
> ["KaiSoo"](https://twitter.com/exoxoxoid/status/545922014288953344)  
> ["ChanYeol"](https://cimiart.files.wordpress.com/2015/04/chanyeol-next-door.jpg)  
> ["BaekHyun"](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/aa/42/c3/aa42c30b7911a193a5d8bd46c44f73ef.png)  
> ["SeHun"](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d4/7a/00/d47a008ec529514b1c76816bf64e458b.jpg)  
> ["TaeMin"](http://pm1.narvii.com/5773/ffc92b57489792b923ab828b64d933c7e052acff_hq.jpg)


	4. A Luz Do Sol Sobre Sua Pele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, esse é um dos meus capítulos preferidos. Tão fofinho.

_“A luz do sol cegante, dourada, se derrama sobre nós,_

_Você é tão linda, brilhando forte,_

_Que eu mantenha meus olhos em você,_

_Guardando tudo._

_Antes que esse mundo adormecido abra os olhos.”_

_EXO – Walk On Memories_

**18 de Maio de 2016**

**08h14min**

\- Você está se sentindo bem? – foi a primeira coisa que KyungSoo disse ao perceber que o moreno estava acordado.

\- Eu estou bem, Soo. Não precisa ficar preocupado comigo. – JongIn respondeu pela milésima vez aquela pergunta. Depois que tinha passado mal ontem de manhã, o ômega passou o dia todo preocupado consigo, lhe perguntando toda hora se estava bem. E o moreno ficava imensamente feliz por notar a preocupação do mais velho consigo, mas não queria o estressar também. O cuidado do menor conseguia diminuir um pouco o sentimento ruim ao pensar na conclusão a que chegou ontem.

Em decorrência do que tinha acontecido ontem, JongIn recebeu a noticia de que poderia passear pelo hospital, para arejar um pouco. Seria complicado por causa de suas pernas, mas não impossível.

JongIn logo perguntou se KyungSoo poderia ir consigo e a enfermeira InHa retesou no lugar, explicando que o alfa de KyungSoo tinha proibido que o menor saísse por aí pelo hospital. JongIn ficou indignado com isso. Estava a ponto de ir falar com o chefe do hospital, quando percebeu o olhar que InHa trocava com KyungSoo. Não via a expressão de KyungSoo, mas via que a enfermeira olhava para seu lado da cortina.

De alguma forma, a mulher acabou concordando em levar o menor junto.

Em pouco tempo, outros enfermeiros vieram ajudar na tarefa que seria colocar JongIn na cadeira de rodas especial para o seu caso. Para não atrapalhar o trabalho e ter mais espaço, a cortina teria que ser afastada.

Quando KyungSoo percebeu o movimento de InHa afastando a cortina seu coração acelerou subitamente. Finalmente iria ver JongIn?

A cortina enfim foi retirada do meio dos dois e KyungSoo avistou o rosto de JongIn pela primeira vez. O estranho é que aquele rosto lhe parecia familiar. Se não soubesse que o moreno era professor de dança, pensaria que o tinha visto em alguma capa de revista. Mas não demorou muito para o menor se lembrar de onde conhecia o maior. E na mesma hora que se lembrou, abriu a boca em sinal de surpresa.

JongIn era o cliente ao qual BaekHyun o forço a servi-lo no dia em que DongHoon o pegou em flagrante e foi parar no hospital. “Que destino estranho.”, pensou o menor ao perceber que poucos dias depois JongIn sofreu o acidente e veio parar no mesmo quarto de hospital que ele. “Será que ele se lembra de mim?”, KyungSoo se indagou.

JongIn se questionava a mesma coisa ao ver o rosto surpreso do menor. Porém, concluiu que não. Afinal esteve o observando durante meses e ele nunca tinha reparo em si. Provavelmente a vez que o serviu tinha sido tão banal que nem era digna de ser lembrada.

O alfa apenas sorriu conformado para o ômega e pelos enfermeiros terem iniciado o trabalho delicado que seria coloca-lo na cadeira de rodas, não percebeu a reação do menor a si.

KyungSoo se encontrava paralisado, o sorriso do maior o tinha desnorteado. Na verdade, cada detalhe do alfa que observava conseguia o desorientar.

Quando JongIn estava devidamente posicionado na cadeira de rodas, os dois pacientes foram levados para darem uma volta no hospital pela enfermeira InHa e seu colega.

**18 de Maio de 2016**

**08h26min**

Depois de um rápido passeio pelos corredores, os dois se encontravam no jardim do hospital, onde outros pacientes também estavam aproveitando o dia de sol.

\- Pronto. – InHa disse ao posicionar a cadeira de JongIn ao lado de um banco, perto que uma árvore que lhes dava sombra. – Vou deixar vocês aproveitando um pouco. Volto em uma hora.

\- Obrigada. – KyungSoo sorriu para a enfermeira que retribuiu o sorriso e se retirou logo após isso com seu colega de trabalho.

\- Ah, como o ar é bom aqui fora. – JongIn disse, inclinando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, deixando que um dos feixes de luz que passavam pela cobertura da árvore o atingisse, iluminando seu rosto.

KyungSoo não conseguia parar de olhar para o maior. Principalmente ao ver aquela pele morena banhada pelo sol. O menor estava fascinado com a cor de pele do outro. Nunca tinha visto uma pele igual. Em geral coreanos tinham peles brancas e esse era o padrão de beleza da sociedade, mas ao olhar para JongIn e sua cor de pele natural viu o quanto isso era idiotice. O alfa era lindo. Desde sua cor de pele, até os olhos pequenos gateados e a boca cheinha que se repuxava em um sorriso constantemente, deixando o maior com um ar infantil.

JongIn voltou a posição normal e pegou o menor o encarando fixamente, quase com um olhar abobalhado. Na mesma hora KyungSoo ficou rubro por ter sido pego no flagra e desviou os olhos. JongIn sorriu pela timidez do menor. Era bom saber que não era apenas ele que ficava encarando o ômega.

A quietude se instalou entre os dois. KyungSoo estava afundado em constrangimento e JongIn olhava encantado para o ômega. Uma gargalhada aguda os tirou do estado em que estavam.

Avistaram um garotinho que corria pela área do jardim e depois voltava para os braços da mãe – uma paciente do hospital – sentada ao lado do pai do menino.

Ambos sorriram ao presenciar a alegria da criança brincando. KyungSoo desviou os olhos do garotinho e reparou no belo sorriso do mais novo e como seus olhos brilhavam.

\- Você gosta de crianças, né? – KyungSoo perguntou mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

\- Sim, eu adoro. – o moreno respondeu voltando a olhar o mais velho. – Minha irmã mais velha já tem uma filha. E pode acreditar, ela é a criança mais fofa desse mundo! – falou completamente convicto. KyungSoo gostava de ver a animação do mais novo ao falar da sobrinha. – Sério, você tinha que ver, Soo! Quando eu cheguei na casa da minha irmã, ela estava se exercitando. Uma menina daquele tamanho. – o maior começou a rir. – Ela ficava falando “Vamos nos exercitar, tio!”. – o alfa de outra pausa para rir, agora chegando a segurar a barriga. – Uma menininha daquele tamanho... Me deu uma lavada... Nos polichinelos. – a essa altura o maior já ria escandalosamente a ponto de ser difícil para KyungSoo entender o outro.

Enquanto KyungSoo observava JongIn rindo espalhafatosamente pode ver o quanto o moreno devia ser um tio babão e provavelmente seria um ótimo pai no futuro.

KyungSoo se pegou pensando em JongIn brincando com uma criança pequena enquanto agia tão infantil quanto a mesma. O estranho foi que o menor automaticamente se imaginou na cena, junto de JongIn brincando com a criança como se fossem uma família.

O menor tratou de espantar esse pensamento. Se ele fosse imaginar algo em relação a construir família deveria estar pensando em DongHoon e não no alfa moreno extremamente gentil que conhecia a poucos dias, diferente de seu parceiro de anos. KyungSoo imediatamente sentiu-se culpado pelo pensamento indevido em relação a JongIn. E na mesma hora sentiu a reação de DongHoon ao seu sentimento. O menor orou silenciosamente para que seu sentimento de culpa não fosse forte o bastante para alertar DongHoon e fazê-lo vir ao hospital. KyungSoo queria apenas ficar mais alguns momentos com JongIn e queria manter o moreno bem longe do outro alfa.

JongIn se recuperou do ataque de risos e reparou no quanto o menor estava viajando em pensamentos. E por estar tão distraído, KyungSoo não percebeu a pequena criança se aproximar de si, até que sentiu alguém abraçando sua perna. O menor olhou assustado para o local, até perceber o pequeno garotinho de antes agarrado a si que nem um coala.

\- Pororo. – a criança falou meio enrolado, típico de uma criança que estava aprendendo a falar.

\- O que? – o ômega perguntou sem entender.

\- Pororo. – criança repetiu apertando mais o ômega e sorrindo feliz. KyungSoo olhou a criança desconcertado.

JongIn caiu na gargalhada na hora.

\- Omo, como nunca reparei nisso?! – JongIn exclamou entre o riso. – Você é a cara do Pororo, Soo. Ele está te confundindo. 

A criança contagiada pela risada do adulto, ria junto, mesmo sem entender a situação. KyungSoo olhou indignado para JongIn, mas teve que dar o braço a torcer ao ver a cena linda que era ver aquela criança grande rindo junto do pequeno garotinho. O ômega acabou rindo junto.

\- HaMyung, já disse para não incomodar os outros. – o pai da criança apareceu, tirando-a da perna do ômega. – Desculpe o incômodo. – disse ao inclinar o corpo em um pedido de desculpas.

\- Está tudo bem. - o menor falou sorrindo e viu o pai e a criança se afastarem, voltando para junto da mãe.

O menor voltou a encarar o alfa, vendo que o acesso de riso já tinha passado. Gostava de ver como JongIn consiga rir facilmente, sem se importar de passar uma pose de alfa, como muitos. O maior parecia tão simples, tão alegre. Mal sabia KyungSoo que JongIn estava assim tão feliz por estar ao seu lado.

\- Mas como sabe quem é Pororo? – o menor indagou.

\- Como eu não iria conhecer, Hyung? É um fenômeno. – o maior respondeu, mas estranhamente parecia envergonhado e o mais velho estranhou isso.

\- O que foi? – perguntou ao alfa.

\- Bem, é só que... – JongIn parou, meio incerto de continuar, já estava acostumado a ser zoado quando revelava esse fato. – Eu não me importo de ver Pororo com minha sobrinha, até repetir várias vezes, por que eu acabei gostando bastante do desenho.

\- Omo! Sério? – KyungSoo perguntou surpreso e o maior já esperava sua risada ao chamá-lo de criança por isso. – Não achei que outro adulto pudesse gostar além de mim! – completou animado.

JongIn se surpreendeu pela reação do menor. “KyungSoo gosta de Pororo também?!”, o alfa pensou abismado e ao seus olhos isso foi como um sinal de que o ômega era sua alma gêmea.

\- Sério que você gosta, Soo? – o maior perguntou afobado.

\- Claro! Tem como não gostar? Vejo praticamente todo dia na TV à tarde. – o menor respondeu, também animado.

JongIn abriu a boca em um “O” perfeito.

\- Nossa, isso é tão legal! Nós podemos ver juntos um dia! Qual seu personagem preferido?! Você já viu o episódio final? – o alfa bombardeou o ômega com perguntas, animado demais para se conter. Finalmente teria alguém para falar sobre Pororo.

\- JongIn, respira um pouco. Assim você vai ter um treco. – KyungSoo falou com um sorriso, tentando acalmar o maior.

\- Não dá, Soo! Eu sei até cantar a música de abertura. Ya, Pororo-da! – e o maior começou a cantar abertura da primeira temporada do desenho. – Noneun ge jaeil joha. Chingu deul moyeora. Eonjena jeulgeoweo! Gaegusengi Pororo!...

Em outra situação, KyungSoo poderia estar com vergonha, pois estavam chamando a atenção das pessoas que passeavam pelo jardim do hospital também. Mas com JongIn agindo que nem uma criança, todo empolgado, ele não conseguiu se importar com isso. Apenas ficou admirando o maior.

\- Tudo bem, JongIn. Eu entendi. Você está empolgado. E respondendo as suas perguntas: sim, eu já vi o episódio final. Tenho todas as quatro temporadas. Podemos realmente ver um dia juntos. E meu personagem preferido é o Krong.

\- Oh, eu sei imitar o Krong! – JongIn disse entusiasmado.

\- É mesmo? – o menor perguntou surpreso.

\- Sim, olha: Krong! – maior imitou, formando garras com as mãos.

O silêncio se abateu sobre eles por um momento, antes que KyungSoo caísse em uma gargalhada quase histérica. JongIn contagiado pela alegria do menor, começou a rir também, mesmo que suas bochechas estivessem coradas de vergonha.

\- Você é bonito, Hyung. – o alfa observou depois de ter passado a crise de risos.

KyungSoo parou de rir na hora e corou pela frase do maior.

\- Seu sorriso é o mais belo que já vi, deveria sorrir mais. – o moreno declarou feliz, pois finalmente conseguia ver o menor sorrindo de forma verdadeira, com uma alegria que alcançava seus olhos.

KyungSoo sorriu, mesmo estando com vergonha e recebeu em troca o sorriso puro de JongIn. Na verdade, o menor sorria muito pouco ultimamente. Não existiam muitas coisas em sua vida que pudessem lhe proporcionar vontade de sorrir. Mas estranhamente, com JongIn o ômega sentia vontade de sorrir.

Por outro lado, JongIn estava percebendo que KyungSoo estava sorrindo e rindo muito em sua presença, isso alegrava o alfa e lhe dava uma pontinha de esperança de que fosse ele a principal causa por trás do sorriso verdadeiramente feliz do menor.

**18 de Maio de 2016**

**09h35min**

O menor se encontrava mais tranquilo ao ver que JongIn estava bem. O alfa não tinha demonstrado nenhum sinal de mal estar desde que acordou e isso acalmava o ômega.

Parecia que nenhum tempo tinha passado quando InHa voltou para busca-los.

\- KyungSoo, você já pode começar a fisioterapia. – a enfermeira anunciou e por algum motivo o menor não ficou feliz.

Geralmente, se podia fazer a fisioterapia, queria dizer que estava perto que ir embora do hospital. Devia ter pensado nisso ontem a noite, quando enfim retirou o gesso, mas estava tão feliz por se livrar daquela coisa incomoda que nem pensou nas consequências. KyungSoo automaticamente olhou para JongIn. O maior sorriu para si, lhe passando conforto.

\- Tudo bem, Noona. – o ômega respondeu sorrindo docemente.

\- Eu poderia ir com ele? – JongIn perguntou a enfermeira.

InHa hesitou. Não se permitiam pessoas de fora nas sessões, geralmente por que achavam que isso podia pressionar os pacientes. No entanto, InHa acreditava que também podia ser um incentivo e conforto ter alguém que fosse próximo lhe apoiando. Entretanto, a ômega também sabia que estaria metida em uma grande encrenca se o alfa do menor descobrisse. Suspirou cansada, essa história estava lhe metendo cada vez mais em problemas. Imaginava o que seu professor de ética da faculdade falaria.

\- Tudo bem. – a mais velha concordou, vendo os dois pacientes sorrirem felizes. – Mas não me arrumem problemas. – pediu vendo os dois assentirem. Começou a empurrar a cadeira do alfa, enquanto KyungSoo caminhava ao seu lado, indo em direção a ala da fisioterapia.

**18 de Maio de 2016**

**09h47min**

Ao chegarem a sala da fisioterapia, InHa explicou a situação para uma das fisioterapeutas que compartilhava sua opinião em relação ao acompanhamento de pessoas próximas. Após tudo resolvido, deixou os dois pacientes aguardando o atendimento.

KyungSoo olhava apreensivo para todas aquelas pessoas. Não era a primeira vez que fazia fisioterapia, até conhecia os profissionais do hospital, mas sempre sentia-se meio acanhado em um local com tantas pessoas. Os pacientes sempre eram diferentes, o ômega parecia o único que sempre voltava para aquele lugar e isso o deixava ainda mais consternado. 

\- Ei, eu estou aqui. Ok? – JongIn disse ao notar o desconforto do menor.

KyungSoo sorriu em reposta para o maior. Realmente, o ômega tinha JongIn ao seu lado e isso parecia mudar tudo.

Logo uma fisioterapeuta que o menor já conhecia foi falar com os dois.

\- Olá, KyungSoo-ssi. Como está? – SongYi cumprimentou educadamente.

\- Olá. – o menor cumprimentou se inclinando, sentindo um pouco de dor. – Bem, obrigado. – respondeu.

\- Quantas vezes já disse que não precisa se inclinar para mim nesse estado? Aposto que sentiu dor agora. – a fisioterapeuta o repreendeu. A mulher deu de ombros após ver a expressão sem graça do menor. – Mas olhe só, parece que está muito bem acompanhado hoje. Quem é seu amigo, KyungSoo? – disse ao voltar sua atenção para o alfa que acompanhava o menor.

\- Esse é Kim JongIn. Meu colega de quarto. Essa é Cheon SongYi-Noona. – o menor apresentou os dois.

\- Olá. – JongIn apenas inclinou a cabeça em cumprimento, também não queria ser repreendido pela mulher por se forçar.

KyungSoo pode notar os olhos avaliativos da fisioterapeuta no alfa e ela parecia estar gostando do que via. Isso deixou o menor um pouco irritado. “Ora, aqui não é ambiente para isso.”, era o que o ômega pensava indignado. Porém, concluiu que tinha que dar um desconto para SongYi, porque mesmo debilitado, JongIn conseguia se manter lindo.

A fisioterapeuta levou os dois até uma área onde o equipamento estava livre. Como não era a primeira vez do menor ali, SongYi não precisou explicar o passo a passo do exercício. Pois, infelizmente, o ômega já tinha quebrado o braço outra vez. Sendo assim, só lhe disse o número e as repetições que precisaria fazer.

JongIn não entendia muito bem o que o menor estava fazendo ao puxar aquela corda com as mãos, fazendo seu braço alevantar e abaixar, mas podia ver que era um esforço para o mais velho.

Depois da primeira repetição KyungSoo já fazia caretas ocasionais de dor. O moreno não sabia o que falar, mas ele gostaria de ajudar.

KyungSoo interrompeu seu exercício após terminar a segunda repetição. Precisaria de forças para fazer a terceira repetição.

\- Hyung, você está bem? – JongIn perguntou.

\- Parece fácil, mas cansa. – o menor comentou um pouco ofegante.

\- Você vai conseguir, Hyung. – o alfa falou convicto.

O menor olhou para o rosto determinado do maior, lhe passando coragem. Sorriu para o mais novo e voltou aos exercícios. Sempre ouvindo os incentivos de JongIn. “Você é o máximo, Hyung.”, “Fithing!” e “Falta pouco agora.” eram algumas das frases que o moreno falava quando notava uma careta de dor ou os ofegos vindos do menor.

KyungSoo estava feliz por ter JongIn ao seu lado, mesmo que ainda sentisse dor no ombro e ao respirar de modo desregular. Uma das dores causada pelo braço quebrado e a outra pela fratura nas costelas. Mas durante todos os exercícios que precisou fazer JongIn estava lá, o animando, mesmo que parecesse não entender nada do que fazia, o que o deixava mais adorável aos olhos do ômega.

A terapia magnética para tratar a fratura nas costelas era a última coisa que o menor precisava fazer naquele dia. Para KyungSoo era o melhor momento, pois só precisava ficar sentado e deixar os aparelhos ligados em si agirem. Pela privacidade do paciente, já que KyungSoo se encontrava sem camisa para fazer esse tratamento, uma cortina o separava do resto do pessoal da sala, inclusive JongIn, que estava do outro lado da cortina e continuava a falar com o ômega para o distrair.

\- Você vai precisar fazer isso todos os dias, não é, Hyung? – o mais novo perguntou.

\- Sim. Até eu ficar 100%. – o mais velho respondeu.

\- Então eu vou acompanhá-lo. Posso, Soo? – o moreno questionou.

\- Se SongYi permitir, eu não vejo problema. Eu gostei realmente de ter você aqui comigo. – o menor disse com um sorriso, embora o alfa não pudesse ver. O ômega estava achando incrível como JongIn parecia abrilhantar qualquer lugar que estivesse. O apoio do alfa realmente estava sendo muito importante para si e ficou espantado ao perceber isso.

JongIn ficou feliz ao ouvir as palavras de KyungSoo. Queria estar sempre perto do ômega, o apoiando, alegrando... Tudo que o maior pudesse fazer para ajudar o menor, ele faria.

Após a terapia magnética terminar, SongYi ajudou KyungSoo a vestir a camisa com cuidado e se despediu, avisando que logo InHa chegaria para os levar de volta ao quarto.

Enquanto esperavam, KyungSoo estava sentado na maca na qual fez o tratamento e JongIn estava ao seu lado.

\- Hmm, droga. – o menor disse ao sentir os dedos dormentes.

\- O que foi, Soo? – o maior perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu estou com os dedos dormentes. – o mais velho disse, começando a mexer os dedos da mão direita.

Só agora JongIn notou os dedos inchados e praticamente roxos do mais velho. O alfa se assustou, arregalando os olhos.

\- Meu Deus, Soo! – em um ato instintivo o moreno pegou a mão do menor e começou a esfrega-la entre as suas, tentando fazer o sangue circular. – Nossa, sua mão está tão fria, Soo! – disse ao levantar o rosto e encarar o ômega.

Foi nesse momento que JongIn percebeu que estavam muito próximos. Por ter puxado a mão do mais velho para si, inconscientemente tinha o puxado para mais perto, o deixando inclinado sobre ele. Então, seus rostos estavam mais perto do que sequer um dia o alfa sonhou. E ainda tinha a mão fria do menor envolvida pelas mãos quentes do moreno. Os dois automaticamente coraram ao se dar conta da situação que estavam.

\- N-não se preocupe, J-JongIn. – o ômega gaguejou, mas não se afastou do alfa. JongIn abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, tendo seus olhos tapados pela franja, mas o menor ainda podia ver as bochechas coradas do alfa. – Isso é um efeito colateral, m-minha mão vai estar mais inchada e azulada. – completou a frase da melhor maneira que pode, com muito custo, tentando agir normalmente. Mas a verdade era que o toque do moreno estava afetando o menor. Aquelas mãos quentes e grandes, que lhe passavam tanto calor e o deixavam bem consciente da maciez da pele do alfa ao tê-las se esfregando contra a sua própria pele. Por mais que o mais novo tenha agido por impulso ao agarrar a mão do mais velho, o ômega não sentiu em nenhum momento um toque rude contra si. KyungSoo ficou surpreso ao constatar que estava gostando daquele toque.

JongIn estava numa confusão interna. Continuava com o ato de esfregar a mão do menor quase que inconscientemente, pois sua mente estava longe, perdida. O alfa não podia acreditar que um simples toque pudesse ser tão bom e o deixar tão fora de órbita. “Eu estou tocando no KyungSoo-Hyung!” era o pensamento gritante dentro da mente do maior. O alfa tinha baixado a cabeça assim que percebeu a proximidade do outro, então só lhe restava ver as mãos juntas e essa visão já o desconcertava por si só. A mão tão branquinha do menor em contraste com as suas mãos morenas. Podia notar que elas não tinham grande diferença de tamanho, embora a sua continuasse a ser maior que a do ômega. KyungSoo tinha uma mão bem máscula, diferente da maioria dos ômegas que tinham mãos delicadas. Era máscula, mas macia. E JongIn não pode acreditar quando sentiu seus cheiros misturados pelo ato que estava fazendo. Claro que tinha o cheiro de canela misturado ao de lavanda do menor, mas o moreno podia facilmente ignorar esse detalhe, se concentrando apenas em seu cheiro misturado ao do ômega.

Quando tomou coragem, JongIn levantou a cabeça novamente para encarar o menor e se perdeu completamente nos grandes olhos negros do ômega.

A mão de KyungSoo já tinha voltado há tempos ao seu estado normal, provavelmente estimulada pela circulação rápida do menor, que se encontrava extremamente nervoso, sentindo seu coração bater rápido, bombeando furiosamente sangue para todo seu corpo. Entretanto os dois continuavam na mesma posição, perdidos um no outro.

Pelo menos estavam assim, até InHa chegar e interromper os dois. JongIn largou a mão do menor e se afastou tão rápido que bateu com força as costas contra o encosto da cadeira, o fazendo soltar um muxoxo de dor. Com KyungSoo não foi diferente, o ômega se afastou tão rápido que quase caiu deitado na cama, mas conseguiu se equilibrar.

O alfa e o ômega se encontravam completamente corados e evitavam encarar InHa e um ao outro.

**18 de Maio de 2016**

**12h14min**

A enfermeira não disse uma palavra sequer sobre o ocorrido, apenas conduziu os dois pacientes novamente para seu quarto.

\- Noona, pode deixar a cortina aberta? – KyungSoo perguntou a enfermeira quando ela estava prestes a fechar novamente a cortina que os deixaria sem poder se ver. – Eu estou melhor agora. Perto do horário de visitas eu posso me levantar da cama e fechar ela novamente. Tudo bem?

InHa o olhou com dúvida, mas depois concordou. A enfermeira avisou que logo trariam o almoço dos dois e então saiu do quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos.

KyungSoo suspirou aliviado. Não sabia por que se sentia inquieto com a possibilidade de deixar de ver JongIn agora que conhecia seu rosto e seus trejeitos. Obviamente, o ômega sabia que precisava fechar a cortina antes que DongHoon chegasse, pois com certeza o alfa não gostaria de vê-la afastada. Mas aos olhos de KyungSoo não parecia uma má ideia ter que se levantar todo dia para fechar a cortina antes do horário de visitas e abri-la novamente após o término das visitas.

E o mais velho confirmou que valia a pena quando olhou para o lado e pode ver o sorriso de JongIn direcionado a si. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, esse dia foi movimentado, né? :D  
> Eu adoro esse capítulo por que finalmente consegui fazer um capítulo feliz. Além do momento do JongIn e do Soo na fisioterapia, que eu gostei muito de escrever.  
> “Eu estou tocando no KyungSoo-Hyung!”, hahaha. JongIn maior KyungSoo biased que você respeita.  
> Gente, revelação: na vida eu sou JongIn e KyungSoo. Eu adoro desenhos infantis. Meu preferido é Pequeno Urso. (Alguém já viu?) E já vi Pororo. Uma fofura. Fiquei triste quando parou de dar no canal 48. Depois que fui pesquisar a abertura, a música não sai da minha cabeça.  
> Ah, quem estiver se questionando por que o Soo ainda está no hospital mesmo fazendo a fisioterapia, já que geralmente ninguém fica no hospital por membros quebrados. Nesse universo eu fiz que o sistema de saúde deles ser mais atencioso que o nosso, por assim dizer. Ok?  
> Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto eu gosto dele.  
> Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	5. Sing For You

_Eu irei segurar meu velho violão,_

_E a declaração que eu não consegui fazer,_

_Ou as histórias que persistentemente engoli._

_Como se tivesse acabado que escrever uma música_

_Estou tentando dizer isso agora,_

_Então apenas ouça,_

_Eu irei cantar para você._

_EXO – Sing For You_

**19 de Maio de 2016**

**07h30min**

KyungSoo acordou depois de uma noite tranquila de sono – como há muito tempo não tinha – e encontrou JongIn o observando. O maior na mesma hora desviou o olhar, envergonhado por ter sido pego no flagra, o que fez o ômega o achar ainda mais fofo. Fazendo assim KyungSoo abrir seu primeiro sorriso do dia.

\- Bom dia, JongIn. – o mais velho saudou o mais novo.

\- B-bom dia, Soo. – o moreno disse ainda envergonhado.

\- Dormiu bem? – o menor perguntou, se ajeitando melhor na cama, ficando sentado.

\- D-dormi sim. – o maior respondeu, querendo se matar internamente por estar gaguejando tanto. Deixando transparecer em seu rosto sua irritação, o tornando adorável aos olhos do ômega. – E você, Hyung? Dormiu bem?

\- Como uma pedra. Fazia tempo que não descansava tão bem. – KyungSoo disse com energia, se sentia realmente revigorado.

E JongIn só conseguia ficar o olhando admirado, apreciando toda a alegria que o menor demonstrava. Mas claro, não ficou o admirando por muito tempo, afinal ainda sentia vergonha de ter sido pego pelo menor enquanto o olhava dormindo. O que KyungSoo devia estar pensando de si nesse momento? Devia estar pensando que era um estranho, ou pior, um doente. Mas o moreno não tinha qualquer má intenção. Apenas acordou cedo igual nos outros dias, algo que seria raro se estivesse em casa, mas o movimento no quarto quando as enfermeiras vinham aplicar os remédios sempre o acordava. Porém, dessa vez, diferente das outras, não havia uma cortina separando-o de KyungSoo. Pode ver claramente o menor que dormia no leito ao lado. O ômega possuía uma expressão tão serena, tão em paz, que o maior se viu hipnotizado, sem conseguir desviar o olhar. Passou vários minutos apenas observando o movimento regular que o tórax do menor fazia ao respirar, seus lábios meio abertos, pelos quais saía uma pequena ressonância. Podia finalmente observar todos os traços do rosto do mais velho sem precisar desviar os olhos ou com medo de ser pego. Isso, claro, antes de o menor abrir os olhos e ser exatamente pego o observando na cara dura. JongIn estava tão envergonhado, queria enfiar o rosto no travesseiro e se esconder eternamente.

**19 de Maio de 2016**

**08h49min**

JongIn e KyungSoo estavam novamente no jardim do hospital, aproveitando o dia ensolarado, quando foram surpreendido pelo alfa que saiu do nada.

\- Olá, meu ursinho. – SeHun disse após beijar a bochecha do moreno.

KyungSoo estreitou os olhos ao ver a cena. Por um momento o ciúme o atacou, até cair em si. Não podia sentir ciúme de JongIn. Era errado, o alfa não era seu, tinha SeHun e ele próprio tinha DongHoon. Mas quando pensou nisso, lhe pareceu uma mentira.

\- Sai para lá, SeHun. – JongIn afastou o outro que riu.

\- Precisa ser mais carinhoso com seu namorado, bebê. – SeHun zoou o amigo.

\- Vai se ferrar. – o moreno retrucou. – O que está fazendo aqui há essa hora?

\- Nada. – o mais novo desconversou, dando de ombros. O moreno estreitou os olhos, estranhando o comportamento do amigo. – Deixa para lá, depois eu te conto. – reparou no ômega sentado no banco ao lado de JongIn. – Mas e aí, não vai me apresentar?

\- Ah, desculpe. – JongIn falou sem graça por ter esquecido. – Soo, esse é Oh SeHun. E SeHun, esse é Do KyungSoo.

\- Prazer. – o menor se curvou cumprimentando educadamente, mas logo se arrependeu ao sentir a dor nas costelas. Odiava quando os machucados não o permitiam agir normalmente.

\- E aí. – SeHun cumprimentou simplesmente com um balançar de cabeça.

JongIn revirou os olhos, SeHun nunca foi um poço de educação. Mas o moreno reparou que KyungSoo tinha demonstrado dor ao fazer a reverência.

\- Soo, você está bem? – o alfa mais velho perguntou preocupado.

\- Estou sim. – o menor respondeu sorrindo, não querendo causar preocupações ao alfa.

SeHun observava aquela cena com curiosidade. Não precisou nem de dois minutos para ele perceber que o clima entre aqueles dois não era amigável, era outra coisa... Além da preocupação exagerada que seu amigo estava demonstrando, era quase como um letreiro neon em sua testa. JongIn sempre foi péssimo em esconder seus sentimentos. O mais novo também não demorou a sentir o cheiro misturado e ver a marca bem destacada no pescoço do menor. SeHun só esperava que suas suspeitas estivessem erradas, pois, essa história não poderia acabar bem para o lado de seu amigo.

\- Enfim, eu preciso ir. Só vim aqui porque vi você, meu ursinho. – o mais novo voltou à postura debochada, recebendo um resmungo do amigo. – Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, KyungSoo. – se dirigiu ao ômega e então deu um beijo molhado na bochecha do amigo, saindo rindo em seguida, aproveitando que JongIn não poderia vir correndo atrás de si.

\- Aish, já disse para parar com isso, idiota. – JongIn resmungou enquanto limpava sua bochecha, sabendo que o amigo ainda conseguia o ouvir, mas só recebeu a risada do outro em resposta.

\- Você tem vergonha de demonstrar carinho intimo com seu alfa? – KyungSoo perguntou antes que pudesse se conter. Tinha observado a interação dos dois namorados e por mais que tivesse um clima brincalhão entre eles, não conseguia evitar de pensar que JongIn parecia meio incomodado. Talvez JongIn se sentisse desconfortável por demonstrar as coisas publicamente, afinal, muitos os julgariam por serem dois alfas juntos. Achou que estava sendo metido por se intrometer assim no relacionamento deles, mas JongIn tinha o ouvido desabafar sobre um assunto delicado, queria apenas retribuir o favor e demonstrar que estava ali também para o moreno, se ele quisesse conversar. Ele imaginava que a relação dos dois alfas deveria ser complicada, mas os admirava por serem tão corajosos e assumirem isso. Claro, essa era a parte racional de KyungSoo falando, a mais irracional, que ele preferia não se ater, estava se remoendo por pensar em JongIn como sendo de outra pessoa. Estava se esforçando para o moreno não perceber o seu ciúme injustificável. – Se você quiser conversar comigo, eu estou aqui. Deve ser difícil amar alguém e ser julgado como errado. – disse e depois se arrependeu pela escolha de palavras. – Não que eu julgue vocês como errados, eu mesmo já me envolvi com uma ômega. – o menor falou apressado, tentando concertar a situação, torcendo para que o outro não ficasse magoado consigo.

\- Ah, Soo. Eu e o SeHun não namoramos de verdade. – JongIn disse ao se dar conta que KyungSoo ainda não sabia de sua mentira. Uma parte do alfa estava chocada pela revelação do ômega. Parecia meio impossível imaginar aquele KyungSoo submisso tendo tal atitude. Pois, a relação entre classes iguais ainda era muito mal vista na sociedade e tomar uma atitude em relação a isso era no mínimo muito corajoso. E o mais novo se surpreendia cada vez mais com o menor, mas uma parte sua ficava triste ao pensar no que foi preciso KyungSoo passar para se tornar um ômega conformado com sua atual situação, agindo como um ômega que acatava tudo de um alfa.

No entanto, a maior parte de JongIn se sentia apenas feliz por KyungSoo ter se oferecido para conversarem.

\- Ah. – o ômega tentou parecer imparcial para que o alfa não percebesse seu alívio pela revelação, mas o sorriso que deixou escapar contradizia isso.

\- Eu sei que não foi certo o que eu fiz. – o moreno tentou se explicar, embora não entendesse aquele sorriso da parte do menor, pelo menos KyungSoo não parecia irritado consigo pela mentira. – Mas quando DongHoon disse que não me queria perto de você, essa foi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça para dizer. Por que eu realmente não queria ficar longe de você. – falou de forma natural, sem saber o estrago que causava ao coração do menor por palavras tão simples, mas cheias de sentimentos.

KyungSoo tentava, e como tentava, mas era cada vez mais difícil se manter imune a JongIn e suas palavras.

Mais tarde, a cortina estava de volta os separando, enquanto o horário de visitas passava de forma penosa para os dois pacientes, embora KyungSoo se recusasse a assumir isso conscientemente.

\- Ei, quase ia me esquecendo. – DongHoon falou, ao desviar sua atenção do celular, focando-a em KyungSoo. – O que foi aquilo ontem?

\- O que? – o menor perguntou, sem entender do que o alfa estava falando.

\- Ontem de manhã senti algo vindo de você que há muito tempo eu não sentia. – o alfa disse.

“Aish!” era o que se passava pela mente do ômega. KyungSoo sabia ao que DongHoon estava se referindo. Ontem de manhã ele estava com JongIn na fisioterapia.

\- Por que estava tão feliz? – DongHoon perguntou. – Você geralmente não fica todo feliz por estar no hospital. O que estava fazendo? – insistiu ao estreitar os olhos.

O menor sabia que DongHoon conseguia sentir seu nervosismo, por isso tentou se acalmar.

\- Eu estava na fisioterapia. – o ômega respondeu, sem responder a real pergunta. Era uma meia verdade. Torcia para o alfa não lhe perguntar mais alguma coisa ou insistir, pois, temia que suas emoções o entregassem.

Quando havia uma marca na jogada, era quase impossível mentir para seu parceiro, exigia muito controle e força de vontade. O que KyungSoo não tinha. O menor sabia que estaria encrencado se o maior descobrisse sobre seus passeios pelo hospital com JongIn, assim como a companhia do moreno em suas sessões de fisioterapia. Mas o pior seria se DongHoon quisesse descontar sua raiva em JongIn. O moreno estava simplesmente lhe ajudando e não merecia ouvir desaforos do outro alfa.

Porém, se KyungSoo já demonstrava seu nervosismo por causa da ligação que possuíam, JongIn se entregava com a aceleração de seu coração. O moreno estava muito atento ao que acontecia no outro lado da cortina, afinal, hoje um silêncio atípico se instalou do seu lado do quarto, já que nenhum de seus amigos ou familiares pode lhe visitar.

A razão do nervosismo de ambos era diferente, enquanto KyungSoo se encontrava preocupado com DongHoon descobrindo sua ligação com JongIn, o próprio moreno apenas conseguia ficar estupidamente alegre ao saber que causou uma felicidade que pode ser sentida pelo outro alfa. O que um minuto depois fez JongIn se repreender, essa situação estava completamente errada. Mas tentava manter sua consciência limpa pensando que apenas se sentia realizado por trazer alegria aquele ômega que sempre viu tão triste, afinal, aquela era sua missão pessoal em relação à KyungSoo. Só queria que o menor fosse feliz.

E se DongHoon conseguia sentir os sentimentos de KyungSoo pela marca para o entender, o ômega conseguia interpretar muito bem aquele olhar do alfa, sem precisar recorrer a marca, ele não acreditou no que disse.

**20 de Maio de 2016**

**16h00min**

No horário de visita daquela tarde JongIn descobriu o “segredo” de SeHun. O alfa apenas não queria roubar o momento de TaeMin ao contar da gravidez.

O ômega apareceu acompanhado de MinHo, seu alfa há alguns anos, e contou com direito a confete disparado por SeHun, que estava esperando um bebê. MinHo tinha chegado apenas hoje da viagem de trabalho e coube a SeHun acompanhar o ômega no médico quando esse passou mal durante uma aula e consequentemente os dois descobriram sobre a gravidez. E TaeMin queria esperar MinHo chegar para contar a JongIn, afinal, já bastava SeHun ter descoberto da gravidez antes de seu próprio alfa.

JongIn ficou sem palavras por um segundo antes de começar a falar completamente animado, parabenizando o casal e falando sobre como estava ansioso para ser tio novamente.

A algazarra estava formada enquanto os amigos comemoravam a notícia. Porém, no outro lado do quarto o clima não era de festa. Uma tensão tinha se apossado do alfa e ômega ao ouvirem a notícia. KyungSoo apenas esperava uma reação do alfa e tentava levantar seus murros para não doer ainda mais do que já doía pelas simples palavras do amigo de JongIn.

DongHoon bufou, se levantando com brusquidão, chamando atenção dos outros no quarto pelo barulho da cadeira arrastando.

\- Deve ser bom ter um ômega que presta. – falou apenas isso e saiu do quarto irritado. Deixando para trás o menor para lidar com a sua dor e seu murro em pedacinhos.

KyungSoo se sentia humilhado, como ômega, como homem, como parceiro. E tudo piorava por saber que os outros tinham ouvido muito bem as palavras do alfa. _Do seu alfa_.

Sem conseguir aguentar, sentiu as primeiras lágrimas caírem, e depois outras, e mais outras. Simplesmente não conseguia parar de chorar e se sentia patético por isso.

O menor não sabia como, mas de repente, braços o estavam envolvendo e o cheiro agradável de menta parecia ocupar tudo. Isso só o fez querer chorar ainda mais.

O moreno tinha primeiro explodido em raiva pelo comentário daquele alfa, depois o pânico o tomou ao ouvir o choro tão sofrido do menor. Sem pensar em seus atos, já estava pedindo a seus amigos para puxarem a cortina e botarem sua cama do lado da do outro.

Em sua mente, o mais novo apenas pensava em como queria estar com KyungSoo e o proteger de toda dor. Queria o abraçar forte, mas cuidava para não apertar o braço machucado do mais velho.

Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo. Nenhum dos dois sequer reparou a saída dos amigos de JongIn, eles estavam presos em uma bolha só deles.

Quando KyungSoo pareceu tomar mais ciência da situação em que estavam tentou se afastar, mas o moreno não permitiu. JongIn sentia que vinha fazendo progresso com o menor. Finalmente tinha conseguido quebrar algumas barreiras do ômega. E não queria ser afastado dele agora que estava conseguindo isso. Não queria que o menor voltasse a se afastar.

\- Soo, vai ficar tudo bem. – o mais novo disse, embora soubesse que não tinha direito de dizer isso, porque não sabia se iria de fato ficar tudo bem, mas estava decidido a ele próprio fazer as coisas ficarem bem. Não queria ver KyungSoo chorando nunca mais.

\- Não, não vai... Não tem como. Eu sou... quebrado. – a fala do menor demorou a se dita, interrompida por soluços que sacudiam os dois corpos, e o maior precisou se esforçar para entende-la.

\- Não, Soo. Jamais. Você é maravilhoso, só nesse pouco tempo que passamos junto eu... – mas não conseguiu terminar sua fala, o outro o cortou. KyungSoo não conseguia mais ouvir esses elogios do moreno. Isso parecia piorar tudo.

\- Eu sou defeituoso, JongIn! Um ômega que não pode gerar filhotes para seu alfa! – o mais velho gritou de forma sofrida, como se cada palavra lhe rasgasse a garganta.

O alfa ficou em silêncio, digerindo a notícia. Fazia todo sentido a reação do ômega a revelação da gravidez de seu amigo e como as palavras de DongHoon deveriam o ter ferido. A raiva borbulhou novamente em si e queria apenas poder botar as mãos no outro alfa para ensiná-lo como tratar bem seu companheiro.

\- Desculpe, Soo. Eu sei como isso deve ter sido ruim. Embora eu nunca vá entender completamente a sua dor. Mas não tem problema você ser assim... – tentou falar novamente.

\- Como não? Eu não posso dar um filho ao meu alfa. Um inútil. – o menor falava com tanta repugnância de si mesmo que o moreno apenas queria aperta-lo mais em seus braços e tirar todos os sentimentos ruins de dentro de si.

\- Mas uma relação não se faz baseada em ter ou não filhos apenas. Sei que muitos casais querem isso, mas às vezes não é possível, e o amor que eles têm é o suficiente entre eles. Ou alguns até adotam crianças ou cachorros, gatos e até plantas quando querem compartilhar seu amor! – o moreno falava de modo apressado, tentando fazer o menor perceber que sua condição não diminuía nada.

Talvez a questão fosse essa mesmo, o amor do casal. JongIn não conseguia ver como amor o que DongHoon sentia por KyungSoo. Não conseguia o ver como alguém que amava ao tratar a pessoa dessa forma.

O moreno tentava manter em sua cabeça que não deveria interferir no relacionamento dos dois se eles se amavam. O problema é que parecia cada vez mais difícil pensar que eles se amavam. E isso dava uma pontinha de esperança para o coração de JongIn. No entanto, se KyungSoo amasse DongHoon nada importaria. Seria uma batalha perdida.

Realmente queria arrancar o ômega das garras tóxicas do outro e o leva-lo para longe, para ser feliz. Não precisava ser ao seu lado, só queria o menor sorrindo com seu coração como nas manhãs ensolaradas que compartilharam.

KyungSoo chorou até a exaustão, e meio grogue pelo cansaço pronunciou:

\- Como pode me defender, JongIn? Mesmo agora eu sou errado por me sentir tão acolhido em seus braços.

O moreno não sabia o que responder. Nem precisou, porque o ômega caiu no sono assim que terminou de falar. Deixando JongIn com seus pensamentos tumultuados.

**21 de Maio de 2016**

**20h00min**

Após a crise do mais velho, o clima tinha ficado estranho entre os dois. KyungSoo se sentia desconfortável na presença do maior, envergonhado por seu desabafo. No entanto, não deixou de apreciar como JongIn continuou o acompanhando na fisioterapia daquela manhã e tentava deixar o clima mais leve com algumas piadas. As coisas pareciam caminhar para voltarem ao seu estado normal de camaradagem quando a visita rotineira do médico do plantão noturno jogou um banho de água fria neles.

KyungSoo nunca pensou que se sentiria triste ao receber alta de um hospital. O médico tinha dado uma última olhada em si e avisou que podia ser liberado na mesma hora.

\- O senhor tem certeza, doutor? – o menor tentou argumentar.

\- Claro, meu rapaz. Você está 100%. Mais cuidado da próxima vez. – dito isso o médico saiu do quarto, indo pedir a algum funcionário para avisar o alfa do menor para buscá-lo, deixando tanto JongIn quanto KyungSoo em um silêncio sepulcral.

Então era isso, iria embora.

Os dois ocupantes daquele quarto estavam em silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos.

O ômega não queria voltar para casa. Alias, nem sabia mais o que era voltar para uma casa. Há muito tinha perdido o sentimento de lar associado à casa que vivia com DongHoon. Estranhamente, um sentimento que poderia ser comparado ao de lar era sentido pelo menor toda vez que estava perto de JongIn. Se sentia confortável com o moreno. Quase podia se sentir... amado. KyungSoo sacudiu a cabeça, tratando de tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Olhou para o lado e avistou JongIn tão imóvel quanto uma pedra, olhando para frente sem nada ver realmente.

\- JongIn? – KyungSoo o chamou, mas não obteve uma resposta imediata, pois, a mente de JongIn estava uma bagunça.

O moreno estava dividido entre a tristeza de não ter mais o menor ao seu lado e a preocupação com o que poderia acontecer com ele assim que ficasse em um ambiente sozinho com aquele alfa. JongIn não podia fazer nada para impedir KyungSoo de ir com o outro, nem o podia proteger, afinal, nem andar conseguia e isso o estava matando.

\- JongIn? – o ômega tentou de novo, mas sem sucesso.

\- Você já pensou em não voltar, Soo? – de repente a voz baixa do moreno foi ouvida pelo quarto silencioso.

\- O que? – o menor perguntou confuso.

\- Em não voltar para a casa com DongHoon. Vá para a casa de BaekHyun e ChanYeol. – o alfa disse surpreendendo KyungSoo, que nem imaginava que o mesmo se quer tivesse ouvido a conversa com seus amigos. Mas não demorou muito para o menor associar que o maior estava acordado naquele dia, os ouvindo.

KyungSoo sentiu seus olhos arderem, então piscou forte para conter as lágrimas que queriam sair. “Então JongIn sempre soube de tudo. Sabe sobre minha deprimente história com DongHoon. Deve ter sentido pena de mim e por isso quis continuar meu amigo.”, apenas pensamentos negativos passavam pela cabeça do menor. Mas uma voz bem no fundo de si apontava o fato que JongIn tinha falado consigo antes mesmo da visita dos amigos. No entanto, KyungSoo se sentia ainda mais humilhado por JongIn ver mais esse lado de sua vida. Logo ele tinha visto que não era ômega o bastante para agradar seu alfa.

\- KyungSoo? – ouviu o chamado do moreno e o olhou desolado, vendo em resposta angustia nos olhos do maior. – Eu sei que não tenho o direito de me meter ou te dizer o que fazer, mas... Por favor, por favor, não volte para casa com ele. – JongIn disse suplicante. – Eu não quero que se machuque.

O maior parecia desolado igual a si. E KyungSoo queria atender ao pedido do moreno. Algo dentro do ômega estava se quebrando apenas por presenciar aquela expressão e assimilar aquelas palavras tão desesperadas, sem poder tranquilizar o alfa. Porque no final, o ômega sabia que iria voltar para DongHoon. Não havia escolha de sua parte. KyungSoo era marcado por DongHoon e apenas uma ordem o faria segui-lo.

\- Eu... Eu... Eu não po-posso, JongIn. – o menor pronunciou de forma sofrida, não contendo mais as lágrimas. Desviou os olhos do moreno, não conseguindo encarar o olhar de tristeza dele, e ficou encarando o teto enquanto deixava as lágrimas saírem sem conte-las.

JongIn ficou lá, ouvindo o choro penoso do menor se misturar com as gotas de chuva que começavam a cair e chorou junto dele.

O choro intenso cansou a ambos e quando os dois finalmente se acalmaram, depois de um tempo incontável, restou apenas o silêncio no quarto.

JongIn não conseguia mais olhar para o menor, encarando o teto também, mas quando uma doce voz foi registrada por si, quase não acreditou. O moreno olhou rapidamente para o lado e se deparou com KyungSoo cantando. O menor ainda estava soltando lágrimas silenciosas e cantava com uma emoção de pura tristeza. A letra da canção também era triste e parecia ser uma mensagem sobre o que ambos sentiam.

_“A luz da lua enche seus olhos,_

_Esta noite passa silenciosamente em dor._

_Amor não chore, esta noite,_

_Depois que a escuridão passar,_

_Amor não chore, esta noite._

_Nada disso terá acontecido,_

_Você não terá uma vida curta,_

_Você não precisará saber_

_Então amor, não chore_

_Por que meu amor protegerá você._

_O sol da manhã está derretendo,_

_O brilho que lembra você desaba,_

_Meus olhos que estavam perdidos,_

_Choram, choram, choram.”_

KyungSoo finalmente estava cantando para JongIn, em forma de despedida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bem, KyungSoo cantou Baby Don’t Cry para o JongIn, que é a forma mais rápida que conhecemos para chorar, não é mesmo, EXO-L’s?  
> Desculpe a tristeza desse capítulo. Mas era necessário. Agora a fic vai entrar em uma nova fase.  
> Por favor, não julguem duramente o Soo por voltar para o alfa, ok? O processo de se afastar de uma pessoa tóxica é extremamente delicado e demorado. Admito que eu própria vou acelerar o processo por ser uma fic e ter o tema de marca/alma gêmea na fic. Por mais que para nós pareça extremamente fácil chegar à conclusão como “Ei, esse cara é um babaca! Larga dele!”, não é tão simples assim para as pessoas que estão vivendo isso. Jeitos agressivos de tentar fazer a pessoa abrir os olhos (como o Baek faz) podem levar ao afastamento da pessoa, e não fazer nada também não nos parece uma opção. Dá para ver como o JongIn está sofrendo sobre que atitude deve tomar em relação ao Soo, né?  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	6. Só Preciso Saber Que Você Está Bem

_“Minhas memórias retornam,_

_Para o lugar onde estivemos juntos._

_Não muito distante._

_Anseio por você conforme o tempo passa,_

_Sua bela voz,_

_Sua respiração suave, amor._

_Eu ouço você._

_Eu sinto você._

_Eu não consigo ver você,_

_Mas consigo te ouvir quando fecho meus olhos._

_Tudo que tenho que fazer é encontra-la,_

_Dentre todos os barulhos do mundo._

_Seu riso suave,_

_É tudo o que preciso para saber,_

_Que você está bem.”_

_EXO – White Noise_

**22 de Maio de 2016**

**06h00min**

JongIn acordou com os movimentos da enfermeira injetando seu remédio. Após a saída da mesma, desviou o olhar para o lado, encontrando a cama vazia. Suspirou pesadamente. Acordar e conversar com KyungSoo tinha se tornado um ato normal para o moreno, tão certo quanto respirar.

Um estrondo de trovão assustou o alfa. JongIn observou que o céu parecia espelhar seu humor ao ver a intensa tempestade que estava acontecendo.

Na noite passada, o alfa tinha dormido de exaustão ouvindo o canto melodioso de KyungSoo. Agora, o moreno estava sozinho. Seu pequeno Soo tinha partido.

**22 de Maio de 2016**

**18h35min**

KyungSoo estava mexendo a comida na panela sem muito interesse, sua mente estava longe. Mais precisamente: em momentos que dividiu com JongIn.

Sua mente era preenchida com imagens dos sorrisos de JongIn, a risada contagiosa, sua pele ao sol.

Sem que percebesse, tinha queimado o jantar.

KyungSoo sabia o que isso iria causar se fosse pego por DongHoon. Nervoso, o menor tentou refazer a comida, mas antes que desse qualquer passo dentro da cozinha, pode ouvir a porta abrindo e o grito de DongHoon.

\- Que cheiro é esse, KyungSoo?! – o alfa gritou irritado.

O ômega suspirou sabendo o que o aguardava. Mentalmente ouviu a voz de JongIn e imaginou seu sorriso: “Seja forte, Hyung!”.

**27 de Maio de 2016**

**17h00min**

JongIn suspirou pela milésima vez naquela tarde ao ver que quem tinha entrado pela porta da cafeteria não era KyungSoo.

O alfa tinha recebido alta hoje do hospital e por mais que ainda estivesse de licença do trabalho, tinha ido direto para a cafeteria, mesmo que fosse tão contramão ao caminho de sua casa.

Estava há uma hora sentado em sua habitual mesa. Toda vez que ouvia a porta do lugar se abrir, olhava esperançoso pensando que podia ser o ômega, mas até agora, nenhum sinal dele.

Sua mente se dividia entre observar a porta do estabelecimento e passear por memórias com KyungSoo. O sorriso tão feliz que lhe deu naquela tarde ao sol era uma de suas memórias mais preciosas. JongIn estava preocupado que esse sorriso pudesse estar apagado nesse momento, soterrado por sentimentos de dor e medo.

\- Ele não vai vir. – BaekHyun disse, assustando o moreno que de tão concentrado na porta, nem tinha reparado na aproximação do menor.

\- Eu... – JongIn não sabia o que dizer. Sentia-se triste com a notícia de que não conseguiria ver se KyungSoo estava bem.

\- Eu sei o que está fazendo aqui. Mas KyungSoo não aparecerá por algumas semanas, para não irritar DongHoon. Pode confiar em mim, já vi isso acontecer. – BaekHyun falou visivelmente desgostoso. Mas JongIn pode sentir que a raiva do ômega não era direcionada a si e sim a situação.

Sem deixar o alfa falar qualquer coisa, BaekHyun deu-lhe as costas, voltando a atender os clientes.

JongIn queria ir até BaekHyun e arrancar o endereço de KyungSoo dele. Queria ir buscar o menor nesse momento, tirá-lo de perto daquele alfa canalha e apenas senti-lo seguro em seus braços. Depois desse tempo que tinha passado sem KyungSoo tinha parado de se questionar sobre seus sentimentos intensos demais para quem nem conhecia direito. O moreno não precisava de mais dicas ou tempo para perceber que estava apaixonado pelo menor. E como não ficaria? KyungSoo era adorável. Antes JongIn apenas queria que a tristeza sumisse dos olhos do menor, agora que tinha conseguido vislumbrar a felicidade dentro daquelas orbes negras e sorrisos verdadeiros de coração direcionados a si, sabia que não conseguiria se afastar de KyungSoo nunca. JongIn simplesmente precisava de KyungSoo estando bem para conseguir viver plenamente. 

\- Ei, stalker! – uma voz grossa foi ouvida pelo ambiente. E JongIn se surpreendeu muito ao ver que o alfa se direcionava a si. Não demorou a reconhecer o homem que sentou em sua mesa: era ChanYeol. – Stalkeando muito por aí?

\- O que? – o moreno questionou confuso.

\- BaekHyun me contou tudo. Que você vem perseguindo nosso D.O. por aí. Eu já teria te expulso aos chutes daqui se Baekkie não tivesse intercedido. Parece que ele está torcendo por você. – o maior falava calmamente, como se não estivesse falando nada demais. – Mas como eu tenho minhas dúvidas, preciso garantir. – e dizendo isso, se inclinou na direção do moreno por cima da mesa e baixou o tom de voz, soando ameaçador. – KyungSoo está passando por muitas coisas agora, então se só quer brincar com meu amigo, é melhor se afastar enquanto estou sendo bonzinho. Por que ele não precisa de alguém agora para complicar a sua vida ainda mais.

\- Eu nunca machucaria o KyungSoo-Hyung. – JongIn afirmou rapidamente, mesmo que estivesse atônito com a aproximação do maior.

\- É mesmo? – ChanYeol arqueou as sobrancelhas.

JongIn assentiu firmemente.

\- Ok. Vou te ajudar então. – o maior disse simplesmente, se afastando e voltando a assumir uma posição relaxada.

\- Vai? – JongIn perguntou espantado com a mudança súbita.

\- Vou. – o maior confirmou. – BaekHyun aprova você e KyungSoo parece finalmente disposto a pensar em alguém que não seja aquele babaca. A semana toda ele tem mandado mensagens para o Baekkie falando sobre você. Até convenceu BaekHyun a ir no hospital ver como você estava com InHa, já que ele próprio não podia ir.

JongIn estava embasbacado, saber que KyungSoo estava preocupado consigo o animava completamente. O menor não o tinha esquecido.

\- E BaekHyun disse que você vem aqui há meses, apenas observando o D.O., se estivesse apenas interessado no corpo dele provavelmente já teria desistido no momento que percebeu que ele é marcado, pois isso seria muito complicado. – ChanYeol continuou a falar.

\- Eu não me importo dele ser marcado, só quero ele bem. – o moreno afirmou convicto.

\- Pois é, bem é a última coisa que ele está. – o maior resmungou. – Bem, prazer, eu sou Park ChanYeol. – o maior se apresentou depois de um tempo.

\- Kim JongIn. – o moreno se apresentou de volta.

E nisso, JongIn tinha conquistado mais um aliado para sua causa de fazer KyungSoo ficar bem. Ou melhor dizendo, tinha entrado para o clube que queria KyungSoo bem e saudável, longe de DongHoon.

**27 de Maio de 2016**

**18h00min**

BaekHyun observou seu alfa conversando com JongIn e sorriu por isso. Aproveitando que não tinha ninguém o chamando e seu chefe não estava, o ômega mandou uma mensagem para seu amigo.

**BaekHyun:** JongIn está aqui na cafeteria. Nem esperou um dia e já está te procurando.

KyungSoo ganhou um susto ao ler a mensagem do amigo. Se pôs a digitar logo uma resposta.

**KyungSoo:** Como ele está?

BaekHyun sorriu ao receber em menos de um minuto uma resposta. KyungSoo estava realmente afobado. Sabia que podia falar livremente com KyungSoo nesse horário porque o alfa ainda não teria chegado. E depois KyungSoo só iria apagar as mensagens que trocavam como sempre, com medo do outro pegar seu celular para checar, como já tinha feito antes.

**BaekHyun:** Está preocupado com você.

KyungSoo leu a mensagem com um aperto no coração.

**KyungSoo:** E fisicamente?

**BaekHyun:** Continua um gato.

**KyungSoo:** BaekHyun, isso é sério.

**BaekHyun:** Ok. Ele está bem. Completamente 100%. Vendendo saúde. Satisfeito?

 **BaekHyun:** Preciso ir agora.

 **BaekHyun:** Vou dar seu número para ele.

**KyungSoo:** BAEKHYUN, NÃO SE ATREVA!

**BaekHyun:** :D

**27 de Maio de 2016**

**18h30min**

BaekHyun tinha explicado a situação para JongIn e agora o moreno estava a caminho de sua casa, ponderando se devia ou não mandar uma mensagem.

O alfa queria saber como KyungSoo estava, claro que queria. Mas em sua última noite com KyungSoo parecia realmente que o menor estava se despedindo de si, como se não o quisesse ver mais.

Eram quase 19h agora, o horário que DongHoon chegava e o qual BaekHyun o tinha alertado para nunca mandar mensagens depois dessa hora, pois, o alfa sempre queria monopolizar KyungSoo para ele e podia ficar irritado e descontar no menor se o mesmo estivesse com a concentração em outro lugar que não fosse ele. Além de claro, algum acidente podia acontecer e o alfa acabar vendo as mensagens mandadas, então o caos seria completo.

JongIn mandou a insegurança as favas e digitou uma mensagem, a enviando em seguida. Queria pelo menos aproveitar esses poucos minutos com KyungSoo antes do babaca chegar em casa.

**JongIn:** Olá, KyungSoo. Aqui é o JongIn, BaekHyun me deu seu número. Tudo bem com isso?

**KyungSoo:** BaekHyun é um inconsequente.

Durante uns dez minutos não houve outra resposta e isso deixou JongIn angustiado.

Desde que recebera a mensagem de BaekHyun dizendo que ia dar seu número para JongIn, KyungSoo ficou inquieto. Inconscientemente estava esperando a mensagem de JongIn, até ansiando por isso. Mas se sentia errado ao manter uma conversa com o alfa sem DongHoon saber. No entanto, o menor mandou a culpa para longe. Sentia falta de conversar com JongIn. Decidiu salvar o número com o nome de sua prima distante, para o caso de que se DongHoon checasse, não veria nada demais.

**KyungSoo:** Mas eu sinto falta das nossas conversas.

KyungSoo mandou a mensagem com as bochechas pegando fogo de tão quentes. E foi com um imenso sorriso que JongIn recebeu a mensagem. O alfa apressou-se em digitar a resposta.

**JongIn:** Eu também. E de seus sorrisos.

**KyungSoo:** JongIn!

JongIn sorriu imaginando o menor corado de vergonha.

**JongIn:** Pode ir na cafeteria segunda-feira?

KyungSoo se encolheu com a pergunta. O menor queria ir e ver JongIn, mas não podia. Sentia falta dos sorrisos do moreno, dos olhos tão sinceros e de sua presença calma e confortável. Aproveitou para checar o assado no forno como pretexto para enrolar na resposta.

**KyungSoo:** Não posso. É melhor ficar quieto em casa. Negligenciei demais DongHoon com minha ausência no hospital.

JongIn segurou um rosnado ao ler a mensagem. A senhora que estava sentada do seu lado no ônibus se afastou um pouco para o lado. O maior pediu desculpas a ela e reuniu forças antes de digitar.

DongHoon que fazia algo errado e era KyungSoo quem se sentia culpado. Isso era tão injusto que causava ânsias no maior. Porém, antes que pudesse responder a mensagem, outra de KyungSoo tinha chegado.

**KyungSoo:** Você está mesmo bem?

 **KyungSoo:** DongHoon chegou em casa. Boa noite. Se cuide.

JongIn trincou os dentes ao ver a mensagem. KyungSoo continuava preocupado consigo quando era o ômega que precisava de mais cuidados. Algo partia o moreno ao ter que deixar KyungSoo ir encontrar o outro alfa, sem poder fazer nada para impedir. Apenas observar.

**JongIn:** Eu estou bem. Pare de se preocupar comigo, por favor. Pense em você.

 **JongIn:** Eu estou aqui para você.

Com pesar, o maior bloqueou o telefone, sabendo que não teria respostas, pelo menos, não agora.

Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça no banco e tentando achar um solução para a situação de KyungSoo.

**30 de Maio de 2016**

**16h12min**

JongIn sabia que KyungSoo não apareceria, mas ele continuava indo na cafeteria mesmo assim, era um hábito já, mesmo que não tivesse que trabalhar ou não gostasse de café. Mas no fundo mantinha uma esperança que o mais velho pudesse aparecer. E foi com surpresa que ele viu o menor passar pela porta do lugar.

KyungSoo sabia que não deveria ter saído de casa, mas tudo valia ao ver aquele sorriso surpreso e alegre no rosto do moreno. Tinha passado o final de semana pensando em encontrar ou não o mais novo, e ficou mais inquieto conforme as horas do dia passavam. Porém, decidiu jogar tudo para o alto e foi, mesmo que não encontrasse o alfa lá, ele não se importava, só precisava ir. Era estranho ter esse sentimento inquietante dentro dele, que ele sabia não pertencer a DongHoon e que quase não parecia pertencer a si. O ômega nesses anos perdeu muito de seus impulsos, ele praticamente vivia um dia apenas esperando passar para o próximo. Ter algo pelo que esperar, ou que o agitasse internamente era quase vertiginoso depois de tanto tempo.

Tudo parecia lindo e brilhante aos olhos de JongIn, até ele reparar no jeito como o menor caminhava até si. KyungSoo estava andando com dificuldade e fazia pequenas caretas de dor a cada passo. O ômega sentou na frente do alfa, estremecendo um pouco pelo ato.

\- Boa tarde, JongIn. – KyungSoo falou sorrindo, como se não estivesse sentindo dor.

\- O que houve? – JongIn perguntou sério, sem conseguir cumprimentar devidamente o mais velho, pois sua mente estava em fúria. Porque já sabia a resposta para o que tinha acontecido com o menor.

KyungSoo se encolheu pela pergunta direta do alfa.

\- Nada. Eu sou um desastrado e acabei sofrendo um acidente. – o mais velho respondeu, desejando a tudo que era mais sagrado que o maior não insistisse. Não queria conversar sobre isso com JongIn.

E JongIn percebeu o desconforto do menor com o assunto. Sabia que não adiantava insistir e também não queria deixar o outro se sentindo mal. Por isso o alfa iniciou uma conversa sobre amenidades, por mais que ele soubesse o que tinha acontecido e isso lhe corroesse. Por outro lado, KyungSoo sabia que não tinha enganado o mais novo, mas se sentia grato por ele não tocar mais no assunto e poder lhe dar uma pequena alegria durante o tempo que estavam juntos.

\- Você saiu rápido. Eu pensei que ia demorar um pouco mais. – KyungSoo comentou após um tempo.

JongIn não conseguiu disfarçar, desviando o olhar, o que chamou a atenção do menor.

\- JongIn, o que houve? – perguntou o menor sem entender a reação do moreno.

\- Ah, bem... – o alfa coçou a nuca envergonhado. – Eu saí um pouco antes.

\- Antes? Por que? – o menor questionou afobado, se inclinando sobre a mesa.

JongIn travou com a aproximação do menor e sua preocupação consigo, podia ver claramente os olhos do ômega na pequena distância entre eles e isso o desconcertava.

O maior não sabia o que responder, não podia simplesmente falar “Sai antes por que estava preocupado contigo e queria lhe ver.”. Isso seria muito descaramento de sua parte.

\- Bem, eu já não aguentava mais ficar no hospital. Ficou um tédio sem você estar lá comigo. – JongIn terminou a frase e enquanto via os olhos surpresos do menor ao se afastar de si trincou os dentes, se arrependendo da escolha de palavras. Provavelmente tinha se entregado tanto com aquela frase quanto podia.

KyungSoo estava abismado por JongIn dar tanta importância para si. Aparentemente, o alfa estava sentindo tanta falta sua quanto ele próprio sentia dele.

\- Mas você não devia ser imprudente com a sua saúde. – o menor falou após um tempo.

\- Está tudo bem, Soo. Faltam só algumas sessões de fisioterapia. – o moreno tentou confortar o mais velho.

KyungSoo se lembrou de sua sessões de fisioterapia e como o moreno esteve lá com ele para apoiá-lo. Uma idéia passou por sua cabeça.

\- JongIn, que horas são as suas sessões? – perguntou sem olhar para o mais novo.

\- Sempre às 13h. Por que? – o alfa perguntou confuso.

\- Amanhã eu irei com você. – KyungSoo disse firme, encarando o alfa mostrando que não mudaria sua decisão.

KyungSoo sabia que seria um horário apertado. Precisaria sair logo depois de DongHoon para ter tempo de chegar na hora.

\- Hyung, não precisa fazer isso. – JongIn disse alarmado.

\- Claro que preciso. Você me ajudou durante a minha, nada mais justo do que eu lhe ajudar na sua. – o menor argumentou.

KyungSoo sabia que acompanhantes geralmente não eram permitidos, mas podia falar com InHa, acreditava que a enfermeira podia lhe ajudar a conseguir assistir as sessões de JongIn.

**31 de Maio de 2016**

**12h55min**

\- Hyung, que bom! Pensei que não ia conseguir vir! – Jongin exclamou feliz ao ver KyungSoo correndo em sua direção pelo corredor do hospital.

\- Me desculpe o atraso. – o menor disse, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos para tentar recuperar o fôlego.

\- Obrigada, Soo. – JongIn agiu involuntariamente, abraçando o mais velho. Estava muito feliz pela presença do menor.

KyungSoo se surpreendeu com o ato do alfa, mas não o afastou. Lentamente correspondeu ao abraço, depositando de leve a mão nas costas do maior, enquanto era esmagado em um abraço de urso. O toque de JongIn era impensado, mas conseguia ser tão afetuoso, que apenas derrubava todas as barreiras do menor.

JongIn estava adorando sentir o corpo do menor contra o seu, naquele abraço caloroso que compartilhavam. Mas não demorou muito apara a realidade lhe atingir e soltar o ômega, preocupado se tinha ultrapassado seu limite. Ficou mais tranquilo ao ver o sorriso doce que KyungSoo direcionava a si e sorriu envergonhado em resposta.

Estava sendo difícil resistir a tocar em KyungSoo cada vez mais agora que não tinha a barreira de suas pernas engessadas imposta a ele. Era tão fácil estender a mão e tocar no menor. Sentia vontade de acariciar seus cabelos que pareciam macios, suas bochechas tão gordinhas, e embora não admitisse nem para si mesmo, seus olhos desviavam muito para os lábios fartos do mais velho. Embora fosse completamente proibido. Nunca ultrapassaria esse limite, KyungSoo merecia seu respeito.

JongIn sempre pareceu gravitar para KyungSoo, antes, durante aqueles meses foram seus olhos, que sempre encontravam o menor na cafeteria, agora seu corpo gravitava normalmente para o menor. Ele simplesmente queria estar perto dele.

Após esse momento eles foram até a sala de fisioterapia. KyungSoo tinha conseguido a ajuda de InHa e entrou sem complicações na ala destinada aos pacientes.

JongIn tinha concordado com KyungSoo vir com ele nas seções e até ficou feliz, mas num primeiro momento ficou envergonhado, afinal eram várias poses estranhas que precisava fazer, geralmente deitado e com muito movimento de suas pernas obviamente. Mas KyungSoo nunca riu de si ou se mostrou impaciente enquanto ia mais devagar em certos movimentos que doíam mais.

Realmente rir era a última coisa que KyungSoo faria naquele momento, ele apenas estava preocupado com o moreno, JongIn precisava realizar muitos exercícios, afinal tinha quebrado as duas pernas e isso preocupava o menor, porque ele sabia que o moreno vivia de sua dança. E saber que o alfa tinha saído mais cedo do hospital do que seu tratamento recomendava o deixava ainda mais apreensivo.

KyungSoo mordeu forte seu lábio quando viu JongIn fazer uma expressão de dor ao precisar flexionar uma de suas pernas enquanto levantava a outra para o alto. Percebendo que deveria fazer algo para realmente apoiar o mais novo, como tinha se disposto a fazer, começou a falar sobre assuntos aleatórios. O que o moreno agradeceu, pois diminua a sua vergonha com as poses.

No final da seção, os dois já estavam mais confortáveis, falando normalmente. JongIn estava feliz por poder ouvir a voz do menor e poder ver seus sorrisos. Isso já valia seu dia inteiro. KyungSoo também estava se sentindo leve.

Foi difícil se despedir quando chegou à hora, ambos queriam passar mais tempo juntos, mas era necessário. As obrigações de KyungSoo ainda o esperavam em casa.

**07 de Junho de 2016**

**15h13min**

O momento da fisioterapia se tornou o mais aguardado por ambos ao longo dos dias. Eles estavam felizes com a convivência confortável que estabeleceram. Então sentiram uma pontada de tristeza ao terem sua rotina quebrada quando a fisioterapia do alfa chegou ao fim. Mas tentaram se animar ao pensar que sempre teriam a cafeteria para conversar, mesmo que BaekHyun sempre os ficasse importunando.

\- Soo, agora que terminei meu tratamento, temos que comemorar! – alfa disse animado. – E o melhor jeito de comemorar é comendo chicken!

\- Mas é de tarde ainda, JongIn. – o menor argumentou.

\- Não existe hora errada para comer frango frito. Toda hora é hora. – o maior falou com ar sério, o que fez o mais velho sorrir, tentando controlar o riso. O moreno falava como se fosse a coisa mais importante do mundo. – Alias, Soo, agora que estou bem de novo, você precisa ir ver alguma das minhas aulas. Acho que você ficaria bem dançando. – disse apressado, esbanjando empolgação.

\- Tem um vídeo no celular do BaekHyun da minha festa de 18 anos que discorda de você. – JongIn ri pelo gracejo do menor. Era bom ver que KyungSoo estava brincando naturalmente consigo. 

\- Vem, vou te levar ao lugar onde tem o melhor frango frito que já comi. – o maior disse, pegando na mão de menor por impulso, o guiando pelas ruas. O toque das mãos deixava ambos mais tranquilos, o gesto parecia tão certo quanto respirar. Como sempre, a presença um do outro sempre parecia gerar alegria.

Após comerem seu lanche fora de hora, os dois andavam tranquilamente pelas ruas de Seul, apenas curtindo o sol do verão.

\- Ah, eu estou tão cheio! Precisava tanto disso, me sinto recarregado! – o moreno dizia de forma infantil, acariciando a barriga. – Então, Soo, é ou não é o melhor frango frito que já comeu?! – falou empolgado enquanto começava a andar de costas.

\- JongIn, você não deveria andar assim na rua. – KyungSoo o repreendeu levemente, afinal era perigoso, poderia haver algum buraco ou desnivelamento.

\- Mas se eu não andar assim não consigo olhar diretamente para você, Soo. E eu quero continuar olhando para você. – JongIn falou naturalmente e o ômega ficou automaticamente envergonhado. Será que JongIn não percebia as coisas constrangedoras que dizia? Mas o menor admitia que gostava do jeito sincero do moreno. Parecia uma criança que cresceu demais.

O alfa realmente não tinha pensado em nada ao proferir sua fala, ele apenas queria continuar vendo a expressão feliz do menor. Era tão bom poder ver o sorriso alegre do outro, podia ver até um discreto brilho em seus olhos, que antes parecia apagado. Focado apenas em KyungSoo o mais novo não percebeu que iria tombar com uma pessoa que vinha apressada pela rua. Antes que um acidente acontecesse, o mais velho agarrou o maior e o tirou do caminho.

\- JongIn! Você precisa ter cuidado. – o menor disse ainda com os olhos arregalados pelo susto. – Agora entendo o que sua família queria dizer sobre você ser desatento. Mas como consegue?

\- Ah, me sinto perdido em tantos sons, cheiros. Não consigo me localizar muito bem. – JongIn disse desviando o olhar de KyungSoo, voltando a andar de maneira acanhada, corando levemente. Porém, o que o alfa não revelou é que estava desligado a todos os sons e cheiros a sua volta, pois seus sentidos teimavam em se concentrar apenas no batimento ritmado do coração do menor, na sua respiração suave, na melodiosa voz grave, no som de suas passadas e o cheiro de lavanda que se desprendia de sua pele e se intensificava a cada rajada de vento. O moreno não podia revelar esses detalhes vergonhosos ao ômega. No entanto, tinha certeza que conseguiria achar o menor em qualquer lugar mesmo não possuindo a marca para orientá-lo.

**13 de Junho de 2016**

**13h31min**

KyungSoo andava por aquele lugar inquieto. JongIn tinha insistido nos últimos dias para que viesse ver uma aula sua, no entanto, o menor ainda estava inseguro. O alfa não tinha lhe dito um dia exato para vir, mas KyungSoo sabia que o moreno atendia uma turma às 14h, sendo assim, chegou mais cedo para poder falar um pouco com o maior antes da aula. Ele ainda se sentia desconfortável por ter vindo sem avisar, mas foi uma decisão que tomou de súbito. Simplesmente queria ver o alfa.

O recepcionista do lugar o apontou a sala que JongIn ficava após o menor informar que era um amigo. Seguiu pelo corredor ouvindo uma música suave tocar, essa vinha da sala que o moreno deveria estar de acordo com as placas. O mais velho abriu apenas uma fresta na porta, para espiar e confirmar se iria atrapalhar o outro ou não. A primeira coisa que o atingiu foi o cheiro de JongIn, amplificado por estar soando e sozinho no local. Não era como se KyungSoo não estivesse acostumado com seu cheiro, afinal, passaram dias sozinhos em um quarto de hospital. Mas lá o cheiro do lugar parecia amenizar a essência, agora era puramente JongIn.

Depois que foi marcado, a percepção de cheiros do ômega foi afetada. Ainda sentia os cheiros normalmente, porém, nenhum conseguia despertar seu corpo. Apenas o cheiro do alfa que o marcou conseguia despertar alguma sensação em seu corpo, sejam elas boas ou ruins. Mas JongIn também estava bagunçando isso em si, o cheiro do maior conseguia lhe deixar tranquilo, alegre e agora trazia uma sensação de excitação que a muito tinha esquecido. KyungSoo estava arrepiado apenas com a mistura do cheiro e visão de JongIn dançando.

A música antes lenta tinha ganhado uma batida mais agitada e o moreno rodopiava e saia se movimentando pela sala como uma força viva da natureza. O mais velho estava impressionado como os movimentos podiam ser fortes e delicados ao mesmo tempo.

Vendo o maior dançar, KyungSoo constatou que ele era lindo de mais formas do que podia imaginar.

A apreciação do ômega foi cortada quando de repente o alfa caiu no chão, antes que o mais velho tomasse a atitude de entrar na sala, uma porta lateral – que nem tinha percebido que existia na sala – se abriu e de lá veio um ômega correndo até o moreno que choramingava no chão.

\- JongInnie! Você precisa tomar cuidado! – o ômega falou em tom preocupado, e KyungSoo o reconheceu como sendo TaeMin, o amigo do alfa.

\- Eu sei, eu só queria dançar um pouco. – o moreno falou entredentes, ainda sentindo a dor forte em uma das pernas, que tinha o levado a cair.

\- Sei que é difícil ficar sem dançar, mas você sabe que só foi permitido que voltasse a dar aulas porque pode reproduzir os movimentos lentamente para seus alunos. Vai demorar até que possa dançar plenamente de novo.

\- Eu sei. – o maior disse em um sussuro, sentindo algumas lágrimas caírem tanto de dor quanto de tristeza.

TaeMin não disse nada, apenas o abraçou, partia seu coração ver o amigo assim.

\- Eu tenho medo de não consegui voltar a dançar como antes. – o moreno disse entre suas lágrimas silenciosas. – Eu estraguei tudo.

\- Não, JongIn! Jamais! Não fique pensando esse tipo de coisa. Você só está se recuperando ainda. Logo vai voltar a sua forma antiga. – o loiro foi rápido em consolar o amigo.

\- Eu quebrei as duas pernas, Tae. Meus movimentos nunca serão iguais.

\- Tem razão! Eles serão melhores! Você sempre supera seu próprio nível, JongInnie, não pense menos de si.

\- Eu não sei... – o mais novo deixou sua voz morrer, aproveitando o abraço do amigo para encontrar conforto.

Já KyungSoo estava em pedaços vendo essa cena, ele não tinha ideia que JongIn estava passando por coisas assim, o moreno que sempre era alegre em sua presença e só falava de coisas boas consigo na verdade estava vivendo todo esse estresse. O mais velho se amaldiçoou por não prestar mais atenção, por não ter ajudado o outro.

KyungSoo queria estar presente na vida de JongIn, queria que o moreno contasse tanto suas alegrias quanto suas tristezas para si, queria ser seu porto seguro. Queria que JongIn sentisse a mesma tranquilidade consigo que sentia ao estar na presença do moreno, que o maior quisesse estar consigo tanto quanto ele desejava estar com ele. Queria abraçá-lo forte e o proteger do mundo, sempre vendo seu sorriso de garoto que cresceu demais. KyungSoo queria muitas coisas. E nesse momento ele percebeu que queria JongIn para si. Não apenas como um amigo. KyungSoo estava apaixonado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Só digo que a fase tranquila da fic acaba nesse capítulo, agora é só ladeira a baixo na tristeza e tenção. Mas calma que nenhum deles morre!  
> Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	7. Como Quebrar Uma Alma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá.  
> Preparados para saberem a história do Soo? Pois é, nesse capítulo será revelado.  
> Bem, acho que o nome do capítulo já dá um spoiler para vocês. Mas se preparem, esse cap. será forte.  
> Vamos lá então, minha dica é comam chocolate enquanto lêem para achar conforto. Estamos chegando na reta final minha gente.

_“Ouça com atenção,_

_Pois em algum lugar não muito distante,_

_Não muito distante,_

_Alguém ainda está como sempre esteve._

_No mesmo lugar, ainda pensando em você, amor.”_

_EXO – White Noise_

**13 de Junho de 2016**

**13h45min**

KyungSoo ofegou com a realização de sua constatação, o que chamou a atenção das duas pessoas que estavam na sala.

JongIn rapidamente notou o cheiro do menor ao sair da bolha em que estava. 

\- Soo! - chamou surpreso o ômega, que estava parado na porta.

O menor sorriu constrangido ao ser pego ouvindo uma conversa particular. Porém, JongIn estava tão eufórico por ver o menor que nem pensou que ele tivesse ouvido sua conversa com TaeMin. Apenas estava feliz por KyungSoo ter vindo finalmente ao estúdio de dança.

\- Que bom que veio! Você vai fazer uma aula? - o moreno perguntou empolgado, mesmo que seus olhos ainda estivessem inchados, ele tinha secado rapidamente suas lágrimas.

\- Não não. - o menor negou rapidamente. - Eu apenas vim assistir a sua aula. Se eu puder. - acrescentou olhando para TaeMin, não queria que JongIn entrasse em problemas no trabalho por sua presença.

\- O que? Claro que pode! Ela começa às 14h, nessa tem apenas adultos, mas a minha turma preferida é a das 17h com as crianças, pena que você não pode assistir essa. Eles são… - E o moreno começou a falar sobre seus alunos e várias coisas que aprontavam, tão animado que nem percebeu a saída do amigo da sala.

KyungSoo estava abismado como o moreno conseguia acender essa luz em si em questões de segundos na sua frente. Ficava preocupado pensando em quantas coisas deviam estar escondidas por trás do sorriso do maior, e ao mesmo tempo o invejava por conseguir isso, às vezes também queria achar a luz que possuía e a ligar para espantar tudo. Mas ela parecia estar soterrada de escuridão. Talvez só restasse a ele seguir a luz bonita que o mais novo exalava e tentar se manter iluminado por ela, por mais egoísta que esse pensamento fosse.

\- Hmm, Soo, meu amigo estava falando sobre uma peça que estão montando. Ele estava dizendo que estavam procurando atores que pudessem cantar e dançar. Se quiser o contato do... – o Kim falou enquanto estavam sentados no chão do estúdio, conversando para matar o tempo até a hora da aula de dança.

\- Não posso. DongHoon nunca deixaria. – o menor cortou a fala do maior antes que ele pudesse terminar de dizer. KyungSoo sentia uma dor muito grande quando qualquer um – geralmente BaekHyun – vinha lhe contar sobre qualquer audição. Sua língua coçava para aceitar, para pedir mais informações, para saber sobre os tipos de papeis, mas ele sempre se controlava e dava uma resposta padrão. Ele nem conseguia ver doramas na TV, todas as vezes que tentava acabava chorando escondido no banheiro durante a madrugada.

Era seu sonho, mas como isso podia ser conciliado com a sua vida atual? Estava preso a DongHoon para sempre. Às vezes fantasiava sobre fazer o teste escondido. Mas se passasse, como daria conta dos ensaios sem o alfa perceber? E quando a peça fosse estreada? E se um conhecido do alfa fosse ver a peça e contasse? Como lidaria com todos os alfas que estariam ao seu redor? Todos esses questionamentos matavam a sua vontade de tentar antes mesmo de pensar seriamente na ideia.

KyungSoo se encolheu um pouco esperando alguma represaria do moreno. Alguma frase como “Ele não tem que deixar, você escolhe.” dita sem saber de tudo. Palavras assim poderiam apenas ser jogadas ao vento como algo a ser feito simplesmente, não considerando o modo de vida da outra pessoa de verdade, era apenas uma frase moralmente certa.

Eles estavam ignorando o problema real, e JongIn sabia disso. Às vezes ambos só queriam fingir que sua relação e vida eram tão simples quanto era ao estarem juntos. O alfa suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no espelho do estúdio.

\- Sabe, Soo, às vezes é difícil mudar hábitos... Ou mudar uma situação delicada. Muitas pessoas acham que é simplesmente questão de você querer sair dessa situação e se não saí é porque não quer. Mas existem muitas amarras mentais criadas pela sociedade e as que você mesmo cria para si.

O mais velho ficou surpreso com a fala do outro, não esperava mesmo esse nível de compreensão do maior.

\- Eu não vou dizer que você deve simplesmente ir, porque eu sei o que pode acontecer contigo se fizer isso. Não quero que se machuque, mas também não quero que permaneça assim. Porém, não sou eu que devo decidir suas escolhas, sejam quais forem. Porque também não sou eu que decide quando ou não as amarras devem ser quebradas. Quebrá-las causa uma série de coisas que só você deve estar pronto para decidir se quer ou não passar. Mas de qualquer forma, estarei aqui para você de um jeito ou de outro. – o mais novo terminou sua fala dando um aperto na mão do menor, tentando passar carinho com tudo que tinha dito.

O Do olhou para as mãos juntas. JongIn parecia conseguir transmitir um calor que ia além de seus dedos e chegava em seu coração. Podia confiar realmente nele? JongIn estaria consigo não importava o quanto fosse uma bagunça quebrada?

**01 de Julho de 2016**

**13h32min**

Depois da primeira vez que viu JongIn dançar, ir ao trabalho do moreno se tornou um habito. A nova rotina dos dois agora era: KyungSoo ia até a academia de dança um pouco antes do horário de intervalo do alfa e aproveitava para o espiar dançando, depois os dois iam juntos a cafeteria e passavam bons momentos conversando. O que alegrava completamente JongIn, pois agora não precisava mais observar KyungSoo de longe com inúmeros questionamentos, agora o ômega se sentava a sua frente na mesa e podia lhe fazer as perguntas diretamente, sendo agraciado pela voz do menor. Podendo contemplar os olhos que se exprimiam ao rir com vontade e formato de coração que seus lábios assumiam.

Infelizmente, a profissão do maior parecia envolver constantes machucados em seu corpo. Por isso o menor adquiriu o hábito de sempre levar em seu bolso da calça band-aid e um pequeno frasco de merthiolate para tratar os machucados mais externos. De fato, ele viu JongIn terminar a série da sua dança e fazer uma careta enquanto ainda recuperava sua respiração sentando no chão. O menor se aproximou e como suspeitava pode ver além de uma bolha recente, uma parte perto da unha do mindinho sangrando.

Suspirando, o mais velho se sentou de frente para o moreno e puxou seu pé, tirando em seguida as coisas que guardava no bolso da calça. Talvez ele devesse ficar envergonhado por estar tratando tão intimamente o mais novo, mas ele sentia uma grande vontade de cuidar daquela criança crescida.

\- Não se preocupe, Soo. Isso é normal para qualquer dançarino. Estamos sempre com os pés machucados. – o moreno disse tentando tranquilizar o menor, ficando envergonhado pelo outro estar cuidando de si tão carinhosamente.

\- Só porque é normal não quer dizer que eu não possa me preocupar. – o Do respondeu após terminar o curativo. Essa frase fez JongIn querer se aproximar e quando viu já estava acariciando a bochecha do ômega. KyungSoo não se afastou do carinho, embora não fizesse bem para seu coração acelerado que deveria estar sendo ouvido por ambos. No final o moreno percebeu sua ação e arregalando seus olhos se afastou rápido, agradecendo o menor por seus cuidados e voltando a dançar.

O mais velho apenas voltou ao seu posto perto da porta e continuou admirando a dança do alfa. A arte de contar uma história com seu corpo é impressionante e ele sempre perdia o fôlego ao observar os movimentos tão delicados e fluidos do outro.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar com uma mensagem e suspirou pensando em quem poderia ser. Às vezes DongHoon lhe mandava mensagens quando seus sentimentos revelavam muito do que sentia com JongIn, pois não era algo normal em seu dia a dia. E quando se sentir feliz era algo tido como fora do usual podia-se notar que algo estava muito errado.

**DongHoon:** Onde você está agora? O que está fazendo?

Sabia que devia ser mais cuidadoso, suas emoções estavam alertando DongHoon. Porém, desde que percebera seus sentimentos pelo maior, parecia mais difícil conter a felicidade que sentia perto dele.

**KyungSoo:** Estou cozinhando.

Respondeu a mensagem e torceu para o outro acreditar na mentira, sabendo que seria a melhor que podia inventar, afinal, ele adorava cozinhar e talvez isso pudesse disfarçar seus sentimentos felizes. KyungSoo nunca pensou que mentiria assim para seu parceiro, se sentia a pior pessoa do mundo por mentir e por arrastar alguém como JongIn para essa enorme bagunça que era sua vida.

Naquela noite, o moreno se arrumava no vestiário para ir para casa, sua mente cheia com as imagens dessa tarde. Sentia seu coração acelerar e seu corpo arrepia só de lembrar da textura da pele do menor.

\- Ele deve ter ouvido meu coração. – o mais novo resmungou com um bico enquanto batia o rosto contra a porta fria de seu armário de mental.

O Kim reparou na entrada de seus amigos no vestiário dos funcionários, mas não deu atenção a isso ainda perdido em seus lamentos.

\- Kai, você não acha que nos deve uma explicação? – SeHun perguntou.

\- O que? – JongIn olhou para o amigo.

\- Você anda estranho. Desde antes do hospital, mas depois dele piorou. – SeHun falou de modo direto.

\- Você anda tendo atitudes estranhas: querendo ficar acordado mesmo sentindo dor, falando que SeHun é seu namorado, saindo do hospital antes de receber o tratamento completo e não saí mais com nós. E aquele ômega que vem te visitar frequentemente é o mesmo do hospital, eu senti o cheiro. Está trocando seus velhos amigos pelo novo amigo do hospital? – TaeMin foi listando alguns dos comportamentos estranhos do alfa, contanto nos dedos.

JongIn abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Não sabia o que falar. Claro, SeHun e TaeMin eram seus amigos. Mas não sabia até que ponto podia se abrir com eles. Não se importava com a opinião de estranhos, mas a opinião de seus amigos era muito importante para si. O que eles diriam sobre seu interesse em um ômega marcado? Era moralmente errado. Claro que ele e KyungSoo não estavam tendo um caso, pois JongIn só estava sendo um bom amigo para o ômega, o incentivando a correr atrás dos seus desejos. Mas o alfa sabia que assim que revelasse os detalhes, os amigos iriam perceber que estava apaixonado pelo ômega, então nem adiantava tentar esconder.

Tomando coragem, JongIn começou a falar.

\- Eu conheci uma pessoa. – JongIn começou a falar timidamente.

\- E? – SeHun incentivou o amigo, vendo que o alfa não estava muito confortável com o assunto.

\- Eu passei meses observando essa pessoa de longe... – o moreno disse, mas não conseguiu concluir a frase.

\- Você é um stalker, Kai?! – SeHun perguntou espalhafatosamente, tentando brincar e aliviar a tensão no ambiente.

\- SeHun,não interrompe ele. – TaeMin ralhou com o mais novo. – E então, o que aconteceu?

\- Quando tive aquele acidente, consegui me aproximar dele e desde então estamos conversando e nos encontrando. – JongIn falou e não parecia inclinado a falar mais nada.

\- Mas? Sempre tem um mas. – SeHun inquiriu.

\- Ele é um ômega marcado. – JongIn revelou, olhando bem para os amigos, algo que estava evitando desde que tinham iniciado a conversa.

Depois desse detalhe revelado, TaeMin sentou no banco em frente ao amigo e SeHun se escorou em um dos armários.

\- Tudo bem, prossiga. – o alfa mais novo disse.

\- O nome dele é KyungSoo, ele era o ômega que estava dividindo o quarto comigo no hospital mesmo. A primeira vez que o vi foi na cafeteria que vou durante o intervalo. Por isso não queria que fossem comigo lá. Sabia que perceberiam meu interesse nele. Mas eu não reparei nele pela beleza, claro que ele é lindo, mas ele parecia sempre tão triste. No dia do acidente eu descobri o porquê, ele é agredido pelo alfa que o marcou. – JongIn viu os amigos retesarem, mas permaneceram em silêncio. – Foi uma sorte, ou o destino, que eu tenha ido parar no mesmo quarto que ele no hospital. Mas desde lá começamos a conversar e eu me encantei ainda mais por ele. Vocês conheceram o alfa _dele_. – falou como se mastigasse a palavra, detestava ter que usar palavras que expressassem que KyungSoo era daquele homem. Viu os amigos assentirem entendendo aonde ele queria chegar, pois eles se lembravam do alfa das vezes que seus horários de visita coincidiram. – Para continuar perto do Soo, eu disse que SeHun era meu namorado. Eu continuo falando com ele na cafeteria e por mensagens. Eu não quero me afastar do KyungSoo, quero que ele consiga viver plenamente, não posso aceitar vê-lo definhando perante aquele alfa. – concluiu.

\- Nossa, então é isso. – TaeMin falou abismado após o moreno terminar sua narração.

JongIn se encolheu, esperando a reação dos dois.

\- Ya, não fique desse jeito, até parece que vamos te julgar! – SeHun exclamou, percebendo o medo do outro.

\- E não vão? – o alfa perguntou, ainda receoso.

\- Claro que não, JongInnie. – TaeMin disse. – Se for para julgar alguém, tem que ser esse alfa nojento. – completou com raiva.

JongIn se sentiu mais tranquilo ao ver que os amigos não reagiram negativamente a sua confissão.

\- Mas espera, se KyungSoo é um ômega marcado, como você sente atração por ele? – o ômega indagou de repente.

JongIn ficou vermelho, gostaria que não chegassem naquele assunto.

\- Você sente atração por ele, não sente? – o mais velho perguntou, querendo uma confirmação.

\- Sinto. – o moreno sussurrou, tão vermelho quanto um pimentão, o que fez SeHun rir.

\- Então, isso é muito estranho. Você sente atração por mim? – TaeMin insistiu no assunto.

\- Aish, claro que não, você é meu amigo! – o alfa falou rápido terminando com um bico emburrado, não entendo essas perguntas estranhas.

\- Mas não é só isso. – SeHun disse tentando explicar a situação, tinha entendido onde TaeMin queria chegar. – Tirando o fato de TaeMin ser nosso amigo, ele ainda é um homem bonito. Mas mesmo assim eu não consigo ir além disso porque o cheiro dele me barra, é ruim. – TaeMin fez um bico pelo o que o amigo disse. – Eu sinto o cheiro do MinHo misturado a ele e só consigo pensar no alfa. Além de que agora tem o cheiro do bebê junto. Então é uma mistura ainda mais desagradável. Você está entendo o que quero dizer?

\- Vou ignorar o que você disse sobre eu cheirar mal. – TaeMin retrucou. – Mas tirando isso, SeHun está certo. Meu cheiro repele outros alfas. Você não sente o cheiro do alfa no KyungSoo? – perguntou sério, tentando entender a situação do amigo.

\- Sinto. Está misturado junto ao perfume de lavanda dele. Um cheiro de canela horrível. – JongIn fez careta ao lembrar.

\- Exatamente! – TaeMin exclamou, assustando o moreno. – Como consegue se atrair por alguém que tem esse cheiro horrível?

\- Eu não sei, eu... – JongIn bagunçou os cabelos, estava confuso. – Olha, KyungSoo-hyung é muito mais do que um cheiro. Ele tem olhos grandes, um sorriso único, bochechas salientes, sobrancelhas grosas, uma pele cheia de pintinhas e tudo isso parece ornar em um rosto que me lembra um anjo. Isso se eu pensar só no rosto dele. Mas também tem o corpo miúdo que me dá vontade de proteger, mas também muito másculo. E se eu for descrever ele em ações vou ficar aqui até amanhã, por que o Soo é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi tanto externa quanto internamente. – o maior confessou em um arrombo de coragem, motivado pela pressão dos seus amigos. Quando terminou de falar, sua coragem esmaeceu e tapou o rosto com as mãos, sentido-se corar de novo. “Fracamente, esses dois só me envergonham.”, JongIn pensou, ainda tentando controlar as reações de seu corpo.

Já SeHun e TaeMin se encontravam boquiabertos com a explosão do amigo. Olharam um pro outro e souberem que não tinha mais volta para o moreno.

\- Bem, acho que isso esclarece tudo. – SeHun disse por fim, se recuperando do choque. – Você está ferrado. – concluiu.

\- SeHun! – TaeMin repreendeu o mais novo, enquanto JongIn os espiava entre os dedos. – O que SeHun quis dizer é que você gosta mesmo desse ômega.

\- Sim, eu gosto. – JongIn falou claro, ao tirar as mãos do rosto, se sentindo mais leve ao pronunciar as palavras em voz alta pela primeira vez.

\- Ei, espera! – TaeMin exclamou subitamente, assustando os dois alfas. – Talvez ele seja a sua alma gêmea!

\- Sério, essa é sua conclusão? – SeHun debochou.

\- Você não acredita nisso por que não achou a sua ainda, SeHun. – o ômega revidou, recebendo língua do mais novo. – É sério, JongIn. Almas gêmeas podem ser um tema abstrato na nossa sociedade, mas muitas pessoas acreditam e relatam experiências incríveis envolvendo sua alma gêmea. Talvez seja por isso que você consiga amar o KyungSoo mesmo com todos os pontos contra.

\- Você acha mesmo? – JongIn perguntou.

\- Claro. – TaeMin respondeu sorrindo.

\- Tá, mas nós ainda temos o problema com o alfa. – SeHun trouxe os amigos de volta a realidade. – Sendo eles almas gêmeas ou não, como vamos ajudar o JongIn a ficar com seu crush se tem uma marca barrando o caminho dele?

\- Nós podemos matá-lo e esconder o corpo. – o mais velho sugeriu com ar inocente.

\- TaeMin! – JongIn o repreendeu.

\- É brincadeira, bobo. – o ômega falou rindo. – Mas nós não temos como mudar a situação da marca mesmo. – disse a triste verdade.

JongIn suspirou, sabendo que era verdade. Os três amigos ficaram lá, em silêncio, enquanto suas mentes se ocupavam em achar uma saída para a situação.

**18 de Novembro de 2016**

**16h00min**

JongIn entrou na cafeteria, a vasculhando em busca de KyungSoo automaticamente, mesmo sabendo que hoje o mais velho não apareceria. O mesmo tinha lhe mandado uma mensagem avisando que precisaria ficar em casa por alguns dias e o maior tremeu ao imaginar o motivo.

Avistou ChanYeol conversando com BaekHyun no balcão.

\- Olá. – o moreno cumprimentou os outros dois ao se aproximar.

\- Boa tarde, Kai. – ChanYeol cumprimentou de volta. Tinha aderido ao apelido do moreno depois de se aproximarem nesses meses.

\- JongIn, que bom vê-lo. A sua presença é tão rara aqui. – o ômega disse brincalhão. Fazendo menção a presença constante de JongIn na cafeteria todo os dias. – O de sempre? – perguntou.

O mais novo apenas assentiu, envergonhado.

BaekHyun logo foi atender outros clientes, deixando os alfas sozinhos.

\- Hey, vamos nos sentar naquela mesa. – ChanYeol disse ao indicar com a cabeça uma das mesas vagas do lugar.

Após se acomodarem, JongIn ainda estava muito absorto em seus pensamentos sobre KyungSoo para tentar iniciar uma conversa decente com o outro.

\- Como vai no estúdio de dança? – ChanYeol perguntou, notando o estado do mais novo e adivinhando o que estava em seus pensamentos, provavelmente era a mesma pessoa que estava na sua mente também.

\- Bem, cada vez temos mais alunos. E o dono quer expandir o negócio e criar novas turmas infantis. Eu realmente estou empolgado para isso. – o mais novo respondeu, com um sorriso alegre ao pensar na possibilidade.

\- Gosta de crianças? – o maior perguntou sorrindo simpático.

\- Eu adoro. Quero ter várias. – o moreno disse feliz e já estava pronto para perguntar algo sobre a vida de ChanYeol quando percebeu que o alfa parecia distraído olhando pela janela do lugar.

Depois de um tempo, quando o clima silencioso já estava se tornando desconfortável para o mais novo, ChanYeol voltou a falar.

\- KyungSoo sempre adorou esse tempo. – disse o maior enquanto ainda olhava as pessoas passando na rua, bem agasalhadas e sendo fustigadas pelo vento do inverno de Seul. JongIn não entendeu a menção repentina ao ômega, mas não quis interromper o alfa. – Em dias assim, ele costumava ir ao cinema sozinho. Baekkie e eu sempre o convidávamos para irmos juntos, mas ele sempre recusava, dizendo que ia ver sozinho. Mesmo nas vezes que ele concordou em ir com nós, ele já tinha visto o filme sozinho antes. Sabe, KyungSoo nunca foi solitário. Quem viesse falar com ele, ele respondia com simpatia. Mas ele sempre gostou de ficar sozinho, nunca era algo ruim para ele, enquanto Bakkie e eu só faltávamos subir pelas paredes se não estivéssemos com ninguém ao nosso lado. – sorriu nostálgico.

A vida de KyungSoo não parecia justa para o maior, e a frase de JongIn sobre querer ter muitos filhos só lhe demonstrou mais isso. KyungSoo não poderia se desfazer da marca e por mais que fosse visível que JongIn e o ômega estejam apaixonados, isso não bastaria para sempre. Um dia o Kim iria encontrar alguém que lhe pudesse dar esses filhos e seu amigo continuaria no mesmo lugar, preso aquela escória.

JongIn percebia que ChanYeol estava perdido em lembranças, mas a menção a vida antiga de KyungSoo tinha despertado uma chama de curiosidade em si. O moreno sempre quis saber como o menor tinha se envolvido com aquele tipo de alfa, mas nunca teve coragem para perguntar ao mesmo. Seria indelicado perguntar a ChanYeol isso?

\- ChanYeol-Hyung, como o Soo acabou nessa situação? – o moreno externou sua dúvida após tomar coragem.

O mais velho suspirou antes de responder ao mais novo, voltando a olhá-lo.

\- Não sei se eu sou a melhor pessoa para lhe contar a história do KyungSoo, Kai. – o maior disse, mas via nos olhos do outro o quanto ele precisava saber da história. – Posso lhe contar apenas o que eu sei. – falou por fim, cedendo.

JongIn apenas assentiu concordando e esperou pacientemente o alfa começar a falar. ChanYeol suspirou antes de começar aquela história, se lembrando do começo.

\- D.O., Baekkie e eu nos conhecemos no primário. Os dois tinham acabado de se mudarem de Gyeonggi, mas não se conheciam antes, pois moravam em bairros diferentes. Acabou que formamos uma amizade instantânea. Por mais que as pessoas possam achar o KyungSoo uma pessoa tímida, ele não é. Pelo menos, não era. Conseguia interagir e ser sarcástico como ninguém quando confiava na pessoa com quem estava. Talvez isso queira dizer que agora ele não confia em ninguém. – suspirou triste e desviou os olhos para a vidraça do lado da mesa onde estavam, observando as pessoas passarem na rua novamente. “Talvez KyungSoo tenha perdido a confiança até mesmo em mim e BaekHyun, pois não conseguimos o ajudar.”, pensou o alfa.

\- Baek e eu começamos a namorar no ensino médio. D.O. costumava brincar que ficava segurando vela para nós dois. Quando o ensino médio acabou, fomos para a mesma faculdade. Porém, eu recebi a chance de um intercâmbio na França quando estava no meu segundo semestre. E Baek não querendo se separar de mim, fez o impossível para ir comigo. E conseguiu. Isso resultou em KyungSoo ficando sozinho aqui. Mantemos contato em todo tempo que ficamos lá. Foi por Skype mesmo que KyungSoo começou a nos contar sobre DongHoon e como estavam se conhecendo. Eu não gostei muito. Por que eu era super protetor com aquele baixinho. Mas Baek mandou eu aquietar meu ciúme e incentivou D.O. a investir no relacionamento. Acho que é por isso que ele é o mais enérgico em tirar KyungSoo dessa relação, pois se sente culpado por ter incentivado isso no começo. Bem, é claro que Kyung só nos contava as partes boas da relação deles. – o maior continuou a falar.

**_5 anos atrás_ **

**_06 de Agosto de 2011_ **

**_20h30min_ **

_KyungSoo se encontrava entediado. BaekHyun e ChanYeol tinham partido fazia um pouco mais de sete meses e a vida sem eles do lado já parecia completamente sem graça. Tinha se acostumado com o tempo com todo o barulho que eles faziam juntos e até aprendido a gostar. Agora tudo parecia tão silencioso. Sua vida estava resumida a acordar, tomar café silenciosamente, trabalhar na livraria, almoçar sozinho, ir para faculdade, voltar para casa e ter mais silêncio o esperando todas as noites._

_O ômega estava farto e ia dar um basta nisso. Levantou do sofá, pegou seu casaco, chaves e carteira e saiu para a noite de Seul._

_Foi fazer algo que lhe dava prazer, assistir a um filme. Depois podia comentar com os amigos como era o enredo e discutirem suas opiniões._

_KyungSoo assistiu tranquilamente seu filme, comendo seus adorados nachos. Quando saiu do cinema horas depois se amaldiçoou por ter esquecido de pegar um guarda-chuva. Como pode esquecer disso?_

_O ômega já estava dando seu primeiro passo na chuva, para ir até o ponto de ônibus mais perto, quando sentiu uma proteção sobre si. Olhou para trás e tinha um alfa estendendo o guarda-chuva para lhe proteger._

_\- Não precisa se molhar. Meu guarda-chuva é grande o suficiente para proteger nós dois. – o alfa disse sorrindo._

_\- Ah, obrigado. – o menor se curvou. – Mas não precisa, só vou até o ponto de ônibus._

_\- Posso acompanhá-lo até lá. Se quiser. – o maior ofereceu._

_\- Não, obrigado. Sério, não precisa se incomodar. – o ômega falou educadamente._

_\- Não é incomodo, preciso esperar minha carona de qualquer jeito, vamos. – e dito isso saiu andando, fazendo KyungSoo segui-lo._

_\- Qual o seu nome? – o alfa perguntou após um tempo andando juntos._

_\- Do KyungSoo. – o menor respondeu._

_\- É um belo nome. – o maior respondeu e KyungSoo não era bobo para não perceber que estava sendo cantado pelo mesmo._

_\- E o seu? – o ômega perguntou apenas._

_\- Lee DongHoon. – sorriu galanteador, recendo um sorriso em resposta do ômega._

_Conversaram um pouco até o ônibus do menor chegar e antes que embarcasse, o alfa pediu seu telefone. O ômega não viu problema em dar, afinal, tinha gostado do jeito do outro._

_E assim toda a história de KyungSoo teve início._

_Ao chegar em casa, logo sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso. O pegou e logo viu a mensagem de BaekHyun._

**_BaekHyun:_ ** _Hey, Kyunggie! Estou comendo ratatouille, morra de inveja!_

_Junto da mensagem vinham emoticons de diabinhos sorridentes e uma foto da comida experimentada. O mais novo sorriu ao ler a mensagem e não perdeu tempo em respondê-la._

****

**_KyungSoo:_ ** _Que bom que está se sentindo parte de um desenho animado._

 **_BaekHyun:_ ** _(Emoji mostrando a língua.)_

 **_KyungSoo:_ ** _Baek, hoje aconteceu algo. Conheci alguém._

_O menor mandou a mensagem, esperando a ração do outro e não precisou esperar mais que dois segundos para seu celular vibrar com uma chamada de Skype feita pelo amigo. Atendeu e já ouviu o grito do menor. Que mesmo estando comendo em algum restaurante de lá não se importou em chamar tanta atenção._

_\- Como assim conheceu alguém?! – gritou escandaloso._

_Não precisou dar cinco segundos para ChanYeol aparecer na tela do celular também._

_\- Alguém? Quem é esse alguém? – perguntou afobado._

_\- Sai pra lá, Channie. – BaekHyun empurrou a cabeça do namorado para longe._

_\- Será que vocês podem ser mais discretos? Daqui a pouco vão ser expulsos daí._

_\- Não enrola, Kyunggie. – o outro ômega disse, fingindo irritação._

_\- Então... – KyungSoo começou então a narrar a cena do guarda-chuva para seus amigos, vendo BaekHyun ficar cada vez mais empolgado e ChanYeol com uma expressão emburrada._

_\- Awn, que fofo! – BaekHyun exclamou ao termino do relato do mais novo._

_\- Um galanteador barato, isso sim! – alfa disse._

_\- Aish, ChanYeol. Para com esse ciúme besta. – o mais velho repreendeu o namorado._

**_5 anos atrás_ **

**_04 de Dezembro de 2011_ **

**_19h36min_ **

_KyungSoo estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada nas pernas do alfa que assistia o jogo de futebol americano na televisão. Era comum passarem os domingos assim, na quietude. O menor não era muito de esportes, mas fazia uma força para acompanhar o hábito do outro._

_Agora, KyungSoo já conhecia DongHoon há quase 4 meses e sabia que estava apaixonado pelo mesmo. Ele sentia tudo aquilo que BaekHyun já tinha descrito para si anos atrás ao relevar que estava apaixonado por ChanYeol. As borboletas no estômago, a ansiedade de ver a pessoa e ficar ainda mais ansiosa ao estar com ela cara a cara._

_No fundo, o ômega sempre quis sentir algo igual seus amigos. Aquele amor arrebatador, a certeza sobre querer estar sempre com aquela pessoa. O menor achava que finalmente tinha encontrado esse alguém. E pelo tudo que contava aos amigos, os mesmos pareciam concordar que DongHoon também gostava de si da mesma forma._

_\- Ei, KyungSoo, faz o jantar? – o alfa pediu após o jogo acabar, acariciando os cabelos do menor._

_\- Claro. – o ômega concordou, se levantando e indo até a cozinha do seu apartamento._

_DongHoon não sabia cozinhar, mas também não gostava de ajudar a fazer a comida ou lavar a louça depois, pois aquilo segundo ele era “coisa de ômega”. O menor não concordava com isso, mas acabava deixando de lado, afinal, ninguém era perfeito e esperava educar o alfa sobre esses assuntos com o tempo. E ele também adorava cozinhar._

_Cantarolava distraído ao fazer o jantar, quando sentiu ser enlaçado pelos braços fortes. O alfa depositou um beijo no pescoço do ômega, fazendo-o se arrepiar. Cada toque do maior o causava tremeliques._

_\- Que voz mais linda tem esse meu ômega. – o alfa sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do menor, causando um sorriso no mesmo. KyungSoo sempre gostava quando elogiavam sua voz e ser chamado de “meu” pelo maior o tinha com certeza o abalado._

_\- Obrigado. Posso sempre cantar para você. – o menor disse contente. Após um tempo, resolveu falar novamente. – Hoon, acho que vou ao cinema no próximo domingo enquanto você fica vendo seu jogo._

_\- Mas por que? – alfa perguntou ao se afastar._

_\- Tem um filme em cartaz que parece realmente interessante. – o ômega respondeu._

_\- Mas tenho um jogo nesse domingo que quero ver. – o maior retrucou._

_\- Mas você pode ficar aqui vendo o jogo enquanto eu vou ao cinema, não precisa ir comigo. – o menor falou novamente._

_\- Não gosto disso, KyungSoo. Fica comigo vendo o jogo e depois vamos juntos ver o filme. – DongHoon argumentou._

_\- Tudo bem. – o mais novo concordou, afinal, seria mais tempo junto do namorado._

_Naquela noite, depois do alfa ter ido embora, KyungSoo se encontrava deitado em sua cama. Ouviu o toque de notificação no celular, informando que ChanYeol queria iniciar uma vídeo-chamada._

_\- KyungSoo-ah! Seu presente chegou hoje! Eu disse que não precisava mandar nada! Deve ter custado um monte o frete! – maior não deu nem chance do menor falar, começando a disparar as frases._

_\- Ele fala isso, mas passou meia hora gritando por ter recebido o bonequinho. – logo a voz de BaekHyun pode ser ouvida ao fundo._

_\- Aish, Baekkie. Me deixa. – o maior estalou a língua emburrado._

_\- Ei, Soo. Você parece feliz. – o ômega mais velho disse ao aparecer na tela e conseguir observar seu amigo. – Se encontrou com o DongHoon hoje? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, porque sabia o que deixava o menor desse jeito._

_\- O assunto é sobre o meu presente maravilhoso e não esse alfa. – o maior fez birra, recebendo um revirar de olhos do mais velho. – Awn, Kyung. Ele é tão lindo! Obrigado!_

_\- Não foi nada, ChanYeol. Fico feliz por ver que você gostou tanto. – KyungSoo estava realmente contente por ver o amigo com os olhos brilhando desse jeito. Mesmo que o presente tivesse saído caro, não se arrependia. Pois, desde a adolescência tinha em mente que quando arranjasse um emprego, daria o action figure que o grandão passou sua adolescência namorando em sites de compras._

_\- Ok, já agradeceu. – BaekHyun disse impaciente enquanto sentava no colo do namorado. – Agora me conta o por que dessa aura de felicidade. Geralmente a sua aura é de mau humor._

_\- Ráh-ráh. – o menor disse sarcástico, mas logo respondeu ao amigo, já que queria compartilhar aquilo com alguém. – Hoje o DongHoon me chamou de “meu ômega”. – contou e recebeu imediatamente o grito animado de BaekHyun em resposta e uma expressão emburrada de ChanYeol._

_\- Uh, isso está ficando bom! Cheguei a me arrepiar todo aqui! – o mais velho disse animado, mostrando o braço para a câmera do celular. – Ele é um fofo, mas tão másculo também. Adoro quando chamam de “meu”! – continuou a dizer empolgado, não notando que o alfa fingia vomitar atrás de si, o que fez KyungSoo rir._

_\- É, eu sei. – o mais novo disse sorrindo. – Eu fiquei feliz com isso. Senti até meu coração acelerar. – comentou recebendo um “Awn” do mais velho._

_\- Olha, KyungSoo-ah. Você sabe que eu implico com esse alfa, mas se ele está te fazendo feliz, eu e o Baek nos alegramos por isso e ficamos aqui torcendo por você._

**Presente**

**18 de Novembro de 2016**

**16h15min**

\- Viemos embora depois de concluirmos nossos estudos na França, cerca de três anos depois. E o KyungSoo que encontramos aqui era totalmente diferente daquele de quando tínhamos partido. Estava nervoso, abatido, não nos encarava nos olhos. E outra, Kyung era agora um ômega marcado. O alfa nojento o tinha marcado. Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver. Mas Baek só queria saber de pular animado por D.O. ter encontrado seu amor eterno. Para o Baek, em sua fantasia, a mordida era sinal de amor entre eles. Quando na verdade, era bem diferente disso. Começamos a reparar que tinha algo errado nessa história a partir daí. Afinal, o D.O. nos contava tudo e a marca é algo importante para qualquer um. Então como ele não tinha nos contado isso sendo que estava marcado há meses? Começamos a nos indagar aí se tinha algo errado, já que o KyungSoo não nos contava nada sobre sua marca e sempre parecia ficar pior quando tentávamos arrancar alguma informação. Algum tempo depois, descobrimos que aquele canalha marcou o Kyung sem nem consulta-lo. – ChanYeol fechou a mão enquanto falava a última frase. A raiva fazendo seu sangue ferver. JongIn não conseguiu segurar o rosnado, estava completamente indignado pela atitude baixa de DongHoon de marcar KyungSoo sem seu consentimento.

**_3 anos atrás_ **

**_23 de Fevereiro de 2013_ **

**_23h26min_ **

_KyungSoo já namorava DongHoon há mais de um ano e cada vez mais as atitudes do alfa o atormentavam. O alfa estava cada vez mais possessivo, não o deixava sair com seus colegas alfas de faculdade, implicava com a diretora alfa com a qual estava entrando em contato para talvez participar de uma peça. As brigas entre eles se tornaram algo constante. E o menor estava cansado. Cansado de sempre ter que ceder ao outro, de a culpa ser sempre sua e na última vez que brigaram, o alfa acabou o agredindo. O que levou o ômega a terminar com o alfa, mesmo que ainda gostasse de DongHoon e às vezes uma pequena esperança de que o outro poderia melhorar invadia sua cabeça. Afinal, não foram apenas momentos ruins com DongHoon._

_O ômega foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir batidas altas em sua porta. Pelo cheiro, sabia que era DongHoon. Ponderou se deveria abrir a porta ou não, mas os gritos do outro o chamando o convenceram._

_\- DongHoon, o que faz aqui? – o ômega perguntou abrindo só uma fresta na porta, mas o alfa tratou de empurrar a mesma, entrando rudemente no apartamento do menor._

_KyungSoo suspirou e fechou a porta, se virando para o alfa claramente alterado._

_\- Quem você acha que é para não atender minhas ligações, KyungSoo?! – o maior gritou._

_\- Olha, se acalma. Vamos terminar pacificamente. Eu não quero... – o ômega tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido._

_\- Pacificamente o caralho, KyungSoo! Eu te amo! Como você pode ignorar meu amor?! – o alfa gritou ao se aproximar do menor._

_\- Se afasta, eu... – o mais novo tentou falar, embora percebesse que aquela conversa só iria causar mais dor de cabeça nos dois._

_\- Aposto que quer me largar para dar para aquela alfazinha ridícula, só para ganhar o papel! – o alfa disse quase espumando de raiva e aquilo foi o suficiente para KyungSoo, que deu um soco na cara do maior._

_\- Já chega, DongHoon! Eu quero que você saia da minha casa e não volte a me procurar! Ou eu vou chamar a polícia! – o ômega esbravejou. Estava prestes a se afastar para abrir a porta quando DongHoon segurou fortemente seus braços, e por mais que o ômega tentasse se soltar das mãos do outro não conseguia. No final, o alfa era mais forte._

_\- Você acha que pode me deixar? – o alfa perguntou calmamente, fazendo o menor sentir medo dessa nova atitude._

_Esboçando um sorriso de lado, DongHoon puxou o menor ainda mais para perto, colando seus corpos, o que fez KyungSoo se remexer ainda mais. Cada célula do corpo do ômega sentia o perigo iminente._

_\- Você não pode. – o maior sussurrou rente ao ouvido do menor._

_Antes que KyungSoo pudesse registrar qualquer coisa, sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço que o fez gritar. Se debatia ainda mais nos braços do outro, tentando se livrar da dor._

_Quando se deu por satisfeito da profundidade da mordida na pele antes imaculada, DongHoon largou o menor, que caiu de joelhos no chão, sem forças para se sustentar._

_KyungSoo sentia muita dor. Mais dor do que um dia pensou que sentiria ao ter a tão famosa marca formada. Lágrimas caiam copiosamente de seus olhos antes que se desse conta e seu grito transmitia toda a dor e raiva sentida no momento._

_DongHoon apenas observava o menor, sentindo-se satisfeito pelo trabalho feito. Afinal, KyungSoo era dele e de mais ninguém. Os sentimentos de raiva, tristeza e dor que emanavam do menor não lhe afetavam, pois apenas sua satisfação era importante no momento._

_Já para KyungSoo registrar o sentimento de contentamento do alfa só lhe dava mais nojo._

_O ômega ficou chorando caído no chão, sem forças para levantar, sentindo toda a dor da mordida que parecia não querer cicatrizar._

_Após o menor desmaiar de exaustão, DongHoon o pegou no colo e levou para sua cama, tratando do ferimento. Limpava o local da mordida com certa adoração. Para o alfa, era uma linda marca. Para KyungSoo, seria o símbolo de toda sua dor e prisão._

**Presente**

**18 de Novembro de 2016**

**16h25min**

\- Descobrimos o que estava acontecendo quando Baek sem querer derrabou café no D.O. logo após voltarmos da França. KyungSoo foi se trocar no nosso banheiro e BaekHyun do jeito que é, invadiu o banheiro para lhe entregar uma blusa limpa e pomada. Nesse dia, BaekHyun viu as marcas no corpo do Kyung e quando eu cheguei em casa, vi o estado deplorável que os dois estavam depois de tanto chorarem. Quando eu soube da verdade, fiquei louco. Cacei DongHoon e quando o achei, bati nele até quebrar minha mão. – ChanYeol olhou para a mão que um dia quebrou e se lembrou da sensação de extravasar sua raiva. – No entanto, por interferência do KyungSoo, não o matei e deixei meu amigo ir com aquele monstro, pois KyungSoo acreditava que assim era melhor. – falou o maior com asco.

**_2 anos atrás_ **

**_27 de Setembro de 2014_ **

**_23h26min_ **

_Primeiro, KyungSoo não tinha simplesmente aceitado a marca, ele tinha passado dias em um estado quase catatônico, sem saber o que pensar ou fazer. E só piorava o fato de conseguir sentir as emoções de DongHoon e saber que ele não estava nem um pouco arrependido._

_Conforme o tempo passava e o menor despertava novamente sem opção, porque DongHoon não o deixaria sofrer sozinho, não, ele exigia que KyungSoo assumisse seu papel de ômega e o fizesse direito. O menor explodiu de raiva com essa atitude e fugiu. Queria apenas desaparecer. No entanto, não conseguiu ir muito longe, DongHoon foi atrás de si e quando o achou, foi sua primeira ida ao hospital por motivo de “acidente”._

_Quanto mais se rebelava, pior era para si, tanto mentalmente quanto fisicamente. Se ficasse quieto e obedecesse, poderia ter alguns momentos de paz e isso no meio daquele pesadelo parecia à melhor opção._

_Com o tempo, KyungSoo se resignou com seu destino. Todos sabiam, uma marca não podia ser desfeita. **Nunca.** Não adiantava ficar chorando por isso eternamente. Decidiu que viveria a vida da melhor forma possível. Porém, as proibições do alfa se tornaram cada vez mais numerosas. E todo seu desacato era punido._

_Quase um ano e meio depois de ser marcado ChanYeol e BaekHyun voltaram. Foi um suplício encontrar com seus amigos e ter que agir normalmente._

_O que poderia fazer? Contar aos seus amigos só traria preocupações a eles. Mesmo que eles soubessem, não poderiam fazer nada e isso apenas os deixaria frustrados. **Ninguém poderia fazer nada.** _

_Desde que tinha sido marcado, nunca contou nada aos seus amigos e isso só levantava mais questionamentos dos mesmos. Tanto ChanYeol quanto BaekHyun eram insistentes o suficiente e KyungSoo sempre acabava cedendo. Exceto dessa vez. Não poderia contar. Não suportaria._

_A vergonha de tudo que aconteceu era maior e superava a vontade que sentia de contar para seus amigos e receber um abraço de conforto deles. No final, era culpa dele tudo isso, não era? Ele não resistiu o suficiente. DongHoon sempre jogava em sua cara como ele não resistiu de verdade quando o marcou. Que o ômega no fundo queria isso, ser dele. E se BaekHyun e ChanYeol achassem a mesma coisa? Se eles achassem que merecia? Que tinha sido fácil?_

_Quando eram mais novos, BaekHyun tinha feito os amigos prometerem que contariam como seria sua primeira vez. Uma promessa que acabou se voltando contra ele, quando teve que explicar muito envergonhado como tinha sido sua primeira vez com ChanYeol com o próprio ao seu lado ouvindo tudo. KyungSoo nunca quis saber isso dos amigos, mais riu muito deles e não os tinha deixado esquecer disso até hoje. KyungSoo apostava que BaekHyun agora estava arrependido de não ter feito uma promessa entre eles para contarem sobre a marca._

_KyungSoo no momento estava no banheiro da casa nova dos amigos. BaekHyun tinha se empolgado ao mostrar os tipos de café que podia fazer agora que estava formado como barista e acabou derramando café no mais novo. Depois de uma onda de gritos dos dois, o menor correu para o banheiro. Tirou automaticamente a blusa e estava passando água gelada na barriga quando BaekHyun invadiu o banheiro com uma pomada e camiseta limpa._

_Porém, qualquer coisa que BaekHyun fosse dizer foi esquecida no momento que viu o corpo do amigo. Até onde se estava exposto, machucados recentes podiam ser vistos._

_KyungSoo se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão impulsivo e tirado a blusa. DongHoon tinha o batido noite passada quando chegou estressado do trabalho. Sentia tanta vergonha pelo amigo estar vendo seu corpo assim que automaticamente as lágrimas começaram a cair e tentou se cobrir apressado, mas o mal já estava feito e BaekHyun já tinha visto as marcas._

_BaekHyun por um momento delirante pensou que KyungSoo podia ser adepto ao sadomasoquismo, entretanto, aquelas marcas e a atitude do menor demonstravam claramente que algo estava errado._

_\- B-Baek. – o menor apenas balbuciou o nome do amigo, sem saber de fato o que falar._

_\- Kyunggie, o que houve? Fala pra mim, sim? Por favor. – BaekHyun disse enquanto já sentia seus olhos marejarem, apenas por ver seu amigo tão quebrado._

_O mais velho levou o menor para se sentar no sofá e depois de muito choro da parte de ambos, BaekHyun pode entender a situação. O maior se sentia o pior dos amigos por não ter percebido antes ou insistido mais ao notar as diferenças que o amigo estava demonstrando de uns tempos para cá._

_No meio desse momento dos ômegas, ChanYeol, chegou em casa. Encontrou os dois chorando abraçados no sofá e se desesperou. No entanto, o desespero virou raiva quando BaekHyun explicou a história entre soluços._

_ChanYeol saiu de casa sem nem pensar, ignorando os chamados dos ômegas._

**Presente**

**18 de Novembro de 2016**

**16h00min**

\- Depois disso fui proibido de ver KyungSoo e depois de meses de luta do Kyung, ele recebeu “permissão” para se encontrar com Baek. Mas sem mim, claro. Bem, e é isso. Estou há dois anos sem falar direito com meu amigo. E por mais que eu tenha ido as autoridades, por aquele filho da puta ser um alfa e ter mordido o Kyung, ele tem direito de fazer o que quiser com ele. Nenhuma lei proíbe o que acontece naquela casa. Por isso Baek e eu estamos tramando um jeito de mata-lo uma hora dessas sem deixar pistas. – terminou sombriamente. ChanYeol não queria matar alguém. Não achava que tivesse estômago ou coragem para isso. Tinha vergonha de olhar para Baekkie e KyungSoo sabendo que não conseguia achar uma solução para ajudar seu amigo.

Assim que ChanYeol terminou de falar, o silêncio se abateu sobre os dois. Nenhum deles sabia o que falar, estavam perdidos em seus pensamentos. Olhando para lugares aleatórios, sem se encararem.

Tudo parecia errado.

**18 de Dezembro de 2016**

**10h00min**

KyungSoo se levantou da cama já exausto naquele dia e se dirigiu lentamente ao banheiro. Observou por um momento os cortes em seu rosto para então rapidamente desviar os olhos do espelho. Sua imagem não lhe agradava.

O ômega pegou a pequena caixa de primeiros socorros que mantinha sempre por perto para aquelas ocasiões. Sabia que fazer curativos era muitas vezes inútil em seu caso, porque no máximo em dois dias os machucados já teriam sarado devido ao metabolismo rápido de sua espécie e porque novos machucados seriam feitos. Talvez quem visse a linha de raciocínio do menor se assustasse com seus pensamentos conformados em relação às agressões que sofria. Mas KyungSoo estava sendo realista. Estava praticamente acostumado com as agressões, por mais que não gostasse delas. E ultimamente DongHoon tinha se tornado mais agressivo. O alfa parecia sentir necessidade em marcar seu corpo para extravasar suas inquietações. Podia sentir pelo elo que mantinham o quanto o alfa estava perturbado, qualquer mínima coisa parecia o estressar.

KyungSoo estava insatisfeito com a sua vida. Ele sabia disso, mas não via como muda-la, a marca era um lembrete claro disso a todo o momento. Porém, desde que certo alfa apareceu em sua vida, ele vinha imaginando situações onde sua vida era diferente e podia a compartilhar com JongIn.

O ômega gostaria de ter conhecido JongIn antes. Conseguia até imaginar o começo dos dois, reservado como era, não chegaria no moreno e JongIn sendo envergonhado não viria até si também. Provavelmente precisariam da ajuda dos amigos para começarem a se falar. Esse tipo de cenário fez o menor sorrir por um momento antes de o deixar mais perturbado.

Nada estava bem de verdade. Odiava a vida que tinha. Mas ele tentava se conformar com a sua situação. E ele estava conseguindo, até JongIn aparecer e lhe fazer odiar ainda mais tudo. Se as coisas fossem diferentes... mas não, ele apenas podia permanecer lado do mais novo como amigo, veria o maior encontrar a pessoa certa para si, ficarem junto, construírem uma família e ele apenas acompanharia. Era melhor do que não ter o brilho de JongIn em sua vida, não era?

**22 de Novembro de 2016**

**15h50min**

KyungSoo esperou seus cortes sararem completamente antes de ir a cafeteria. Detestava ver o olhar de seus amigos e JongIn sempre que se preocupavam consigo.

Chegou um pouco antes do horário de intervalo do moreno e foi conversar com seu amigo no balcão, já que o movimento estava fraco.

\- Que bom te ver, Kyunggie. – o ômega mais velho disse em forma de comprimento. – Já vou aproveitar e preparar o seu pedido e o do JongIn.

\- O JongIn ainda não chegou, melhor esperar para saber o pedido dele. – o menor falou e ganhou um bufar de desdém do outro.

\- Por favor, ele vem aqui há um ano e sempre faz o mesmo pedido. Vai chover canivete quando ele finalmente mudar o pedido. Não sei como não enjoa.

\- Um ano? Pensei que fazia só uns meses. – o homem mais novo indagou, de fato ele não lembrava do Kim frequentando a cafeteria antes deles saírem do hospital.

\- Nossa, mas você é desligado, KyungSoo! Ele vem aqui há tanto tempo e ficava te observando sempre, como não percebeu? Cadê o seu instinto? Geralmente quando trem alguém nos encarando notamos. – mais velho revirou os olhos, não acreditando que até hoje o amigo não tinha percebido esse fato.

Vendo que não obteria resposta do outro, BaekHyun o deixou com seus pensamentos e foi atender os novos clientes que entraram.

Finalmente a ficha de KyungSoo caiu. JongIn o esteve observando por todo esse tempo. Realmente suas suposições sobre como seria seu inicio com o moreno estavam certas. O alfa ficou mesmo muito tempo lhe observando, sem coragem para se aproximar. Era irônico e triste.

Então JongIn já sabia quem era antes de se quer conversarem no hospital.

Em um momento de epifania tudo pareceu muito claro.

JongIn estava interessado em si. Ninguém observava alguém por tanto tempo sem ter algum interesse. Talvez para BaekHyun e os outros que olhassem de fora isso já estivesse óbvio, mas para o menor não. Na verdade, ele não queria que o moreno estivesse gostando de si, por isso ignorava os sinais que estavam óbvios desde que se conheceram.

Se JongIn estivesse mesmo apaixonado, isso mudaria tudo.

Uma coisa eram suas fantasias sobre o alfa, outra coisa bem diferente era o moreno o retribuir e estar preso a uma paixão sem futuro.

Afinal, KyungSoo só poderia oferecer problemas ao maior, não é? Ele nunca poderia ficar com JongIn, pois era errado, _impossível_. Só faria o moreno sofrer por estar preso a alguém que não podia lhe retribuir.

KyungSoo estava decidido, iria se afastar de JongIn. Mesmo que isso lhe doesse, pois iria se afastar da única luz em sua vida nos últimos tempos. Mas o maior era sua prioridade, ao se afastar JongIn com certeza iria seguir em frente e achar alguém que pudesse lhe dar todo amor que KyungSoo não podia. Mas seu coração doía tanto ao imaginar o moreno com outro alguém.

O menor se levantou, iria embora antes que o alfa chegasse e ignoraria suas possíveis futuras mensagens. Estava quase na porta do estabelecimento quando encontrou JongIn entrando pela mesma, a última pessoa que queria ver agora.

\- Hyung, chegou cedo. Ficou esperando por muito tempo? – JongIn perguntou já lhe dirigindo o típico sorriso. Mas logo o sorriso morreu ao notar o estado do menor. – Soo? – questionou preocupado.

Lá estava JongIn, todo atencioso e preocupado. A pessoa que sempre tinha um sorriso gentil para dirigir ao ômega. KyungSoo não podia suportar isso. Sem dizer nada ao maior, deixou o local. Se afastando daquele que sabia que era seu amor, mas esse amor tinha surgido tarde demais em sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para esclarecer, os momentos de flashback só foram conhecidos pelos leitores, então JongIn só sabe do que ChanYeol lhe contou.  
> Alguém percebeu que a mordida do Soo doeu mais do que deveria? Pois é, fiz isso para deixar bem explícito as coisas. Nesse meu universo ABO, quando um ômega é mordido contra sua vontade, a dor da mordida é maior e demora a se cicatrizar, como uma defesa do corpo, não querendo aceitar aquilo.  
> Então, esse capítulo era para ser mais pesado do que isso. Eu queria retratar mais cenas de abuso psicológico, porém, eu não consegui. Escrever essas cenas me travou por muito tempo com esse capítulo, mas eu decidi finalmente me libertar disso. Espero que com as cenas que demonstrei até agora vocês tenham entendido a mensagem geral.  
> Mas quero falar com vocês sobre algo sério e explicar no que eu me baseei para escrever essa fanfic. Agradeço se puderem ler a nota inteira, por maior que seja.  
> Eu conheci quatro pessoas na minha vida que viveram relacionamentos amoroso abusivos.  
> A pessoa 1 sofreu abuso mental e físico. Ela era alguém cheia de sonhos que deixou todos para trás porque ele não queria essas coisas. Não pode seguir a carreira de musicista como queria, não podia rir alto porque era feio para uma mulher, não podia ficar perto de outros homens. Ela só esteve livre quando ele morreu e isso me deixa muito triste.  
> As pessoas 2, 3 e 4 sofreram apenas abusos psicológicos, mas isso não diminui o sofrimento.  
> A pessoa 2 era linda, no padrão considerado pela sociedade e isso era motivo de orgulho do homem que a tinha, embora todos dissessem que nem entendiam como alguém tão linda estava com ele. Adivinhem? Ela perdeu tudo isso com o tempo. Ela deixou de ser uma mulher que se sustentava e começou a depender exclusivamente dele financeiramente, o corpo que era tido como lindo foi mudado com o tempo e ela se considerou feia. (E eu não quero dizer que ela é feia. Ela é uma das mulheres mais lindas que eu conheço. Mas infelizmente se considera feia.) No final, ela não se libertou dele de verdade. Eles se separaram, mas as cicatrizes que ele deixou estão com ela até hoje e eu sei que ela não vive de forma plena.  
> A pessoa 3 tem uma voz linda e isso foi a primeira coisa que ele elogiou nela, entretanto, mais tarde foi o que ele mais criticou. O que era amado antes virou a pior coisa. Nada era bom para ele. E no final, eles também não estão mais juntos e muitas marcas mentais continuam nela, embora pequenos progressos com o tempo sejam feitos.  
> A pessoa 4 estava com uma mulher que precisava de ajuda, era alguém que você desejaria ajudar. Mas ajudar alguém à custa de sua sanidade mental não é algo bom. Embora a pessoa 4 estivesse sempre lá disposta a dar para ela suporte em suas crises, a mesma não retribuía isso de alguma forma e apenas a puxava para baixo. Também terminarem, mas ele até hoje não superou completamente todo o nervosismo que essa relação trouxe.  
> Agora, que eu quero ressaltar com essas histórias é isso:  
> Primeiro de tudo, cuidado. Se você está com alguém (seja romântico ou não) e essa pessoa não faz você se sentir bem ou te exalta, pode ter algo errado. Note os amigos dessa pessoa também, nossas amizades nos refletem de verdade. Outra coisa, se alguém sabe o quanto algo é importante para você, mas age de forma como se esse algo não fosse nada, tem coisa errada. Quem se importa com alguém de verdade considera as coisas que essa pessoa ama.  
> Segundo, nenhuma das 4 pessoas quebrou o relacionamento, sempre foram as outras que foram embora e as deixaram para lidar com suas mentes quebradas.  
> Até hoje as duas primeiras pessoas nem admitem que estavam em um relacionamento abusivo. A pessoa 3 aceitou que seu relacionamento era tóxico depois de anos e apenas começou a pensar sobre isso depois que outra pessoa comentou. A pessoa 4 percebeu isso enquanto ainda estava namorando, mas nem por isso foi mais fácil largar essa pessoa. O que eu quero dizer é que relacionamentos desse tipo te prendem. Você não consegue se libertar sozinho, porque a outra pessoa faz você acreditar que é melhor estar com ela do que sem.  
> Se vocês verem alguém nessa situação tentem falar com elas. Mas não cheguem dizendo “Isso é um relacionamento tóxico!” porque elas vão negar. É difícil perceber que está em um relacionamento assim e mais difícil ainda aceitar que está e procurar ajuda. Mas ter alguém que estará disposto a estender a mão e ajudar a melhorar aos poucos já é um começo. Ninguém melhora da noite para o dia, isso será uma montanha russa de sentimentos por anos.  
> E terceiro e último. Não pensem que apenas mulheres sofrem isso. Óbvio, é o índice maior. Mas dessas pessoas que falei, 3 são mulheres e 1 é um homem. E não há idade para isso também. Uma pessoa é velha suficiente para ser avó, outra para ser mãe, outra para ser sua colega, e o último para ser um colegial.  
> Obrigada a quem leu tudo isso.


	8. Coragem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seria um milagre uma atualização tão rápida? Não sei se vão me amar ou odiar por isso. :)

_“Eu corro para você, através da escuridão,_

_Eu vou te deixar perto de mim através dessa corrida maluca,_

_Vamos deixar assim para sempre, sempre._

_De cabeça para baixo, você revira meu mundo,_

_Nunca mais encontraremos um amor assim,_

_Não destrua minha alma,_

_Seu olhar, palavras e tudo para sempre, para sempre.”_

_EXO - Forever_

**22 de Novembro de 2016**

**17h06min**

**“Soo, Baek me disse que te contou sobre mim. Eu não... Não pense que sou um stalker estranho ou algo assim. Por favor. Eu... eu... podemos nos encontrar e conversar pessoalmente?”** essa era a mensagem de voz que o moreno tinha deixado. O Do podia sentir o quão frágil estava à voz do mais novo. Isso o fazia querer confortá-lo. Abraçá-lo. Mas não podia. Precisava se manter firme e afastar JongIn. A relação deles só faria mal ao outro.

Não conseguia entender o que ele tinha visto em si. Alfas no geral não se atraiam por ômegas marcados. Afinal, não era atraente um ômega com o cheiro misturado de outro alfa. Isso o fazia lembrar sobre as almas gêmeas que seus pais lhe contavam quando criança. Que as almas gêmeas eram capaz de passar por tudo para ficarem juntas, que sempre dariam um jeito de se encontrar. Porém, pensar nisso não ajudava em sua situação. Mesmo que ele e JongIn fossem almas gêmeas, eles tinham se encontrado tarde demais.

**01 de Dezembro de 2016**

**16h18min**

Semanas depois KyungSoo ainda não tinha respondido suas mensagens e o alfa ficava cada vez mais apreensivo. Não queria que o menor saísse de sua vida dessa forma.

\- BaekHyun, eu sei que isso pode ser demais, mas você pode me dar o endereço do KyungSoo? – o maior pediu depois de passar um tempo tomando coragem.

BaekHyun sabia que não deveria se intrometer mais, mas ele podia ver como aquela situação estava fazendo mal ao outro. O moreno estava mais magro, com olheiras visíveis e completamente abatido. E sabia que seu amigo não deveria estar melhor, porque obviamente KyungSoo tinha se apegado ao mais novo.

\- Ok – respondeu. Ainda se sentia culpado pela situação. Não imaginou que isso podia acontecer ao revelar ao amigo que o moreno o observava há um tempo. Apenas queria que o ômega mais novo enxergasse a verdade sobre o relacionamento que tinha com o Kim, mas talvez tenha sido precipitado e KyungSoo não estivesse pronto para perceber a verdade ainda.

Iria interferir pela última vez e deixar o destino se encarregar do resto. Se eles tivessem que ficar juntos, ficariam no final.

**05 de Dezembro de 2016**

**14h12min**

Demorou alguns dias para o moreno tomar coragem para de fato ir até a casa de KyungSoo. Mas agora lá estava ele, olhando para aquele prédio como se fosse um monstro assustador.

JongIn sabia que não poderia subir até o apartamento, o cheiro do outro alfa provavelmente era tão forte no lugar por nenhuma outra pessoa ter estado ali por anos. Seu cheiro com certeza seria sentido na hora quando o outro voltasse para casa. Por isso, depois de muito pensar mandou uma mensagem ao menor.

**JongIn:** Estou na frente do seu prédio. Pode sair para conversarmos, por favor?

KyungSoo leu a mensagem e se engasgou com o ar, correu para uma janela e confirmou que JongIn estava mesmo ali na calçada.

Céus, o que faria? Não estava pronto para encarar o maior, mas não podia deixar ele plantado esperando se tinha vindo todo o caminho até sua casa, não é? Mas isso era uma desculpa, inconscientemente sabia que apenas queria ver o mais novo. Sentiu muita saudade durante todos esses dias que não se viram.

\- Oi. – o menor cumprimentou desajeitado e recebeu uma saudação mais desajeitada ainda.

Por fim, eles decidiram ir até uma pracinha nas redondezas. Cada um sentou em um balanço e por muito tempo só houve o barulho do metal rangendo, pois os dois estavam se balançando nervosos.

\- Por quê? Por que você tinha que sentir algo assim por mim? – KyungSoo perguntou baixinho, não aguentando mais.

JongIn não esperava essa pergunta tão direta. Embora imaginasse que o mais velho era esperto o suficiente para já ter percebido o que sentia por si depois de tudo.

\- Como eu poderia não sentir? – o moreno perguntou com um sorriso triste. – KyungSoo, você é incrível. Você é lindo por suas ações. No começo o que me atraiu a você foi seu olhar triste, você parecia alguém morto vivo. Como se só estivesse existindo. Mas seu sorriso era lindo mesmo que não alcançasse seus olhos. E com o tempo, depois de nos aproximarmos no hospital, eu não pude mais negar. Eu... – tomou fôlego para reunir coragem de falar tudo que tinha guardado durante todo esse tempo. – Eu realmente te amo. Cada momento que passei contigo foi especial. Você me mostrou o quanto é forte, como pode ser protetor e carinhoso. E por mais que DongHoon tenha tentado te convencer do contrário por todo esse tempo, eu preciso que você acredite em mim, _alguém te ama, apenas saiba disso_. – KyungSoo começou a chorar ainda mais ruidosamente. JongIn saiu do balanço e se aproximou, agachando no chão na frente do mais velho. Levou suas mãos as bochechas do menor, acariciando delicadamente o lugar, o trazendo para perto até estarem a um palmo de distância. O alfa estava mergulhado naquelas orbes tão negras, e o ômega se encontrava do mesmo jeito, perdido no olhar cheio de sentimentos do outro. Era impossível KyungSoo duvidar do que outro sentia ao ver tudo tão vivamente expresso em seus olhos. – Eu te amo. – o maior completou. KyungSoo fechou os olhos, deixando que a verdade o penetrasse. – Não preciso que me retribua ou algo assim, eu só quero estar perto de você e te proteger de todo esse mundo cruel, como eu sei que você tem feito por mim durante todo esse tempo.

JongIn se aproximou até estarem com as testas coladas, sentindo a respiração irregular do outro contra seu rosto. Acariciou levemente a pele macia com suas mãos e seu nariz, se concentrando em sentir apenas o cheiro bom do menor e nada daquela outra fragrância repulsiva.

\- Eu não posso. Não podemos, JongIn. – KyungSoo disse ao notar a aproximação e os toques perigosos do outro. O menor sabia no fundo que tudo o que JongIn disse era verdade e seus sentimentos também eram recíprocos, mas não podia trair DongHoon. Algo dentro dele não permitia isso.

\- Eu não farei nada, Soo. – o maior falou quase sussurrando, mas eles estando tão perto era fácil de ouvir. – Só quero ficar um pouco assim com você. É mais do que suficiente.

E por um momento os dois ficaram em silêncio aproveitando aquela aproximação. KyungSoo sentia que podia chorar mais ainda ao sentir os toques tão delicados de JongIn em seu rosto. Era um carinho que não sentia há muito tempo. O cheiro do maior inundava seu olfato também, funcionando como uma espécie de calmante.

\- Quero participar da sua vida da forma que você me quiser. Não importa o que escolha, eu estarei aqui. Te esperando com um abraço e o apoiando.

**21 de Dezembro de 2016**

**15h13min**

KyungSoo tinha tomado uma decisão e ao depositar aqueles papeis em cima da mesa não se arrependia. Poderia estar com medo do que viria a seguir, mas precisava ser forte e enfrentar.

Sua vida não parecia uma vida de fato. JongIn estava certo ao dizer que parecia um morto vivo. Não conseguia se lembrar de nada que o alegrasse em todos esses anos como JongIn tinha feito ao entrar em sua vida.

Sabia que DongHoon ficaria com muita raiva quando percebesse o que fez. Mas o menor não aguentava mais. Queria sentir a paz que sentia quando o moreno estava junto de si toda hora. Não queria viver fugindo ou escondido. JongIn merecia ser reconhecido como seu amor.

O menor sabia que não amava mais DongHoon, seu amor tinha sido morto pelos anos de abusos físicos e mentais. Não iria tentar se enganar e negar o que sentia por JongIn. Estava dando o primeiro passo para sair daquela vida que o prendia. Queria ser feliz, algo que não conseguia com DongHoon.

Talvez ter JongIn em sua vida, o amando, apoiando e esperando fosse o ponta pé que precisava para ser corajoso.

KyungSoo já tinha arrumado suas coisas em uma mochila. Francamente, não queria levar muita coisa daquele lugar. Aquele apartamento tinha sido mais a sua prisão durante todos aqueles anos do que um lar em si.

Só precisava parar de encarar aquele documento em cima da mesa e tomar coragem de dar o passo definitivo.

O documento demorou algumas semanas para ficar pronto, por sorte tinha achado uma boa advogada que o auxiliou no processo e agora seu pedido de desvinculação estava pronto apenas esperando sua assinatura.

A desvinculação era um processo extremamente raro de acontecer. De fato, tinha se tornado legal apenas cinco anos atrás. Consistia na separação de parceiros marcados pela lei. Era um processo delicado. Havia dois tipos de acordo. O primeiro era para casos mais leves de desentendimento e que garantia a vida por mais tempo dos envolvidos. Os ex-parceiros deveriam se encontrar nos cios de cada um para ajudarem, já que seus corpos rejeitariam para sempre qualquer outra pessoa que não o parceiro de marcação durante essa fase. Esse acordo garantia que o corpo de ambos se mantivesse saudável, porém, em casos de abuso esse acordo não era possível. Então a solução encontrada era outra, que reduzia a longevidade e imunidade, mas era a única possibilidade no momento. Os ex-parceiros concordariam em nunca mais se encontrarem e se algum deles quebrasse a distância mínima permitida seria obrigado a pagar em serviços sociais. Nos cios eles teriam de tomar injeções paliativas.

Essas injeções paliativas eram usadas por pessoas viúvas que perderam seus parceiros. Elas eram consideravelmente novas, estando em uso há apenas 20 anos. Tinham sido uma solução para prolongar a vida de viúvos, evitando que morressem poucos anos depois de seus parceiros. Essas injeções ainda estavam em teste para ver como agiam em casos onde ambos os parceiros ainda estavam vivos.

E KyungSoo obviamente não queria nunca mais ver DongHoon, então optou pelo segundo acordo de desvinculação. Ao optar por isso ele teve de assinar um termo se comprometendo a participar do estudo de coorte sobre essas vacinas. KyungSoo se comprometeu alegremente se isso o possibilitaria nunca mais ver o alfa. Assim ele seria monitorado pelo resto da sua vida, sempre indo fazer check-ups no hospital, além de ter sua imunidade e prazo de vida reduzidos como possíveis efeitos. Sendo franco ele não se importava mais com isso. Estar com DongHoon não era viver de fato, ou o alfa acabaria o matando ou ele viveria morto por dentro.

Preferia viver seu amor com JongIn e morrer do que permanecer vivo ao lado de DongHoon.

Tomando coragem de dar aquele passo importante, assinou os papéis e sem olhar para trás pegou sua mochila, saindo daquele lugar que presenciou tanto de seus momentos deploráveis.

**21 de Dezembro de 2016**

**16h12min**

BaekHyun estranhou quando alguém bateu a sua porta, era o seu dia de folga e não estava esperando ninguém. Quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento e se deparou com o amigo – que há muito não vinha em seu lar –, seu choque foi maior ao notar a mochila que o mesmo usava.

\- Posso ficar aqui por um tempo? – o mais novo perguntou sem jeito.

BaekHyun apenas assentiu enquanto começava a chorar alto. Tinha entendido que KyungSoo finalmente tinha dado um passo para se livrar daquele alfa. ChanYeol ouvindo e sentindo as emoções turbulentas do namorado veio conferir e viu o mais velho agarrado a um KyungSoo de mochila em sua porta e nem precisou perguntar para entender. Agarrou ambos e logo o menor estava esmagado em um abraço grupal.

**21 de Dezembro de 2016**

**20h00min**

JongIn achou estranho quando KyungSoo pediu para que o encontrasse de noite. Geralmente esse era um horário proibido para se falarem. Depois de sair do trabalho ele foi até a localização que o mais velho tinha lhe mandado. Era um parque que estava quase deserto há essa hora.

Eles estavam andando há um tempo em silêncio admirando a paisagem noturna quando o mais velho finalmente falou.

\- Saí de casa.

O alfa parou na hora e encarou o ômega. Sentindo seu mundo tremer com aquela frase.

\- Eu pedi a desvinculação. Devia ter me mantido atualizado das notícias legais sobre isso, mas eu estava tão desesperançoso com tudo que nada parecia ter uma solução. Mas então você surgiu na minha vida e eu quis ser corajoso, JongIn. – e dizendo isso o Do entrelaçou sua mão a do outro, sentindo pela primeira vez que as coisas estavam em seu devido lugar. Sorriu pelo calor das mãos juntas, mesmo que fosse uma noite fria. – Mesmo que não existisse a desvinculação e as vacinas paliativas eu ainda largaria o DongHoon. Porque eu prefiro viver de verdade por pouco tempo do que viver muitos anos apenas existindo sem sentido. Eu espero que você queira viver esses anos comigo também? – terminou sua fala e mesmo no escuro da noite pode ver que o moreno chorava.

\- Eu te amo, Soo. Eu não me importaria de viver com você para sempre. Eu te amo tanto. Eu estou tão feliz por você ter conseguido se libertar. Eu... – a frase foi cortada com um soluço profundo. KyungSoo apenas abraçou o alfa para o confortar, sentindo o aperto firme do outro ao seu redor também. JongIn parecia querer garantir que era verdade que o menor estava em seus braços.

Depois dos dois acalmarem um pouco seus choros o mais velho voltou a falar.

\- Pronto, pronto. – o menor disse enquanto passava as mãos pela trilha de lágrimas querendo limpa-las.

Durante um momento de silêncio ficaram se olhando antes de finalmente os dois avançarem para os lábios alheios. Ninguém comandava o beijo, era lento e cheio de ternura. Eles queriam aproveitar totalmente aquele momento que parecia impossível algum tempo atrás.

Parecia tão certo os braços ao redor um do outro, os corações batendo acelerados por um bom sentimento.

Tudo parecia como deveria ser.

Mas um rosnar furioso cortou a noite calma e ao se afastarem puderam ver uma figura se aproximando rápido.

\- Traidor! – a palavra ecoou distorcida de raiva na noite.

DongHoon tinha os encontrado. E pior, KyungSoo sentia cheiro de sangue no ar. A visão das gotas rubras pingando das mãos do alfa enquanto se aproximava fizeram o ômega tremer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talvez vocês queiram me matar depois desse final? (se esconde)  
> Pelo menos estão felizes porque nosso KaiSoo finalmente está junto? Como eu disse, não é um processo fácil se livrar disso e vem muita terapia para o Soo ainda, mas esse é o começo.  
> E ai? O que vocês acham que vai acontecer? Como JongIn e Soo ficarão juntos com esse alfa atrapalhando o caminho? Será que alguém acerta o que minha cabeça maquiavélica planejou? (risada de vilão)  
> Só para deixar claro, a marca afeta muito o corpo das pessoas, então sim, largar o embuste lá vai diminuir o tempo de vida do Soo. Mas calma que não vai ser algo do tipo “Ele vai morrer amanhã!”, é algo mais sutil, como contrair as doenças mais fácil do que outras pessoas e ser mais problemático na velhice. Mas nada que uma vida saudável não o ajude a passar por cima.  
> Até o próximo capítulo. Abraços.


	9. Consequências

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo, todos prontos? (roendo as unhas de nervoso)

_“Alguém te ama,_

_Apenas saiba disso.”_

_EXO – White Noise_

**21 de Dezembro de 2016**

**20h13min**

KyungSoo se afastou, puxando JongIn pelas mãos entrelaçadas. Porém, ele sabia que não adiantaria fugir. E também não havia ninguém por perto para pedir ajuda.

Quando o alfa se aproximou o suficiente para sentir seu odor, o menor sentiu seu mundo tremer ao identificar o cheiro que estava misturado a DongHoon, característico de um encontro recente que ficava grudado nas roupas por algumas horas.

\- O que você fez?! – o Do gritou em pânico e a visão das mãos ensanguentadas o fez querer vomitar.

JongIn tentou botar o mais velho atrás de si para o proteger, mas KyungSoo não permitiu e logo DongHoon estava perto o suficiente para agarrar o casaco do ômega e o puxar violentamente.

\- Você achou que poderia fugir de mim, KyungSoo?! – o alfa praticamente cuspiu as palavras para o ômega, espumando de raiva. O Kim tentou afastar o alfa, mas DongHoon parecia possuído por uma força colossal e logo o moreno tinha sido empurrado alguns metros, aterrissando no chão com um baque alto. – Não se meta!

\- Eu perguntei o que você fez?! – o menor voltou a questionar, empurrando o outro com raiva, embora não tenha conseguido se livrar do aperto de aço em suas roupas. Estava morrendo de medo, por si, por JongIn, e por seus amigos. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer e o cheiro de sangue tão perto não ajudava em nada, sabendo que tinha colocado as pessoas que amava em perigo.

\- Você achou que poderia se esconder de mim na casa de seus amigos patéticos?! Que aquele alfa estúpido iria te defender?! Ninguém pode te tirar de mim! VOCÊ É MEU!

\- NÃO! – o ômega negou e recebeu um tapa tão forte que virou sua cabeça para o lado com o impacto, trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos pela dor. Seu corpo automaticamente se encolheu e esperou o golpe seguinte, mas ele não veio. DongHoon tinha sido tirado de perto de si pelo empurrão do mais novo.

\- VOCÊ NUNCA MAIS VAI ENCOSTAR NO KYUNGSOO! – o Kim gritou em fúria, iniciando uma luta feroz com o outro alfa.

Sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem, o menor caiu no chão. Estava desesperado ao ver a luta dos dois alfas. O medo de que JongIn se machucasse era maior que qualquer outra coisa no momento. Eles se moviam de forma tão rápida que o ômega muitas vezes não conseguia acompanhar, mas o cheiro de sangue fresco inundava o ar. Sabia que precisava fazer algo, mas parecia que seu corpo não obedecia sua mente no momento. Quando enfim pensou em algo, alcançou o celular no bolso do casaco. Com o coração apertado notou cinco chamadas perdidas de BaekHyun. Queria falar com o amigo e saber se estavam bem, mas primeiro discou o número da polícia.

Quando sua ligação foi atendida ele viu o moreno ser pressionado contra uma árvore e DongHoon se aproximar mirando o pescoço do mais novo, mas antes que o alfa maior pudesse dar o golpe final tinha sido empurrado.

\- Eu preciso de ajuda! – pediu desesperado, cortando a saudação monótona da mulher. – Nós estamos em Yongsan Park, no final do lago. Mande alguém rápido! Ele quer nos matar!

\- Como se você não merecesse seu traidorzinho! – DongHoon falou enquanto puxava o cabelo de KyungSoo, o fazendo gritar. – Eu vou matar seu amante na sua frente para você aprender! - infelizmente o golpe do Kim tinha o deixado mais próximo do ômega e por isso conseguiu se aproximar antes que o moreno pudesse impedir, mas logo JongIn já tinha puxado o alfa e o derrubado no chão.

\- EU FALEI PARA NÃO ENCOSTAR NELE! – o moreno rosnou alto. Algo dentro de si queria arrancar a cabeça daquele homem a sua frente, mas tentava impedir seu instinto. Pensando que logo a ajuda chegaria. Sua prioridade era proteger KyungSoo.

\- EU POSSO FAZER O QUE EU QUISER! ELE É MEU, SEU FILHO DA PUTA!

Os alfas rolavam pelo chão, alterando quem ficava por cima em uma confusão de rosnados, gritos e sangue. Isso até o Kim conseguir segurar com força o pescoço do alfa maior, ele pode sentir uma das mãos do outro cravando fundo em seu braço enquanto a outra perfurava seu abdômen numa tentativa de se livrar de suas mãos o estrangulando, mas JongIn não moveu um músculo, apertando ainda mais. Queria que o outro desmaiasse e ficasse impossibilitado de machucar KyungSoo.

Quando parecia que o alfa tinha perdido a consciência ele afrouxou o aperto e estava pronto para ir até o menor, mas foi surpreendido pelo golpe de DongHoon que o arremessou longe e sentiu sua cabeça bater contra alguma árvore.

JongIn sentiu a dor explodir em sua cabeça e sua visão tinha ficado embaçada. Não conseguia se sequer levantar.

Ao ver que o moreno tinha caído depois do golpe e estava a mercê do ataque de DongHoon pela desordem momentânea, o ômega foi tomado pelo instinto.

KyungSoo rosnou alto, avançando em DongHoon que estava de costas para si – sem considerar um ataque do ômega – e o empurrou com toda a sua força, fazendo que o alfa se afasta-se do corpo de JongIn.

\- MEU! – KyungSoo rosnou agressivo para DongHoon, se colocando na frente de JongIn com as garras e dentes expostos.

Tomado ainda pela adrenalina, KyungSoo deu um soco certeiro no rosto do outro, seguido de outros. Mas a surpresa pelo ataque do menor não durou para sempre, logo DongHoon tinha se recuperado do choque e segurou o braço do ômega, esquivando-se de um soco. O maior puxou o ômega para perto, o segurando com um aperto de ferro.

\- VOCÊ OUSA ME ATACAR, KYUNGSOO?! – a fúria queimava nos olhos de DongHoon. – EU SOU SEU ALFA!

Mesmo com a demonstração de fúria do maior, KyungSoo não recuou, o encarando fixamente ao responder.

\- NÃO VAI MACHUCAR O JONGIN! – mesmo que temesse DongHoon, deu vazão ao instinto mais puro e simples que tinha naquele momento, o de proteger o homem que amava.

DongHoon se enfureceu, empurrou o menor e o fez cair no chão.

\- VOCÊ ACHA QUE TEM O DIREITO DE AGIR, KYUNGSOO? SEU CORPO ME PERTENCE! APENAS EU POSSO FAZER O QUE QUISER COM ELE! – e dito isso, o alfa pisou com toda força na perna de KyungSoo e um barulho alto pode ser ouvido, ocasionando no grito sofrido do menor ao ter sua perna quebrada.

Porém, a ação de KyungSoo deu tempo suficiente para JongIn voltar a se orientar, o grito de dor do ômega gelou seu sangue.

\- KYUNGSOO! – o moreno gritou e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, então se arrastou pelo chão, tentando se aproximar.

\- VOCÊ NUNCA VAI ESCAPAR DE MIM! EU NUNCA VOU PERMITIR ISSO! EU VOU TE MATAR ANTES QUE ISSO ACONTEÇA!

O Kim sentiu um novo tipo de desespero tomando seu corpo nesse momento. Tudo parecia sem saída ao ver o alfa mais velho se curvando e cravando os dentes sobre a marca do ômega, que gritou de agonia. Em uma fração de segundo o moreno conseguiu tirar forças de um lugar desconhecido e saltar sobre o outro, o afastando de KyungSoo.

Eles rolaram pela grama e quando JongIn viu a abertura necessária na guarda do outro não hesitou em cravar seus dentes na jugular alheia. Porque naquele momento o moreno estava mergulhado em uma certeza desesperadora. DongHoon nunca os deixaria em paz. Mesmo que esse alfa fosse preso, a lei eventualmente o libertaria e ele voltaria. Ele nunca os deixaria viverem felizes. Nunca deixaria KyungSoo viver sem estar com ele.

Viu a vida sumir dos olhos de DongHoon com um misto de emoções, estava apavorado por ter matado alguém, com medo do que aconteceria agora e de alguma forma aliviado por tudo ter acabado. Afastou-se do corpo sem vida e logo o gosto de sangue em sua boca o fez vomitar. Depois de se recuperar parcialmente, voltou sua atenção para KyungSoo, que continuava no mesmo lugar de antes, pressionando o ferimento no pescoço enquanto o olhava assustado.

O moreno voltou lentamente para onde o menor estava, com medo dele fugir de si. Sentia suas lágrimas caindo sem controle.

\- Soo, m-me desculp-pe... – mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar, KyungSoo surpreendeu o alfa ao puxa-lo para um abraço apertado.

\- Você está bem. Eu fiquei com tanto medo. – o menor falou baixo enquanto suas lágrimas trasbordavam também.

\- Eu estou bem, Soo. V-vamos ficar bem. – JongIn tentou tranquilizar o ômega, mesmo ele mesmo estando com sua mente em caos.

Os dois ficaram por um tempo chorando nos braços do outro, até o menor começar a reclamar sobre a dor sentida da perna na forma de resmungos.

JongIn se afastou e avaliou a situação. A perna do menor estava em um ângulo estranho e o moreno tinha medo de tocar em alguma parte ou deslocar KyungSoo de modo que só piorasse sua condição. Decidiu ligar pedindo ajuda médica. E enquanto esperavam, o moreno ficou confortando o mais velho, tentando o distrair de sua dor, embora agora que a adrenalina tinha passado, os ferimentos de sua luta também estavam começando a se fazer notar. Apertou o menor ainda mais em seus braços, desejando que isso pudesse escondê-lo de todo sofrimento do mundo. Assim como não queria o deixar olhando para o corpo morto perto deles.

KyungSoo não conseguia parar de chorar e tremer. Nem o cheiro do moreno conseguia o acalmar, porque estava contaminado com o cheiro férreo de sangue.

**22 de Dezembro de 2016**

**02h00min**

ChanYeol entrou de supetão no quarto hospitalar, apesar dos protestos de InHa, tinha dado um jeito de escapar para o quarto do amigo. Viu que BaekHyun estava dormindo no sofá de acompanhante, antes de avançar para a cama no meio do quarto. Sua respiração falhou quando viu o baixinho ali. O Do estava com a perna esquerda envolta em gesso e curativos nas mãos e pescoço. Além de o rosto estar extremamente inchado do lado esquerdo.

\- Eu vou matá-lo. – um sussurro de puro ódio escapou dos lábios do alfa. Ia matar o desgraçado que fez isso com seu amigo.

\- Chegou tarde. JongIn passou na sua frente. – ouviu a voz baixa e rouca de desuso do mais velho.

ChanYeol olhou para trás, e viu o namorado – agora acordado – o fitando de modo sombrio.

\- O que? – perguntou o maior confuso.

\- JongIn matou DongHoon. – disse BaekHyun, fitando intensamente o maior a sua frente. – E o que está fazendo aqui? Você devia estar se recuperando. – tinha pedido a InHa que guardasse segredo, mas parece que não tinha adiantado. O mais velho nem pretendia dormir aqui, mas deve ter caído de exaustão após chorar no sofá quando tudo acabou. E obviamente ChanYeol desconfiaria que algo estava errado quando não voltasse logo para seu lado.

**_Algumas Horas Atrás_ **

_Primeiro DongHoon invadiu sua casa e na luta com o alfa seu namorado ficou ferido. A ferida no estômago era assustadora, sem nunca parar de sangrar. Foram para o hospital assim que o alfa enfurecido saiu da casa. Enquanto dirigia rapidamente ao hospital tentava ligar para KyungSoo para o avisar sobre DongHoon e que não voltasse para casa, mas o menor nunca atendeu. Pensando no quão caótico estava, era um milagre que não tivesse sofrido um acidente no trânsito._

_Enquanto ChanYeol estava sendo tratado e não tinha notícias dele, o ômega ficou abismado ao ver o amigo e JongIn entrarem pela porta do hospital, os dois em macas._

_Depois da confusão que a passada deles causou pelo corredor do hospital e seu desespero aumentando, o Byun foi a recepção tentar se informar sobre os amigos. Mas por mais de uma hora não teve respostas e precisou esperar em agonia. Sua sorte foi conhecer InHa, que veio lhe dar detalhes sobre tudo e permitiu que entrasse para ver seu amigo de forma clandestina. Ele podia optar quem gostaria de ver primeiro, e escolheu KyungSoo, sabia que precisaria encontrar o namorado quando tivesse mais respostas. Chegando no quarto encontrou JongIn também, que se recusava a sair de perto do menor. O amigo estava sedado, mas o Kim estava se recusando a dormir também. JongIn fez o melhor para explicar o que tinha acontecido, mas a adrenalina parecia estar passando e o alfa estava cansado e apático._

_Depois de entender tudo e ver que finalmente o moreno estava caindo na inconsciência ele foi ver seu namorado. ChanYeol estava bem, embora tivesse sido em uma região complicada o ferimento, felizmente não era profundo. Após algumas horas o maior insistiu que fosse comer e então o Byun aproveitou para escapar e ir dar uma olhada no casal no outro quarto. Porém, chegando lá foi recebido pela polícia que estava interrogando o Kim. Após alguns minutos andando de um lado para o outro na frente do quarto pode entrar quando os detetives saíram. JongIn estava algemado na cama._

_\- O que é isso? – o ômega perguntou exasperado, olhando para aquele metal ao redor do pulso do outro._

_\- Shhh. – o maior o lembrou e ambos olharam para o pequeno ômega, confirmando que o efeito do sedativo ainda estava em vigor. – Eles irão me trocar de quarto, devo ficar isolado para não oferecer perigo as outras pessoas._

_\- Pelo amor de Deus que perigo? – o mais velho revirou os olhos e recebeu só um dar de ombros do mais novo._

_\- Preciso ir à delegacia oficialmente também quando me curar. Já liguei para um advogado, meus amigos e m-minha família também. E-eu não sei se p-poderei ver o Soo tão cedo. – o moreno disse, sua voz falhando ao pronunciar a última frase. Olhou novamente para o ômega na cama ao lado, que parecia tão ferido, mas pacífico em seu sono._

_\- Isso é ridículo! Eles não fizeram nada enquanto KyungSoo sofria abuso todos os dias! Mesmo quando eu denunciei nada foi feito! Agora que você matou esse desgraçado para se defender esses idiotas aparecem como os anjos da lei! – o mais velho não pode se conter, dando um soco na parede. Falava tudo sabendo que o policial que ficou de guarda do lado de fora ouviria. No fundo queria uma briga para liberar sua raiva._

_\- BaekHyun, por favor. Não piore a situação. Não vá arrumar briga. – o alfa tentou acalmar o outro. – Por favor, não sei quanto tempo tenho antes deles voltarem para me transferir. Preciso que me ouça. Meu advogado disse que a situação parece favorável para mim, mas que provavelmente não escaparei de alguma punição. Eu não quero que o Soo se sinta culpado por nada, mas sei que ele vai. E agora vai ser pior porque o corpo dele vai precisar se adaptar a perda do... – o certo seria dizer “companheiro”, mas a palavra era completamente errada ao ser referida a DongHoon. – Enfim, vai ser um momento muito delicado para ele. Por favor, cuide do Soo. – concluiu suplicante. Tentava ser racional, mas por dentro estava com muito medo do que poderia acontecer consigo e com o menor daqui para frente._

_\- Você não precisa nem me pedir isso, JongIn. – o ômega mais velho respondeu, tentando se acalmar. O moreno tinha razão, KyungSoo precisaria de todo apoio quando acordasse. Conhecia seu amigo e sabia que tempos difíceis estavam por vir._

_Quando um detetive voltou junto com duas técnicas de enfermagem, o Kim foi levado do quarto. O olhar do alfa nunca deixou o ômega na cama enquanto era levado. E isso partiu ainda mais o coração do Byun. Tudo era tão injusto. Sem conseguir conter mais suas emoções após tantos eventos fortes, ele sentou no sofá que tinha no quarto e chorou. Chorou até a exaustão, apagando sem perceber._

**Presente**

ChanYeol desviou os olhos de BaekHyun e encarou o amigo na cama, respirando com dificuldade. Por um momento se permitiu respirar aliviado com o que o namorado tinha lhe contado. Kyung estava livre daquele homem. O pesadelo tinha acabado. Depois voltou a realidade, absorvendo melhor as palavras do outro. Se voltou rapidamente na direção do ômega.

\- Onde está JongIn? – ChanYeol perguntou.

\- Teve que ser transferido para outro quarto e não pode receber visitas. Quando ele melhorar irão levá-lo para delegacia. – respondeu o mais velho, cerrando as mãos em punho, ainda bravo pela situação.

\- Baekkie, não precisa se preocupar tanto. – o maior tentou acalmar o menor.

\- Como não vou me preocupar?! Você já viu o JongIn?! Ele é um ursinho fofo! A cadeia não é lugar para ele! – o ômega falou exaltado.

\- Você se esquece que o JongIn também faz tudo pelo KyungSoo. Ele vai fazer de tudo para se manter seguro lá dentro e voltar para o Kyunggie. – ChanYeol declarou convicto. – E nós nem sabemos se ele será condenado de fato. Talvez seja algo como serviços sociais. Afinal foi legitima defesa, não?

\- Serviços sociais é o que aquele canalha do DongHoon receberia se fizesse algo ruim com o Kyung! Não, JongIn só matou um crápula abusador, mas ele vai ser condenado porque essa merda de justiça funciona assim! – BaekHyun gritou ainda sem conseguir se conter. Mesmo sabendo que não era certo descontar sua raiva em seu parceiro.

No entanto, ChanYeol entendia seu namorado, ainda mais pelo vínculo que possuíam. Por isso fugiu de InHa na primeira oportunidade que teve, conseguia sentir o quão atormentado o mais velho esteve antes. Sem falar nada, puxou o ômega para um abraço.

BaekHyun não resistiu, tomando cuidado para não encostar na ferida do maior, deixou o cheiro do parceiro lhe envolver e voltou a chorar antes que percebesse.

**23 de Janeiro de 2017**

**12h00min**

KyungSoo estava debilitado, tanto emocional quanto fisicamente. A marca do ômega apresentava agora, diferente da cor saudável avermelhada, uma cor amarelada, como se estivesse infeccionada. Futuramente a marca adquiriria uma coloração arroxeada, como vista em ômegas que perderam seus alfas. O corpo do menor passava por transformações, procurando se estabilizar depois da perda. E essa era a parte mais delicada, onde muitos ômegas não aguentavam e acabavam falecendo. BaekHyun estava morrendo de medo que algo pudesse acontecer ao amigo, ainda mais pelo estado que se encontrava. Claro que todo ômega que perdia seu alfa não ficava bem nessa hora, mas KyungSoo tinha o bônus de sua situação especial.

BaekHyun sabia que o menor além de estar sofrendo pelas mudanças corporais que a viuvez causava, também estava preocupado com JongIn e provavelmente se culpando por tudo. E BaekHyun se sentia o pior amigo do mundo por não poder fazer nada para aliviar a dor física e mental do mais novo.

O julgamento de JongIn tinha ocorrido há cinco dias atrás. Por ser um caso que repercutiu muito na mídia, a polícia queria encerrar logo o caso para conter o burburinho causado. A história de um alfa ter matado outro por um ômega marcado atraiu imediatamente os urubus dos jornais. Mas quando a noticia sobre a violência domestica que o ômega passava também ficou conhecida o caso tomou uma repercussão nacional. Protestos pelos direitos dos ômegas implodiram, debates sobre a desvinculação estavam em alta, defensores do orgulho alfa – seja lá que babaquice isso fosse – também protestavam contra a atitude do ômega nesse caso. Foi um cerco e seu amigo e JongIn estavam no meio do olho do furacão.

Durante todo esse tempo o moreno e KyungSoo não puderam se encontrar. JongIn mandava mensagens e atualizações de sua situação através de seus amigos. Mas KyungSoo nunca conseguia responder algo de volta para o alfa, o menor não tinha falado nada desde que BaekHyun lhe contou tudo quando acordou. O ômega mais novo tinha chorado compulsivamente quando descobriu, e apenas gritos sem sentido foram ouvidos. Depois de InHa lhe dar um calmante, quando ele acordou não disse mais nada. Parecia catatônico. BaekHyun às vezes acordava a noite e ouvia o choro de menor na maca, sem deixar que ele percebesse que tinha o despertado. Outras vezes o menor apenas deixava algumas lágrimas silenciosas caírem.

JongIn tinha sido condenado há dez anos de prisão. Embora ele tivesse os atenuantes de estar protegendo outra pessoa e o histórico de agressões de DongHoon, isso não foi o suficiente para o livrar totalmente da pena. BaekHyun tinha ido ao julgamento e de fato deu seu testemunho sobre as ações de DongHoon, mas no final a sentença veio como um último prego no caixão, decisiva. O ômega mais velho sentiu suas pernas tremerem nesse momento, ainda mais vendo a reação dos pais de JongIn, que estavam chorando alto. JongIn apenas direcionou o olhar para si e mexeu os lábios sem emitir nenhum som “ _Cuide do KyungSoo”_.

Agora, ele não sabia como cumprir essa promessa. Estava tentando de todo coração, mas sentia-se impotente.

ChanYeol – que já havia recebido alta – voltou ao quarto de hospital seguido de uma enfermeira que foi conferir o estado de KyungSoo e trocar seus curativos. O maior apenas suspirou ao olhar para seu ômega e BaekHyun sabia muito bem o que o olhar dele queria dizer. Provavelmente ChanYeol devia ter usado um tom firme para fazer alguém vir cuidar de KyungSoo e isso irritava completamente BaekHyun.

ChanYeol foi até seu namorado, entrelaçando seus dedos, fazendo BaekHyun desfazer as mãos que estavam em punho tentando conter a sua raiva.

Os dois sabiam que KyungSoo estava tendo um tratamento diferenciado no hospital e isso os estressava. ChanYeol conseguia manter mais a calma que o mais velho, mas o ômega estava quase saindo daquele quarto e indo arrumar briga com metade daquele hospital.

A história de KyungSoo tinha sido divulgada pela mídia e muitos achavam imoral o comportamento do ômega, que não hesitaram em lhe julgar pelo ocorrido. Graças a isso, muitos dos que trabalhavam na equipe do hospital não tratavam o menor como devia, deixando de lhe aplicar os remédios na hora certa, o fazendo sentir mais dor que o necessário, não trocavam seus curativos com a frequência necessária suficiente para a segurança do ômega, que podia pegar alguma infecção. Por causa da situação da marca, o menor estava mais frágil que o normal e as feridas causadas por DongHoon demoraram mais para curar, assim como seu corpo de modo geral se encontrava instável pelas mudanças. Se KyungSoo acabasse tendo complicações ou acontecesse algo pior, – e o mais velho nem queria pensar nisso – ChanYeol e BaekHyun derrubariam aquele hospital abaixo. Fracamente odiavam o que as pessoas estavam fazendo com seu amigo. O Do estava sofrendo, mas eles só queriam saber de julgar ele e JongIn.

O ômega queria mudar seu amigo de hospital, mas o estado do menor era delicado demais ainda e podia não suportar a viagem até outro hospital. Por isso, BaekHyun tirou suas férias atrasadas, para poder cuidar de seu amigo. Ele ficava o dia todo com o menor e ChanYeol vinha ao hospital quando saia do trabalho, para que BaekHyun pudesse tomar banho e dormir um pouco para passar a noite acordado cuidando do menor. Assim foi a rotina até as férias do ômega mais velho terminarem, então foi a vez de ChanYeol tirar suas férias. Com isso os dois conseguiram cobrir todo o tempo que o amigo precisou ficar internado. Após dois meses o mais novo ganhou alta e o casal insistiu que ele ficasse em sua casa o tempo que precisasse. KyungSoo detestava atrapalhar ainda mais a vida dos amigos. Já sentia-se péssimo por eles terem usado seu tempo de férias acumuladas com ele, sabia que o casal estava se programando para fazer uma viagem longa com esse tempo e graças a si eles tinham perdido isso. Entretanto, nem dinheiro possuía após tantos anos dependendo do salário de DongHoon e não achava que conseguiria um emprego tão rápido quanto estava pensando antes de tudo ter acontecido. Embora seus pais tenham pedido para ele voltar para sua casa e assegurar que o amavam mesmo com tudo que tinha acontecido – o que o levou a uma crie de choro –, ele não queria voltar para a mesma cidade que nasceu e ver seus outros parentes vindo com falsa solidariedade para cima de si. E KyungSoo sabia que não podia resistir aos amigos, tanto por saber que eles o levariam arrastado se precisassem até o apartamento, quanto por não querer ficar sozinho. Embora passasse a maior parte do tempo sozinho na casa do casal enquanto eles trabalhavam, quando eles chegavam em casa KyungSoo se sentia mais vivo.

A solidão do dia o fazia lembrar de tudo e a culpa quase o sufocava. Tinha tirado o futuro de JongIn. Agora o alfa estava preso por sua causa, era visto como uma escória da sociedade por sua culpa. Tirou todo o futuro brilhante que o maior podia ter em sua carreira e em sua vida amorosa. Havia momentos que o ômega só queria morrer para acabar com tudo. Mas ele não desistia, pelas pessoas que amava.

Sabia que JongIn deveria estar enfrentando coisas muito piores que ele. Afinal, ele estava em uma prisão e era visto como alguém imoral que roubou o ômega de outro alfa. Sabia que todos deveriam estar pegando pesado com ele e francamente tinha medo de ver o maior, embora BaekHyun sempre lhe garantisse que ele estivesse bem. Quando saiu do hospital, quis ir ver o mais novo, porém BaekHyun disse que JongIn não queria que o menor fosse a prisão, não queria lhe expor aquele ambiente. E BaekHyun conseguiu convencer o amigo a se conter e não ir, porque concordava com JongIn, porque se de alguma forma tinham conseguido descobrir que o menor morava com eles e recebiam aquelas cartas horríveis que faziam o sangue do mais velho ferver, sabia que quando o menor saísse na rua poderia ser pior, as pessoas poderiam fazer mais do lhe dirigir palavras ofensivas. Além da imunidade do ômega ainda estar bem baixa, então não era bom que saísse muito por aí.

Muitas vezes os três dormiam juntos na mesma cama. ChanYeol dizia que estava com saudades das festas de pijama quando dormiam juntos no mesmo quarto. Mas KyungSoo não era bobo e sabia que os amigos queriam esquentar ele com o calor humano de seus corpos, já que botavam o menor para dormir no meio. As noites de inverno estavam sendo rigorosas e eles temiam que KyungSoo pegasse algum resfriado ou gripe. No estado que o menor estava, um simples resfriado poderia matá-lo e o casal nunca permitiria isso.

JongIn lhe enviava cartas praticamente todos os dias, mas KyungSoo não conseguia lê-las. Ele tinha medo do que elas podiam conter, temia que o maior o estivesse acusando e culpando por tudo. Embora ChanYeol e BaekHyun insistirem que nunca seria isso o conteúdo das cartas, que JongIn perguntava todas as vezes que o visitavam sobre o menor e sempre pedia para transmitirem a mensagem que amava KyungSoo.

Em uma noite chuvosa, que fez o menor lembrar-se do dia de sua partida do hospital – que agora parecia tão distante –, quando achou que nunca mais veria JongIn, ele teve coragem de ler as cartas. A coragem que deveria ter tido naquele dia para não voltar com DongHoon para casa. O menor pediu para seus amigos o deixarem sozinho por uma noite e eles acataram o pedido. Naquela noite o ômega leu todas as cartas que JongIn tinha mandado e chorou a noite toda por causa disso. Sem saber que seus amigos estando preocupados, não conseguiram dormir também e o ouviram durante toda noite.

As cartas continham mensagens simples, como **“Hoje está frio, espero que você esteja se agasalhando, Hyung.”** e mensagens que faziam o coração do menor doer mais ainda **“Soo, você não deve se culpar por nada. Eu te amo e não me arrependo desse amor.”**.

Após alguns dias depois disso ainda não tinha respondido o moreno. Ele não tinha coragem, não sabia o que dizer para alguém como JongIn, que estava passando pelo inferno por sua causa e mesmo assim dizia que lhe amava. Mas o alfa continuava mandando as cartas e KyungSoo já tinha uma pilha delas.

**31 de Março de 2017**

**15h00min**

KyungSoo tinha aproveitado que estava sozinho no apartamento dos amigos para finalmente sair um pouco na rua. Apenas queria caminhar por aí, já que desde que teve alta do hospital não tinha saído mais nas ruas. Seu casal de amigos estava muito preocupado consigo, não deixando que fizesse nada que pudesse botar em risco sua saúde, mas sentia que precisava sair hoje ou ficaria louco.

Passando por uma loja de conveniência decidiu entrar e comer alguma coisa gordurosa. Enquanto decidia qual comida escolher levantou o olhar e viu alguém que o encarava do outro lado da prateleira de alimentos. Congelou, não esperava encontrar SeHun assim. Queria correr e se esconder. Sabia que os amigos de JongIn tinham tentado lhe ver no hospital, mas tinha pedido a BaekHyun que não os deixasse entrar. Não tinha coragem de encarar os amigos do mais novo quando ele próprio era o culpado do que tinha acontecido com o amigo deles. Assim BaekHyun e ChanYeol que transmitiam as notícias que os amigos do alfa traziam para si.

\- KyungSoo, podemos conversar? – o alfa pediu com uma voz calma, o que surpreendeu o menor. Ele estava esperando acusações por parte do mais novo, não aquele pedido.

Sem ter como fugir, o mais velho concordou e foram sentar nas mesas características na frente da loja de conveniência.

O menor apenas olhava para o chão, balançando seus pés de forma nervosa.

\- KyungSoo, você não gosta mais do meu amigo? – o maior perguntou sem rodeios.

\- O que? – essa pergunta chamou atenção do ômega, que olhou espantado para o outro.

\- JongIn não diz nada, mas eu sei que ele está triste por não ter notícias suas. Eu sei que não deveria me meter. Que a situação é mais complexa do que eu posso entender estando de fora, talvez mesmo com tudo você esteja de luto pelo seu antigo alfa, talvez tenha ficado com raiva do JongIn por ter o matado, mas eu acho que você poderia pelo menos enviar uma carta para ele para terminar tudo ou...

\- Não! Não! – o menor interrompeu rápido o mais novo, que estava seguindo a linha errada de pensamentos. Suspirando, decidiu explicar adequadamente as coisas. – Não culpo JongIn por qualquer coisa que fez. Sei que foi para me proteger. Embora às vezes eu me pegue pensando em DongHoon e lamentando como tudo terminou para nós vendo o início de tudo, não sentia mais qualquer coisa por ele. É só que... – era difícil colocar seus pensamentos em frases, fazia muito tempo que não falava tanto com outra pessoa. Mas SeHun não o interrompia e esperava pacientemente que continuasse. – Não sei se tenho coragem de falar com JongIn. Mesmo por cartas. O que eu poderia dizer para ele? Sou o culpado por tudo. – e sem perceber lágrimas escaparam e logo estava escondendo o rosto nas mãos, tentando conter o choro.

Sentiu o mais novo se aproximar e então uma mão estava acariciando suas costas tentando passar conforto.

\- KyungSoo-Hyung, eu sei que JongIn não te culpa por nada. Ninguém que conheça a história de verdade te culpa. Como poderíamos? Você não pode deixar essa culpa te consumir ou vai adoecer. E precisar estar saudável enquanto espera meu amigo voltar. Sei que Kai está preocupado contigo. Se livre desse sentimento ruim e escreva para ele, ok? – o maior disse de forma calma e quase brincalhona no final, fazendo um sinal de “ok” com sua mão para ilustrar a frase, tentando aliviar o clima.

\- Obrigada, SeHun. – foi a resposta do ômega.

Nesse dia, KyungSoo tomou coragem e escreveu para JongIn.

_“JongIn..._

_Ainda que eu mesmo não aguente, por um momento, aguente firme por mim._

_Você pode não estar perto de mim, mas você está dentro de mim, quando fecho meus olhos._

_Apenas olhe de volta para um de nossos incontáveis dias, apenas traga-os de volta._

_Espero que esteja bem, onde você estiver._

_Eu não posso te ver, mas consigo te ouvir, tudo que preciso fazer é fechar meus olhos. E dentre todos os ruídos do mundo, encontro você, sua pequena risada (sinto sua falta)._

_Isso é tudo que preciso saber, que você está bem._

_Desculpe não ter tido mais coragem._

_Desculpe por entrar em sua vida._

_Mas eu sempre vou lhe esperar.”_

KyungSoo queria dizer que amava o alfa na carta, mas ele percebeu que nunca teve a chance de dizer pessoalmente e por isso não escreveu. JongIn merecia ouvir de sua boca essas palavras. Esperaria pelo retorno do moreno para enfim dizer essas três palavras.

**13 de Janeiro de 2022**

**15h00min**

\- É ele, não é? Aquele ômega?

KyungSoo ouvia o sussurro das pessoas, que não faziam questão de serem discretas ao olharem para si. Já estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento. Cinco anos tinham se passado desde o ocorrido. As coisas eram mais calmas, porém, sempre tinha alguém que lembrava. Às vezes queria apenas se mudar para uma cidade afastada de tudo e viver sozinho. Mas sabia que provavelmente ChanYeol e BaekHyun o seguiriam e os amigos já tinham sacrificado muito por si nesses anos. Continuava a morar na casa dos amigos, que eram estritamente contra ele se mudar e BaekHyun tinha chegado ao ponto de esconder as chaves da casa quando o menor tocou no assunto. Nesse dia eles brigaram feio. Mas KyungSoo não podia ficar brigado com seus amigos por muito tempo, afinal, era muito grato a eles por tudo que fizeram por si.

Nesse dia BaekHyun tinha pedido para fazer frango frito para o jantar antes de sair para o trabalho. Eles tinham um acordo que o menor cuidaria da casa para pagar sua estadia, o que era apenas um arranjo para KyungSoo aquietar o orgulho, como BaekHyun chamava. Para que KyungSoo não fizesse muito esforço para arrumar a casa, BaekHyun e ChanYeol tentavam deixá-la o mais arrumada possível sem que o menor percebesse. O que os levava a acordarem mais cedo para passarem a vassoura na casa, ou em BaekHyun limpando o banheiro durante a madrugada enquanto ChanYeol tirava o pó. O casal sabia que se o amigo percebesse o que estavam fazendo iriam arrumar um briga, mas eles apenas se preocupavam demais. No entanto, a cozinha era o único lugar que não se metiam, sabiam o quanto o menor gostava de cozinhar e por isso o incentivavam.

Embora ir no mercado fosse incomodo quando encontrava olhares e cochichos desagradáveis, era o único momento que saía da casa dos amigos e tentava aproveitar isso. Depois absorver um pouco de vitamina D por sua ida ao mercado o Do decidiu começar a fazer logo a comida, pois sabia que seus amigos nunca comiam pouco e todo o preparo para deixar o frango crocante era demorado, então quanto antes começasse a cozinhar, melhor.

Enquanto KyungSoo cozinhava o frango, era inevitável não sorri. Ele tinha começado a comer muito mais frango durante esses anos. Tudo por causa de JongIn. Essa comida o lembrava do moreno e por isso o cozinhava com mais frequência. Sempre que se lembrava dos momentos que passaram juntos enquanto cozinhava o prato favorito do maior, ele ficava feliz. Essas lembranças não vinham com a costumeira dor e culpa que sentia normalmente ao se lembrar do alfa. Tentava sempre fazer a comida ficar o mais deliciosa possível. Imaginando que cozinhava para o maior. E esperava que quando pudesse enfim cozinhar para o moreno, ele fosse uma espécie de chefe supremo graduado em fazer esse prato.

Quando já estava servindo a mesa recebeu uma mensagem de BaekHyun:

“Soo, desculpe. ChanYeol e eu não vamos jantar em casa hoje.”

\- O que é isso? Ele podia ter avisado antes de eu preparar tanta comida. – o menor olhou indignado para o telefone, como se seus pensamentos pudessem alcançar seu amigo. – Bem, não tem jeito. – deu de ombro e se sentou na mesa, pegando uma porção de comida para si.

Realmente estava tudo delicioso. Porém, com o silêncio da casa sem seus amigos, sua mente podia voar longe e esses pensamentos iam direto para um certo alfa que não podia ter perto de si.

Alguns dias eram mais complicados que outros e esse estava começando a ser um deles. O menor largou a comida e sentiu o bolo de choro se formar em sua garganta.

KyungSoo olhou desgostoso para o prato. Não sentia mais vontade nenhuma de comer.

\- Devia comer, Soo. Você precisa se cuidar.

Por um momento KyungSoo imaginou que a voz de JongIn estivesse soando em sua cabeça, como já tinha acontecido em momentos que ele precisava de força, mas aquela sentença soou extremamente real.

O menor se virou rapidamente e se deparou com o alfa. O ômega ficou sem se aproximar, com medo de estar vendo uma miragem, consequência de ter perdido a sanidade. JongIn sorriu pela reação do outro e estendeu os braços, um claro pedido para o mais velho se aproximar.

KyungSoo não esperou mais nada, se jogando nos braços do alfa e constatando feliz que ele era sólido, real.

\- Como? – o menor disse enquanto sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

\- Desculpe demorar tanto, Soo. – JongIn se desculpou, apertando o menor em seus braços, querendo nunca mais solta-lo.

KyungSoo desistiu de fazer perguntas por enquanto. Bastava ter JongIn consigo.

\- Eu te amo, JongIn! Eu te amo! – o ômega não perdeu tempo em dizer às palavras que vinha guardando por todo esse tempo.

\- Eu também te amo, Soo. – o moreno respondeu com um sorriso que parecia iluminar sua alma. Tinha sentido muita falta desse sorriso.

E sem perder tempo, os dois avançaram para um beijo urgente, mas carinhoso. Sentindo que finalmente podiam ser felizes juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se você já leu minha outra fanfic Ômega Ou Alfa? pode ter começado a notar um padrão. Talvez eu goste de matar filhos da puta na ficção já que não rola na vida real? Hmm... quem sabe? Mas diferente daquela fic, a situação de KaiSoo é bem mais complicada aqui.  
> O que o Soo escreve na carta é a letra de White Noise, com algumas pequenas mudanças que fiz para se encaixar e parecer uma carta escrita de forma corrida.  
> E esse final? JongIn voltou! Quem está feliz por isso?  
> Então, o último capítulo deve demorar. Provavelmente para depois de julho, porque eu estou participando do ficfest no AO3 feito pelo EXOlipse. Quem não conhece dê uma procurada por @exolipse no twitter para se inteirar. Mas é algo muito legal e recomendo. Além de participar como autores, dá para participar como leitor e tentar adivinhar quem escreveu qual fanfic e ganhar mimos se acertar bastante. Por isso eu queria terminar de escrever esse capítulo logo para não deixar vocês esperando muito e então me concentrar na fanfic que escreverei para o ficfest. Pelo menos deixei vocês com um final bom, sem ser torturante como no outro capítulo hahaha.  
> Bem, é isso. O próximo capítulo é o final e poderemos ver KaiSoo vivendo juntos e felizes. (joga confete!)  
> Me desejem sorte para escrever o plot que peguei no EXOlipse (porque eu nunca escrevi algo assim antes hahaha) e se cuidem nesse período complicado. Abraços.


	10. Uma Vida Simples E Feliz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Então, gente, preparados para o final? Eu confesso que eu nem acredito que esse momento chegou, depois de três anos desde o início da postagem dessa fanfic pela primeira vez em outro site.  
> Bem, não vou deixar vocês esperando mais, bora ler. Nos vemos nas notas finais. ;)

_“O tempo foi colorindo em um tom de água;_

_Seu sorriso caloroso é tão bonito;_

_Eu estou feliz desse jeito;_

_Então não me deixe livre.”_

_EXO – One And Only_

Depois da doce reunião com JongIn na cozinha de seus amigos, o maior explicou para o Do que tinha sido solto antes do previsto por bom comportamento. Quando ele soube quis guardar segredo para poder surpreender o menor e por isso pediu ajuda a ChanYeol e BaekHyun.

Quando finalmente puderam ficar juntos, o casal precisou enfrentar a sociedade. Para qualquer lugar que fossem atraiam olhares, pois, KyungSoo era um ômega viúvo andando com um alfa que não era o seu. Embora o cheiro de DongHoon já tivesse desaparecido depois de tantos anos, a marca da mordida nunca iria sumir e ficava visível seu status pelo tom arroxeado dela. Muitas pessoas não aceitavam que alguém viúvo poderia achar outro parceiro, consideravam uma traição a memória da pessoa. Então, ou o casal receberia olhares tortos por serem reconhecidos pelo caso escandaloso ou seria por acharem imoral o relacionamento pelo estado de viuvez do ômega. No começo KyungSoo se retraía aos olhares julgadores, embora estivesse acostumado, não queria que o moreno passasse por isso quando já tinha enfrentado muitas coisas ruins por sua causa, mas com o tempo, JongIn o fez ver o quanto aquelas pessoas eram insignificantes comparadas ao amor que sentiam.

O Kim estava morando há alguns meses com SeHun quando o mais velho expressou sua vontade de mudar-se para uma cidade pequena. De início a ideia não foi aceita pelos amigos corujas do casal, mas sabiam que isso era o melhor para eles. Com a ajuda de seus pais, KyungSoo conseguiu achar uma pequena casinha no condado de Gangjin-Gun. O lugar pertencia a alguma tia avó distante que estava querendo se mudar para um lar de idosos e ofereceu a casa a um preço mais baixo que o normal. Com a ajuda dos familiares e amigos os dois conseguiram o dinheiro necessário. Iriam se esforçar e trabalhar para pagar tudo que tinha sido emprestado.

No dia da mudança BaekHyun chorou muito.

\- Você tem que me mandar mensagens, Kyunggie! Não suma! E me mande suas comidas! Deus sabe como ChanYeol e eu vamos sobreviver sem seus pratos deliciosos! – o ômega mais velho disse enquanto chorava e se recusava a largar o menor de seu abraço.

\- Ei! Eu cozinho bem! – ChanYeol protestou, cutucando o namorado de brincadeira. – Largue o Kyung, Baekkie. Eles precisam ir. – falou por fim puxando o mais velho de cima do amigo.

\- Você cuide do meu amigo, JongIn. Se o KyungSoo ficar doente eu vou te caçar até o inferno! – o Byun ameaçou, estreitando os olhos em sinal de aviso.

\- Cuide para ele não deixar a janela do quarto aberta quando for dormir e pegar friagem, ele faz isso sempre e... – ChanYeol também deu suas instruções de cuidado, mas de forma menos intimidante.

\- Ya! Já chega vocês dois. – o Do interrompeu os amigos. – E como vou mandar comida? Até chegar aqui na sua casa vai ter estragado tudo. – comentou de forma emburrada.

\- Aish! Mas é claro. Porque você está se mudando para o fim do mundo! Custava ir morar nos arredores da cidade? Não!

\- Calma, BaekHyun. É apenas uma viagem de cinco horas. – JongIn tentou argumentar e sem perceber piorou a situação.

\- Exato, são cinco _fucking_ horas, Kim JongIn!

\- De qualquer jeito é bom você cuidar bem do nosso menino, se não chegaremos em cinco minutos para quebrar a sua cara. – ChanYeol também deu vazão ao seu lado protetor, agarrando KyungSoo e o apertando.

\- Ok, ok, agora chega disso. – disse o menor ao se livrar dos braços dos amigos. – Não sei o porquê dessa comoção toda. SeHun e TaeMin não agiram assim.

\- Você já viu os amigos do JongIn? Quando ele estava chorando pelo final triste do filme SeHun tava rindo da cara dele enquanto o TaeMin filmava. Eles são monstros. – BaekHyun argumentou e fez o moreno rir. Não podia sequer defender os amigos nessa.

**13 de Janeiro de 2024**

**07h00min**

Um ano após a mudança, o casal poderia não estar vivendo uma vida fácil, mas era feliz.

KyungSoo tinha uma mini horta quando criança na casa dos pais e sempre adorou mexer na terra, então quando surgiu o emprego em uma das fazendas da região não pode ficar mais feliz. Agora trabalhava em uma das fazendas de morango do condado e por mais que fosse um trabalho árduo, ele gostava. E no inverso complementava a renda colhendo mariscos no litoral. De alguma forma ele se sentia em paz com o clima aconchegante que todos tinham ao se ajudar na plantação da região.

E embora não estivesse atuando profissionalmente, ele ainda podia se divertir com isso como hobbie. Ele tinha montado um grupo de teatro na cidade. Era algo bem amador e cru ainda, mas o empolgava ver quantas pessoas variadas tinham se interessado e aos poucos cada uma dessas pessoas ganhava seu carinho. Eles sempre se apresentavam para o público nos festivais da cidade e nada era melhor para o mais velho do que a sensação de quando terminava a peça e tantas pessoas ficavam alegres por seu trabalho. KyungSoo conseguia enfim sentar no fim da tarde, com JongIn ao seu lado e ambos viam doramas na TV, sem que ele sentisse mais aquele peso no coração.

JongIn por sua vez trabalhava em uma das quatro escolas primárias de Gangjin-Eup – que era considerada o centro da cidade –, como faxineiro. Seu histórico de presidiário não permitia que conseguisse trabalho em sua antiga profissão e isso corroia a alma do menor algumas noites. A escola também não deveria aceitar antigos presidiários, mas a diretora Nam ao saber do passado do alfa, tinha decidido lhe dar uma chance. A senhora confessou ao moreno que gostaria que alguém como ele tivesse aparecido em sua vida anos atrás. Ela estava feliz pelo ômega que JongIn ajudou não precisar esperar o alfa morrer de velhice, para enfim se sentir liberto, como foi a sua situação. O casal ficou muito grato pela oportunidade e assim a senhora Nam, virou uma amiga próxima dos dois.

O moreno nunca se queixou de seu trabalho e assim como KyungSoo tinha achado paz no seu grupo de teatro do bairro, o mais novo tinha criado sua própria turma de dança. Nos sábados de manhã todos os pais levavam as poucas crianças da região até a casa deles para se divertirem dançando com o “tio Nini”, como as crianças o chamavam. E ele nunca viu JongIn tão orgulhoso como nas vezes que sua turminha se apresentava em algum evento organizado na cidade.

A vida deles não era glamorosa ou fácil, mas ambos estavam contentes. Após um dia de trabalho duro JongIn iria para a zona mais rural da pequena cidade de bicicleta, vendo a paisagem mudar ao longo do caminho. Ele pararia na segunda fazenda da região e lá estaria KyungSoo lhe esperando para irem juntos para casa. O menor subia na garupa da bicicleta e então os dois voltavam para seu lar aproveitando a paisagem ou conversando sobre seus dias enquanto o ômega abraçava carinhosamente o alfa por trás.

Uma vida simples e feliz.

Obviamente, eles ainda enfrentavam algumas restrições vindas de sua união. Mas com o passar do tempo o Do se enchia mais de segurança em relação ao relacionamento dos dois. Eram em pequenos momentos que o moreno demonstrava como o amava e nada iria mudar isso.

JongIn nunca poderia passar o cio de KyungSoo com ele, pois o machucaria ainda mais passar esse momento com outro que não fosse seu “alfa”. Também nunca poderia marcá-lo, e por isso seria muito arriscado passar o cio do Kim com a ajuda do mais velho. No final, mesmo morto DongHoon continuava criando barreiras que deixavam o Do inseguro. No entanto, JongIn nunca desistiria do amor de sua vida por mais difícil e complicado que ele pudesse ser. E foi uma verdadeira luta para KyungSoo aceitar o que estava tão claro para o alfa, pois o ômega ficava desolado por privar o moreno de uma vida normal, tendo um ômega que podia marcar, passar os cios juntos, ter filhos e não se envolver em um relacionamento visto como anormal pela sociedade.

Um momento crucial para os dois ocorreu no primeiro cio do alfa fora do tempo previsto.

**_7 meses atrás_ **

**_14 de Junho de 2023_ **

**_09h00min_ **

_KyungSoo olhava para si mesmo no espelho de corpo inteiro do banheiro. Tinha acabado de tomar um banho e se sentia estranho ao observar o corpo nu. Há alguns anos seria impossível ver sua pele assim, sem qualquer sinal de machucados em vários tons, vermelhidões e cortes. O Do nem conseguia se olhar naquela época, como fazia no presente momento. Sua vergonha o impedia de ver sua decadência. As horas no banho geralmente eram ocupadas por resmungos de dor do ômega quando a água tocava as feridas abertas e depois ao fazer os curativos necessários. A caixa de primeiros socorros guardada no armário da pia era sua companheira constante. Agora, a única coisa que fazia era suspirar de alivio quando a água quente entreva em contato com suas costas doloridas de um dia de trabalho no campo, podia se admirar no espelho enquanto secava seu corpo também e a caixa de primeiros socorros só não criava pó em seu lugar porque KyungSoo viva fazendo curativos em JongIn, que se machucava por ser atrapalhado. Os únicos machucados em si eram fruto do seu trabalho duro e nunca pensou que ficaria tão feliz por ver sua mão calejada._

_O menor sempre constatava feliz, após o banho, que não conseguia sentir nenhum resquício do cheiro de DongHoon, apenas seu próprio cheiro misturado com o sabão usado e agora um leve toque do de JongIn causado pelo convívio nesses meses._

_KyungSoo saiu do banheiro sentindo uma plenitude ainda estranha para si, mas sabia que o que mais queria era se acostumar com essa sensação. Era um domingo de manhã e ele estava encarregado do café da manhã, já que o moreno tinha cozinhado no dia anterior. Mas estava estranhando o alfa não ter acordado ainda. A rotina de trabalhar cedo tinha feito JongIn virar uma pessoa matutina, embora o maior sempre acordasse adoravelmente desorientado, o que levava o ômega a bagunçar ainda mais os cabelos rebeldes quando acariciava a cabeça do moreno em um cumprimento só deles._

_Porém, assim que o menor entrou no quarto sentiu seu corpo travar e entendeu porque o Kim estava demorando a acordar. O cheiro que permeava o lugar foi suficiente para KyungSoo saber que o cio do alfa tinha vindo fora de hora._

_Embora os dois tivessem entrado em um acordo que nunca passariam um cio juntos, algo dentro do mais velho parecia implorar para que ajudasse o moreno nesse momento. Não era um desejo consciente e inteligente, era algo perigoso e sem sentido. E por mais que o Do soubesse disso, deu pequenos passos vagarosos até estar de frente para um JongIn que se mexia agitado em seu sono na cama que dividiam._

_Provavelmente a aproximação ou o cheiro de KyungSoo tinham despertado o alfa, porque o mesmo abriu os olhos, embora parecesse estar confuso e meio dormindo ainda._

_\- Soo. – o maior praticamente gemeu sem perceber._

_O Do não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca, então preferiu agir. Apressadamente o ômega subiu na cama e sentou nas coxas fortes do alfa, apoiando suas mãos no tórax do mesmo._

_JongIn arregalou os olhos ao perceber a atitude do menor, parecendo ser despertado de seu estado sonolento, mas antes que pudesse sequer falar algo sua boca foi calada pela de KyungSoo, que o beijava furiosamente._

_O mais velho segurava firmemente a blusa já molhada de suor do moreno, e sem quebrar o beijo se posicionou sentado em cima da ereção já presente do alfa. Essa ação levou o outro a gemer no meio do beijo e levar suas mãos até os quadris do ômega para apertar a carne, involuntariamente o puxando para ter mais atrito com a área que clamava por atenção._

_Após cessarem o beijo lascivo_ _, os dois se encontravam ofegantes, mas JongIn se recuperou primeiro do ataque do ômega e parecia ter entendido a situação em que estavam agora._

_\- Soo, você precisa sair daqui. – o Kim falou, embora segurasse firmemente a cintura do ômega para se manter sob controle no momento._

_\- Não quero. – KyungSoo respondeu e para ilustrar melhor ainda seu desejo, rebolou no colo do alfa, causando um gemido involuntário no mesmo._

_\- Não faz isso comigo. Nós ahhh – JongIn gemeu no meio da frase, sem conseguir se conter com o rebolar pecaminoso que o mais velho executava. – N-nós combi-binamos... – voltou a falar de forma trêmula. – que não i-iríamos passar os cios juntos._

_\- Você não me quer? – o menor perguntou com uma pontada de tristeza e JongIn se sentia um monstro por ter causada essa expressão no companheiro._

_\- Não é isso. Você sabe o quanto te desejo. – e como modo de afirmar isso, o alfa empurrou para cima seu quadril, com a ereção dolorida pressionando mais no corpo do mais velho, fazendo ambos ofegarem por um momento. – Mas... – o moreno disse desconcertado, sem saber ao certo como continuar. – Mas eu não quero machucar você. Você sabe que é arriscado comigo nesse estado. Por favor._

_\- Deixa eu só te ajudar um pouquinho. Podemos tentar e se você sentir que está perdendo o controle eu te dou um chute no saco e fujo. – o Do disse uma voz quase implorativa, o que fez o maior rir pelo contraste com o que ele estava dizendo._

_Sem conseguir mais resistir, o moreno assentiu, dando permissão para KyungSoo fazer o que quisesse. E com um sorriso e beijo rápido de agradecimento, o menor não perdeu tempo de seguir seu caminho para baixo, tirando as calças de pijama do maior, distribuindo beijinhos pelas coxas do mesmo, levando JongIn a gemer e apertar os punhos para se conter e se manter firme na promessa de não fazer algo que pudesse machucar o companheiro._

_Mas o Kim percebeu como era difícil se manter quieto enquanto o mais velho praticamente sugava sua vida através do seu pau. JongIn não sabia, mas achava que era seu cio que o deixava tão sensível. Não era a primeira vez que eles tinham algum contato íntimo, mas tudo parecia mil vezes mais delicioso e envolvente._

_Em uma certa hora, KyungSoo já estava debaixo de seu corpo, enquanto moviam suas pelves juntas, com as mãos de ambos ajudando a juntar seus pênis. E o moreno não tinha ideia de como tinham ido parar nessa posição, desconfiava que a febre do cio estivesse aumentado e começando a lhe deixar descontrolado demais._

_JongIn sentia que estava perto de explodir. E cada vez mais aquela área com pintinhas no pescoço do menor lhe parecia mais tentadora. Seus caninos já estavam grandes sem ele nem perceber. E KyungSoo parecia perdido em êxtase para notar também._

_\- JongIn! – o menor gemeu alto enquanto se desfazia e foi o fim para o maior. Ver o ômega abaixo de si tão entregue ao prazer, ofegante, corado pelo esforço e tremendo com os espasmos causados pelo orgasmo, isso tudo o fez sucumbir. O alfa rosnou enquanto chegava ao clímax e podia sentir seu lobo dentro de si implorando inquieto para que marcasse o menor. Se aproximar daquela área tentadora e cravar seus dentes com força na pele parecia tão certo. Tão malditamente certo._

_Seu corpo agiu sozinho, dando uma guinada em direção ao pescoço do ômega. Antes que pudesse se aproximar demais e realizar seus desejos mais íntimos, o moreno botou sua mão entre seus lábios e a mordeu com força, rasgando a pele e causando uma dor agonizante no alfa, mas que foi efetiva para despertá-lo da neblina do cio na qual se encontrava._

_KyungSoo que até aquele momento ainda estava imerso em prazer, também despertou de seu torpor ao sentir o cheiro de sangue. Quando abriu os olhos e se deparou com a cena a sua frente, ficou horrorizado._

_Naquele momento o ômega reparou quão perto do perigo chegou. JongIn podia tê-lo mordido e ele não iria notar até ser tarde demais._

_\- Soo. – o maior falou exausto ao tirar a mão da boca._

_O menor reparou nos olhos de JongIn que perdiam o tom luxurioso para serem substituídos pelo cansaço, assim como as gotas de sangue que caiam em seu peitoral. O alfa não demorou para cair em cima do corpo do ômega, fraco demais após passar por um orgasmo e de ter lutado contra seus instintos._

_\- Por favor, aproveite agora e saia. – o moreno disse em um fio de voz no ouvido do menor, o que lhe causou um arrepio por ainda estar sensível._

_\- Mas... – o ômega iria protestar porque não queria deixar o Kim fraco assim sozinho, mas o alfa o impediu._

_\- Por favor. Eu não quero acabar perdendo o controle e te machucar. – JongIn praticamente implorava e isso fazia os olhos de KyungSoo marejarem. – Eu terei um tempo antes do efeito do cio me dominar novamente e vou aplicar o sedativo em mim. Não quero você em qualquer tipo de perigo por minha causa. Tudo bem?_

_KyungSoo não respondeu nada, apenas abraçou forte o corpo acima de si enquanto suas lágrimas eram liberadas. A única coisa que passava na cabeça do menor era que JongIn não merecia passar por tudo isso. O moreno não deveria precisar lutar contra seus instintos dessa forma por sua causa. Nem se machucar por isso. O alfa merecia poder passar o cio com sua alma gêmea e a marcar. Provavelmente teria sido o que aconteceria com eles se tivessem se conhecido antes. E isso só fazia KyungSoo se odiar ainda mais pensando nos “e se” que a vida dos dois poderiam ter seguido se não tivesse conhecido DongHoon, se ele não o tivesse marcado, eles poderiam estar vivendo esse momento de outra forma agora._

_\- Shh. Soo, olha para mim. – o maior disse ao limpar as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em continuar a aparecer. Com muito custo o menor atendeu ao pedido, encontrando o rosto sereno do alfa. – Não fique pensando em coisas ruins. Eu te amo. E é isso que importa._

_KyungSoo assentiu mesmo que sua cabeça estivesse um cacofonia de pensamentos ruins._

_\- Eu amo você. – o ômega disse e então se levantou para sair, porém antes de passar pela porta olhou para trás, vendo o olhar carinhoso do moreno. O mais velho sorriu fraco em resposta e saiu do quarto._

_KyungSoo achava que não merecia um alfa como JongIn. Ficava dividido entre estar feliz por ter uma pessoa que faria tudo isso por si e triste pelo maior ter que fazer todos esses sacrifícios._

_Mesmo quando JongIn negava todas as investidas de outros ômegas, dizendo que já tinha alguém, isso nada significava para eles. Principalmente quando descobriam que o maior estava com um ômega marcado. Afinal, o que um ômega marcado podia oferecer ao Kim, um alfa em seu auge? Outros ômegas em contrapartida podiam oferecer seu pescoço imaculado, cios prazerosos e futuros filhotes. Era tudo que qualquer alfa gostaria. E tudo que KyungSoo nunca poderia oferecer._

_Esses pensamentos sempre perturbavam o Do, que se sentia constantemente inseguro, pensando no dia que o alfa encontraria um ômega que lhe daria tudo isso da maneira que ele não podia e por fim, ficaria completamente sozinho. Porém, JongIn se mantinha convicto durante todo esse tempo. Não importava as investidas que sofria, o maior continuava se mantendo fiel a KyungSoo._

_E isso com o tempo foi confortando o coração pesaroso do menor. O moreno adorava lhe dar abraços aleatórios, assistir filmes agarrados juntos e dormir um nos braços do outro. JongIn constantemente lhe dispensava carinhos sinceros que o deixavam desconcertado e emocionado. Cada gesto parecia apagar de pouco em pouco todos os receios de KyungSoo. E o alfa estava disposto a dissipar cada uma das inseguranças do companheiro, não importando quanto tempo isso pudesse demorar._

**Presente**

**13 de Janeiro de 2024**

**07h00min**

Naquele sábado de manhã o alfa acordou para se preparar para mais uma aula de sua querida turminha de alunos.

O moreno sorriu ao observar o ser menor que estava dormindo tranquilo ao seu lado, de costas para si. Sem perder tempo se arrastou pela cama de casal, se aproximando até estar perto o suficiente para sentir o calor do outro. O alfa abraçou o ômega por trás, apertando-o levemente em seus braços, distribuindo beijinhos pela bochecha do mesmo.

JongIn estava imensamente feliz. Apenas o ato de poder acordar ao lado do amado já alegrava o Kim por completo.

\- Bom dia. - KyungSoo murmurou ainda sonolento, enquanto esfregava os olhos e automaticamente abria um sorriso.

\- Bom dia, Soo. - o moreno falou para logo voltar a dar beijos na bochecha do menor.

KyungSoo apenas conseguia sorrir com as ações do alfa. O menor simplesmente adorava ser acordado com beijos praticamente todos os dias. E nos dias que isso não ocorria, era porque o próprio ômega acordava antes e tomava a atitude primeiro, para ser logo correspondido com muito amor.

Era uma situação que o Do nunca poderia imaginar a alguns anos atrás.

\- Que horas são? – o mais velho perguntou.

\- Umas sete horas. – o moreno respondeu ao olhar para o relógio na cômoda.

\- Hmm... – o ômega resmungou de forma preguiçosa, se aconchegando mais ao corpo maior.

\- Eu vou começar o café da manhã, não quero me atrasar para quando os pequenos vierem. Mas você pode dormir mais um pouco. – o alfa disse, acariciando os cabelos do mais velho e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

KyungSoo apenas resmungou um pouco mais e voltou a dormir. JongIn saiu da cama e foi para a cozinha. Seus amigos sempre brincavam consigo, dizendo que isso dele acordar cedo e ainda cozinhar era uma lenda urbana e só acreditariam vendo. Sentia falta do contato mais direto com eles, infelizmente com a rotina corrida dos amigos, se viam poucas vezes ao ano. Mas ele não se arrependia da decisão de vir morar nessa pequena cidade.

O moreno realmente gostava do sentimento que esse lugar transmitia. De como conhecia todos os seus vizinhos, sempre cumprimentando todas as pessoas quando saia na rua, das vovós simpáticas que sempre traziam um pedaço de bolo para eles. Era uma vida que na cidade não era possível.

Claro, sabia que provavelmente se descobrissem de sua história com KyungSoo a fofoca se espalharia rápido demais. Mas mesmo que fossem julgados pela maioria, sentia que realmente tinha feito algumas amizades nesse lugar durante esse um ano. A maior parte acreditava que o Do era um viúvo normal que estava em um novo relacionamento, e embora soubesse que muitos tinham preconceito com sua relação no princípio, ficou mais fácil lidar com as pessoas conforme conheciam os dois e viam como eram jovens trabalhadores, isso os fazia diminuir o julgamento.

Quando KyungSoo voltou a despertar, ele pode ouvir os risos infantis que preenchiam o ambiente. Adorava acordar assim nos sábados de manhã e ver as crianças do lugar felizes aprendendo a dançar com JongIn. Se espreguiçando, o ômega levantou da cama e foi para o banheiro da casa. Depois se dirigiu a cozinha, onde o alfa tinha deixado o café da manhã pronto para si. Comeu tranquilamente enquanto ouvia a música no ambiente junto da conversa do seu companheiro com as crianças de fundo.

Antes a palavra companheiro vinha cheia de peso e amargura para si, mas ter JongIn ao seu lado tinha dado um novo significado a muitas coisas na sua vida.

Após terminar a comida, se dirigiu a porta que dava para os fundos da casa. Com uma xícara quentinha de chá nas mãos, se pôs a observar a aula de dança do moreno. Nos dias mais frios, JongIn e sua turminha se apertavam na sala da casa, causando mais bagunça do que qualquer coisa. Porém, nos dias mais frescos, o maior levava as crianças para o pátio da casa dos dois e lá todos tinham espaço suficiente. O maior tinha até mesmo comprado um grande espelho para que os pequenos pudessem olhar sua postura e arrumar qualquer erro. E KyungSoo o tinha ajudado a elaborar barras de apoio para que as crianças pudessem se apoiar durante os passos de balé que precisavam executar em algumas aulas.

Embora ainda fosse inverno, hoje era um desses dias milagrosamente frescos. Não chegava a estar quente, mas era o suficiente para o moreno dar sua aula ao ar livre.

\- Ok, agora façam plié novamente. – o alfa disse, assumindo a posição para exemplificar.

A turma de JongIn era formada por crianças de várias idades, variando de 5 a 11 anos. E também com vários tipos, alfas, betas e ômegas estavam presentes. KyungSoo ficava feliz por isso. Sabia que alguns pais preconceituosos sobre alfas e betas dançarem tinham ido contra a ideia no começo, mas as senhoras mais velhas do povoado – que o Do sentia que tinham os adotado como seus próprios netos – interferiram e acabaram dobrando a opinião desses pais.

O ômega não conseguia entender como o moreno conseguia lidar com todas as crianças e dar atenção individual ainda, mas estava dando certo. Ver o sorriso feliz de JongIn enquanto as ensinava e os risos alegres infantis que preenchiam o ambiente faziam KyungSoo se sentir em seu próprio pedaço de paraíso.

\- Ei, o tio Soo acordou! Deve estar na hora do Pororo. Podemos ir assistir, tio Nini? – uma das crianças mais velhas da turma perguntou.

\- Claro. Pausa de meia-hora. – o Kim concordou e não precisou de mais nada para que as crianças fossem correndo para a sala da casa ligar a TV. Embora todas tenham cumprimentado o ômega mais velho ao passarem por ele apressados.

Essa era a rotina de sábado deles. JongIn levantaria primeiro para fazer o café da manhã, então esperaria a chegada das crianças, que teriam mais ou menos uma hora de aula antes de KyungSoo despertar como um relógio perto do horário do desenho que todos gostavam. Nesse momento todos dariam uma pausa e iriam assistir o desenho – inclusive os mais velhos – antes de voltarem à aula que acabaria com as mães as chamando de volta para almoçar em casa. Era algo perfeito para o casal.

\- Bom dia de novo. – o alfa cumprimentou o menor com um beijinho rápido, sorrindo enquanto se afastava. – A comida estava boa?

\- Bom dia, Nini. Estava deliciosa. – o Do saudou de volta, retribuindo com outro selinho.

\- Tios, o desenho vai começar, andem logo! – ouviram uma das crianças gritar.

\- Vamos lá. – KyungSoo disse enquanto ria um pouco, entrelaçou sua mão com a do alfa para que fossem juntos até a sala.

\- Olha, chegamos a tempo! – o moreno disse animado.

O casal achou um lugar no chão para se espremer junto com todas aquelas crianças. O alfa pegou a pequena April para que sentasse em seu colo, brincando de morder suas bochechas, causando risos na menininha e despertando um sorriso no ômega. Quando a abertura do desenho começou, todos cantaram juntos. E no momento que o episódio se iniciava, KyungSoo escorou a cabeça no ombro de JongIn enquanto o moreno envolvia sua cintura com um braço, aproveitando aquele momento pacífico juntos.

E era isso que o casal chamava de uma vida feliz. Todas as provações que passaram tinham valido a pena para que pudessem chegar a esse momento. O momento onde a vida deles é repleta de sorrisos verdadeiros e olhos que brilham de alegria.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depois de todos esses anos com essa fanfic incompleta, poder marcá-la finalmente como concluída faz eu me sentir vitoriosa. Quando esse plot brotou na minha cabeça eu sabia que não seria leve de escrever, e realmente sugou muito de mim por eu associar a coisas na minha vida. No final, eu acabei podando a fanfic de cenas que eram penosas demais para escrever e acho que ninguém realmente gostaria de ler essas cenas bem detalhadas de abuso, e isso foi a melhor coisa que resolvi fazer, porque me libertou em relação a essa fanfic. Até comecei a ter coragem de postar novas fics, me sinto renascendo nesse mundo como escritora e fico feliz por isso.  
> Desde o começo o fim de KaiSoo já estava decidido assim, algumas pessoas que sabiam minhas ideias sugeriram coisas para eu abrandar ou tornar mais fácil a situação deles, mas eu queria realmente mostrar um casal diferente, porque estamos acostumados ao casal se encontrar, acabar se marcando e eles não enfrentarem nenhuma dificuldade nessa parte. Mas eu queria demonstrar exatamente o que um casal que não ocorresse dessa forma poderia enfrentar e eu estou contente com o resultado de tudo. A vida deles não é perfeita, igual a nossa.  
> Espero que ninguém queira me matar por causa das limitações que KaiSoo tem mesmo estando juntos. E principalmente pela parte deles não poderem passar um cio juntos. Eu sei que muitas pessoas veem a graça do mundo ABO nos cios, mas eu queria mostrar que um relacionamento não é só o cio. Espero que vocês compreendam e tenham gostado.  
> Quero agradecer a todos que me acompanharam nessa jornada, lendo essa fic por tanto tempo e não desistindo dela.  
> Um agradecimento super especial a duas pessoas: a Hêlo que foi um presente na minha vida por causa dessa fanfic. E @Arisaka1288 que sempre comentou no wattpad e por isso me mantive animada para postar essa fanfic lá. Obrigada mesmo.  
> Então é isso. Essa história finalmente acabou. Espero que ela possa ter um lugar no coração de vocês e tenha sido algo bom de ler.  
> Beijos e Abraços. Até uma próxima fanfic quem sabe...


End file.
